First Love Never Dies
by bluefairy17
Summary: People say first love never dies. But what if you have a very painful memory of your first love? Will you still feel the same way upon seeing her after six years especially now that you're engaged to someone else?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV shows/ Anime I write for. They are properties of their owners and creators, and in no way am I associated with them. Any name, place, date and event similar to reality are coincidental. In no way am I getting money for writing these stories. No copyright infringement intended. ****These are only works of fictions.**

* * *

**Prologue**

*6 six years ago

"Hey, still busy?" Yi Jung wrapped his arms around his girlfriend who was sitting in front of her desk, busy sketching her new designs.

She flashed him a bright smile and put down her pencil as she took a look at Yi Jung. Placing her hands on top of his, she leaned close to his chest and closed her eyes. "Apparently, yes, dear." She answered in a soft voice and opened her eyes once again. "I need to finish this. Just wait a little more, 'kay?" she said, slightly giving him a pat on the hand.

Yi Jung nodded in response and placed his head on top of her shoulder and examined the sketches she was doing. "That's beautiful." He commented before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Finish those soon, eh?" Ga Eul nodded in response before Yi Jung broke the hug.

As Yi Jung walked over to the kitchen to grab something to eat, Ga Eul continued doing her sketches as they needed to be passed tomorrow for her design class.

More than a couple of years of being a couple and Yi Jung and Ga Eul are still together. They've been together since Yi Jung's last year in university, where he took Business Management since he'll be the one to take over the family's business. After graduating, Yi Jung had more time to focus on his craft, pottery, which is what the So family is known of. He has held a few exhibits in the past and So Yi Jung's name is slowly rising to fame as more people got to know him and his works. Chu Ga Eul, on the other hand, is a simple yet hard- working girl. She's an only child and was raised only by her mother since her father left them even before she was born. Her family may not be as rich as Yi Jung's but through hard work, she was able to be in the place where she is now. An aspiring designer, Chu Ga Eul did her best to enter one of the most prestigious design schools in the country. Though from different worlds, the two were able to meet and be together.

"Ga Eul- yang…" Yi Jung said from the living room where he is currently watching the late night news. "Look, I'm on tv!" Yi Jung said proudly to his girlfriend. His works from his latest exhibition was being featured and all the news mentioned were praises about him and his pieces. "They loved the masterpiece." Yi Jung mentioned as he took a glance at the vase placed on the corner of Ga Eul's apartment. "Too bad that wasn't on sale."

"Because it's only for me…" Ga Eul answered as she neared Yi Jung and literally plunged herself to the sofa. "A lot of people were talking about it in your exhibit. They all loved it and I'm sure I heard a few people mentioning that they'd like to buy that vase." Ga Eul said as she inched her way to settle her head on Yi Jung's lap.

"Nah… I wouldn't put that one on sale." Yi Jung answered as he helped her to his lap and started messing with her hair. "Are you finished?" he asked.

"Just a couple of details and I'm done." Ga Eul answered as she closed her eyes. "But I'm too tired now and… I know you'll be leaving in a while so I want to spend time with you first."

"Don't overwork yourself, Ga Eul." Yi Jung said as he turned off the TV and played with Ga Eul's hair. "I'm sure your design would be the best tomorrow."

"Thanks." Ga Eul replied. "But really, it doesn't matter if my design will win or not. It's fine with me as long as they notice my work."

"But it would be better if you win." Yi Jung reasoned out. "You'll get that scholarship that you've been wanting."

"Yes but that would mean that I would be away from you." Ga Eul answered as she opened her eyes and put her hands on Yi Jung's cheeks. "I can't handle that."

"Neither do I but I know how much you want to get that scholarship. We'll work things out when you leave for Paris."

"Let me win first." Ga Eul said with a chuckle as she changed into a seating position. "You're jinxing me."

"I'm not. I'm just confident that you'd win that." Yi Jung ruffled her hair once more which earned him a slight punch from Ga Eul. "That hurt!" Yi Jung answered as they started their pillow fight. Laughs can be heard inside the apartment and they were definitely having fun when Yi Jung's phone rang. At first, he ignored it but Ga Eul asked him to pick the phone. "It might be important." She reasoned out.

"Hello?" Yi Jung answered his phone as he and Ga Eul stopped their pillow fight. She placed her head on his shoulder as Yi Jung continued his conversation on the phone. "Yes Omma. Yes, I understand. I'm on my way back. Yes. I'll be there."

"You need to go?" Ga Eul asked as the phone call ended.

"Yeah. Apparently, grandfather is looking for me again." Yi Jung answered as he closed his phone. "That old man is really getting on my nerves."

"Yi Jung…" Ga Eul softly called his name.

"I don't know what's wrong with that old man. I already said that I'm not going to marry any other girl besides you and he's still pressuring me to do it."

"That's because your grandfather doesn't like me." Ga Eul said in a sad tone as she took her gaze away from Yi Jung. "I'm not the one for you, as your grandfather says."

"But I think otherwise." Yi Jung answered as he wrapped his arms around her. "You're the only one for me." he said as he placed a light kiss on her forehead. "It doesn't matter what that old man says. We're staying together and I'm not marrying anyone else but you."

"It's too early for marriage." Ga Eul joked as she straightened his collar. "You better go now. I'm sure you're grandfather is looking for you already."

"Give me a kiss first." Yi Jung smirked which earned him a light punch from his girlfriend. They both chuckled before letting their lips meet. "Bye, Ga Eul- yang. Good night." Yi Jung said as Ga Eul walked him to the door. "I love you."

"I love you too, Yi Jung."

"You're with _that_ girl again, aren't you?" Grandfather So's authoritative and deep voice was heard as soon as Yi Jung entered their house. Being raised to respect his grandfather, Yi Jung remained quiet and gave a small nod to the older man. "How many times do I have to tell you to break up with that girl? She's not suited for someone like you." Grandfather So started a yet another speech telling Yi Jung that he should break up with Ga Eul and that they don't fit together. Yi Jung stayed quiet the whole time and once his grandfather was done, Yi Jung merely gave another bow and uttered a soft "I'm going to bed now." And left.

"That boy would not listen to me." Grandfather So angrily said as he put his crane to the side. "Hyun Sub, is that how you raised your child? He would never listen to me. You should talk to him. Anytime soon, he would be inheriting the business and continuing a relationship with that girl won't help the business at all."

"I'll try talking to him, father." Hyun Sub answered as he bowed at the older man.

"Hyun Sub…" his wife's voice came in low.

"Yoo Rin, you should not tolerate your child." Grandfather So said, taking the hint in Yoo Rin's voice. "That's the problem with Yi Jung. You're too tolerant and just let him do things his way. That's why he never listens to me because he knows that he has his mother to defend him."

"I'm sorry, father." Yoo Rin, Yi Jung's mother, apologized. "But Ga Eul- ssi is a nice girl."

"Nice girl or not, I don't care. Don't tell me you believe that Yi Jung is in- love with that girl. They're still too young. Besides, that girl is not in the same level as we are."

"But she's a hard- working young girl." Yoo Rin tried to reason out again.

"No buts. Yi Jung should break up with that girl." Grandfather So said firmly. "I tried talking to Yi Jung about the matter but it seems that I need to take the matter into my own hands."


	2. Chapter 01

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV shows/ Anime I write for. They are properties of their owners and creators, and in no way am I associated with them. Any name, place, date and event similar to reality are coincidental. In no way am I getting money for writing these stories. No copyright infringement intended. ****These are only works of fiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"Yi Jung, what do you think of this? Isn't it beautiful?" She asked as she flipped the pages of a wedding magazine. "This will look good on the flower girls, don't you think?" She asked again but received no response from Yi Jung. She worriedly looked at him and asked, "Honey, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Yi Jung asked as he was brought back to reality.

"You seem to be thinking something. You're not paying attention to anything I say."

"Sorry, Eun Jae. I was… I was just thinking about work." Yi Jung answered as he took a look at the dresses Eun Jae pointed at. "They look good." He commented.

Eun Jae just shrugged off what happened and continued flipping the magazine. "Sometimes, you should take a rest, honey. You're overworking yourself. I don't want you to look tired and stressed in our wedding."

"Don't worry. The wedding is in three months. Things should be settled by then." Yi Jung answered. Just then, his phone started ringing. Yi Jung picked it up and talked over the phone. as Eun Jae listened, it seemed that something came up in the museum. "Eun Jae…"

"Yeah, I know. You can go ahead. I'll take care of these."

"Thank you." Yi Jung replied with a soft smile. "I'll call you later.'Kay?" Eun Jae nodded in agreement as Yi Jung planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

As Yi Jung exited the shop, Eun Jae continued to scan the magazine for the dresses of the flowers girls and the bridesmaid.

"Anything you like, ma'am?" the wedding planner asked Eun Jae with a smile as she continued flipping through the magazine.

Eun Jae closed the magazine and with a smile she said, "I love Miss Chu Ga Eul's works. Can you contact her for me?"

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di's voice was heard as soon as she saw Ga Eul step out of the airport. Without any worries with the people round them, Jan Di hugged her best friend who seemed to be doing well. a few years in Paris have surely done a good thing on her friend. "Look at you now, Ga Eul! You're so beautiful!."

Ga Eul chuckled at her best friend's reaction as she removed her sunglasses. "You look good yourself, Jan Di." Ga Eul commented as she flashed her usual bright smile. She then looked around her and breathed in. "It's been a long time since I've been here in Seoul. Seems like many things have changed."

"Yes." Jan Di answered as she and Ga Eul started to walk together. "So you better catch up, eh?"

"Jan Di, can you walk faster?" Gu Jun Pyo's voice, as mighty and authoritative as ever, was heard from where his car was parked.

As Jan Di and Ga Eul reached him, Ga Eul flashed the Shinhwa heir a smile, in which Jun Pyo responded with a smile. "Ga Eul, it's been a long time. I didn't know you are the one that we will pick up today. Jan Di never mentioned anything about your coming back."

"It's because I asked her to." Ga Eul responded with a smile. "You two still look like the same. Any marriage coming?" Ga Eul joked.

"Well, not yet. We'll let Yi Jung ma…" but Jun Pyo was shut off as soon as he felt Jan Di's foot stomp on his. "Ouch! That hurt."

"Don't mind this guy, Ga Eul." Jan Di replied with a smile, trying to divert the topic. "So, where are you going to stay?" Jan Di asked as she settled on the passenger seat while Ga Eul stayed at the backseat. Jun Pyo revved the engine and started their way towards the highway.

"In my old apartment." Ga Eul replied with a smile. "I've had it renovated before I come home so I think it's all good now."

"I see." Jan Di replied as she turned her attention to the road ahead of her. "You really love that place, don't you?"

"Hmmm…" Ga Eul nodded. Ga Eul then remained quiet as Jan Di and Jun Pyo started their usual bicker in front. Ga Eul, on the other hand, turned her attention outside and was marveled at how Seoul had developed into more wonderful and beautiful city than it was six years ago.

"Ga Eul…" Jun Pyo's voice from the driver's seat interrupted her thoughts. "We'll be hanging out in the lounge tonight. You wanna come?"

Jan Di shot a glare at her boyfriend at the mention of it. Jan Di mouthed, "Yi Jung would be there." But Jun Pyo shrugged it off and mouthed back, "They were done six years go."

As the two were now bickering silently, Ga Eul's soft and melodic voice said, "Sure, I'll gladly come. It's been a long time since I've seen you guys."

Jun Pyo and Jan Di had dropped Ga Eul off into her apartment before going to their respective workplaces. Apparently for them, as Ga Eul heard from Jun Pyo and Jan Di, Jun Pyo had taken full control over the Shinhwa corporation for the last two years while Jan Di is a certified doctor now, as well as Ji Hoo.. Woo Bin, on the other hand, has been more involved in the affairs of his family and Jae Kyung was still on the process of learning the ways around her family's business. Yi Jung, on the other hand, seemed to have been successful with his craft- from what Jun Pyo and Jan Di had relayed to Ga Eul, as well as what she heard while she was in Paris. Apparently, not only the Korean art market has taken notice of Yi Jung's talent but the international art market has also noticed his talent for the craft.

Ga Eul let out a wry smile as she tossed her bag to the couch upon entering her apartment. She's happy to know that he's been successful, as much as she had been. Taking a seat on her couch, Ga Eul looked around the apartment and found it still the same even after all the years not living there and having it renovated. She still had the same feeling coming inside this apartment, the feeling of being at home, which is the primary reason why she chose to live here in her course of her stay here in Korea. However, one thing seemed to have disturbed Ga Eul… everywhere she looks at this apartment, every corner, every part… reminds her of Yi Jung.

It had been six long years after their break- up… six long years of trying to move on and start anew. But up to this day, seeing this apartment, Ga Eul can't help but feel the emotions she had felt six years ago; she can't help but remember the things that had happened six years ago.

"_Why Ga Eul?" His voice cracked, making her guiltier than she already is. His pained voice, his pained look and eyes… All those were painful for Ga Eul to bear. She didn't imagine herself doing this, but here she is, asking him for the most dreaded thing to the both of them._

_ "Just…" she muttered in a low voice, almost inaudible. "I can't possibly pursue my dream and I can't focus if I know I left someone behind." Ga Eul reasoned out but she knows that Yi Jung would not take that explanation. She knows Yi Jung all too well and if she was given that explanation, she wouldn't take it, either. But in this situation, she couldn't come up with a better explanation than that._

_ "So we're ending this, just like that?!" Yi Jung asked, now slightly raising his voice at the explanation he just heard. "Is that really it, Ga Eul?" he asked with that same pained tone in his voice. "Is that really it?" he asked again when he did not get an answer from her in the first question. She nodded her head, unable to speak more. Yi Jung stared at her and felt his eyes starting to wet as well upon seeing her tears falling down from her eyes. "So, is this really it?" he asked again, now in a more stable tone. He received another nod from Ga Eul and that was enough. He can't bear to see her crying figure in front of him, anymore. "If this is really what you want… then so be it."_

Ga Eul opened her eyes as she felt the tears starting to fall down from her eyes once more. It had been six years since that day but still, that day haunted her every now and then while she was in Paris. The experience had been very painful and even after all these years, the guilt has never left her.

Sometimes, she had wished that Yi Jung could have asked her; that Yi Jung could have insisted to know; that Yi Jung could have fought, but these were all too late. She knows Yi Jung more than anyone else and Ga Eul could say that there's something bothering Yi Jung on that day which made him agree that easily. Knowing Yi Jung, he could have insisted to know more of the reason but he had rather not on that day. If Yi Jung could have… Ga Eul shrugged the thought away. There's no reason to be thinking of those things now. She wiped the tears off her face and flashed her bright smile to nothing in particular, but simply to make herself a little better. Even if she thinks of what happened that day, nothing would change. She can't possibly turn back to time and the damage is already done. They're already on separate ways now and all she can do now is to continue her path to forget about him, which, for the past six years had been rather unsuccessful.


	3. Chapter 02

**********DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV shows/ Anime I write for. They are properties of their owners and creators, and in no way am I associated with them. Any name, place, date and event similar to reality are coincidental. In no way am I getting money for writing these stories. No copyright infringement intended. ****These are only works of fiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ga Eul!" it was now Jae Kyung's voice that was heard all over the lounge as soon as Ga Eul stepped in. The two girls hugged and were all smiles. "You're beautiful, Ga Eul! How's Paris?" Jae Kyung asked as they started their way towards the couch.

"Still the same when you came there last year." Ga Eul replied as she took a seat. "Hey, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo." Ga Eul greeted the two other men who were seated on the couch across them.

"I see that Paris has done you something good." Ji Hoo commented as he put down the book he was reading.

"You could say that, Dr. Yoon." Ga Eul jokingly said.

"This guy has never changed." Woo Bin said as he offered Ga Eul a drink. "Still that quiet but deadly guy that he is. But you, look at you, Ga Eul!"

Ga Eul chuckled at Don Juan's comment and drank from the cocktail Woo Bin handed her. "It's just on the outside, Woo Bin. I'm still the Ga Eul you all know."

"So, how long are you staying?" Jae Kyung asked from beside her.

"Actually, I'm just here for the Seoul Fashion Week but just earlier, my secretary said that someone's asking me to design all the dresses and suits for her wedding, as well as her wedding gown. I'm still thinking if I should accept it or not since I have things back in Paris. We'll see."

"You've become famous so it's no wonder if someone will ask you to design the clothes for the whole entourage!" Jae Kyung commented.

The four of them continued talking, catching up with each other's lives. Ga Eul then looked around the room and found that Jun Pyo and Jan Di were not there yet.

"Where's Jan Di and Jun Pyo?" Ga Eul asked as she put down her drink.

"You know Jun Pyo, he never gets here on time. As for Jan Di, she might be nagging her boyfriend again. Those two never change." Woo Bin said. Just then, the door swung open and they thought that it was already Jun Pyo and Jan Di but much to Ga Eul's surprise, it's the one person she hasn't for years; the person she's been preparing to see for years.

"Yo Yi Jung!" Woo Bin called out his best bud's name as Yi Jung entered the lounge.

Ga Eul remained silent and composed in her seat as she heard his footsteps nearing.

"I guess I'm still earlier than Jun Pyo and Jan Di." Yi Jung commented in his usual velvety voice and neared Woo Bin.

"Guess who we have here." Woo Bin exclaimed as he approached Yi Jung and led him towards her. "Ga Eul's back."

Yi Jung stood frozen as he looked at the lovely lady sitting on the couch who seemed to be frozen like him. He stared at her for a whole minute, not doing anything else. Ga Eul, meanwhile, was frozen to her seat as well as she felt his eyes as if scrutinizing her whole being. Taking a deep breath, Ga Eul then looked on her side and met with Yi Jung's gaze. She's prepared herself for this encounter so there's no way that she would breakdown now. There's no way that she'd look like regretting that day six years ago. She'll never let him know. In order to move on, she needs to feel indifferent towards him. Exactly the thing that she needs to put up tonight. "Hey, Yi Jung." she said with a smirk on her face. "It's been a long time."

Yi Jung stared at her for a few seconds more before recovering himself. Her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her smile, they're still all the same. "Hey." He responded in a low voice as he took his gaze off her. Yi Jung then turned to look at Woo Bin and excused themselves. In a low voice, Yi Jung asked Woo Bin, "What is she doing here?"

"She's back." Woo Bin replied nonchalantly as if not noticing the tension brewing between Yi Jung and Ga Eul. It's been six years since they haven't seen each other and Yi Jung is in no way prepared to see her again, especially after what had happened. "Don't tell me you're not over her yet, my man. You're getting married in three months and it's been six years."

"I'm just… I'm just surprised, that's all." Yi Jung replied as he took another glance at her. He then blinked a few times and let go of Woo Bin's arm. "Let's… let's go back."

Yi Jung heard Ga Eul's chuckle as he went to the bar to grab himself something to drink. Clutching the glass of whisky in his hand, Yi Jung threw another look at Ga Eul and found himself being drawn to her again even after all these years. She's become more beautiful than when they last saw each other, more sophisticated and more composed.

_What the hell._ He cursed under his breath as he finished the contents of the glass, taking another look at Ga Eul who seems to be enjoying herself. Her greeting earlier, it seemed that nothing has happened six years ago. It irritated Yi Jung. It infuriated him. Had Ga Eul moved on already while he's stuck here, being drawn to her charms once again? _For heaven's sake, it's been six years, Yi Jung!_ He tried reprimanding himself but just taking a mere glance at her would make him remember that event six years ago. He's got thinking again. _Why the hell did she have to say that at that exact moment? Why does it have to be on that day? If only… if only she has said it on a different day… he could have fought; they could have fought. Of all the days, why did she have to say that on that particular day?_ It got him thinking once more and it just irritated Yi Jung more. Taking another glass that the bartender has given Yi Jung, he emptied the contents, slamming the glass on the counter as he saw her smiling face once again.

"Do you think those two were okay back there in the lounge?" Jae Kyung asked as Woo Bin stopped when the stoplight turned red.

"What do you mean?" Woo Bin asked, taking a look at Jae Kyung who seems to be in deep thought.

"Yi Jung and Ga Eul." She answered in a low voice then stared outside of the window. "They acted as if nothing's wrong but each time they take a look at the other, it seems that there's a pained expression in their eyes."

"Jae Kyung, it has been six years." Woo Bin tried to reason out as he put his gaze back on the road and stepped on the gas once again. "It's been six long years and remember, Yi Jung is getting married. There's no point to what you're saying."

"No, Woo Bin." Jae Kyung argued, now turning her gaze to the red- haired Don Juan. "Believe me, there's something wrong with those two."

"I… uh…"

"I know you notice it, too." Jae Kyung blurted out. "I know you saw something different with Yi Jung tonight and you're just trying to shake the thought away 'cause you know that Yi Jung is doing the same thing. But Woo Bin, I know you saw it too."

"Fine. Fine." Woo Bin admitted as he stepped on the gas when the lights turned green once again. "But what can we do? It's been six years, Jae Kyung. And I think that both of them are trying to move on already. Besides, it was the two of them who decided to break up… and remember, Yi Jung is getting married in three months." Woo Bin repeated, trying to pass the message across Jae Kyung who seemed to have forgotten that Yi Jung is going to wed someone else in a few months time.

"But he's not married yet." Jae Kyung reasoned out. She then turned to look at Woo Bin and he didn't like that look on her face when he turned to her.

"No, Jae Kyung. No." Woo Bin said, clearly knowing what's going on inside Jae Kyung's mind. "We're not going to push them to be together again."


	4. Chapter 03

**********DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV shows/ Anime I write for. They are properties of their owners and creators, and in no way am I associated with them. Any name, place, date and event similar to reality are coincidental. In no way am I getting money for writing these stories. No copyright infringement intended. ****These are only works of fiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Yi Jung slammed the door shut as he entered his unit. Still feeling irritated at his reaction earlier in the lounge, he plunged himself to his bed and lied down with feet apart and arms spread wide open. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple a little, trying to reduce the throbbing in his head… but to no avail since it was not his head that is throbbing, rather, it's his heart.

It had been six years… six long and painful years for him when they parted. He was slowly trying to live his life peacefully, trying to get rid of her in his mind… and heart. He had been unsuccessful for the first few years but now, he's slowly able to manage it. He's moving on in a constant pace, enough time for him until his wedding in three months. However, due to still unknown reasons to him, she's back. She's back again in his life. He doesn't know why the hell she's here and for how long, too. He and Ga Eul have the same circle of friends so it's no wonder if they'll meet again sometime. He just wished that it won't be any sooner. He's still to condition himself to act indifferent towards her. Yi Jung could have acted indifferent towards her earlier but he lost to her in that battle. Her expressionless face when she looked at him was enough to annoy the hell out of him. _How can she manage to look like that and act like nothing has happened?_ He then found asking himself that question again.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard his phone ringing. Yi Jung sat up on his bed and fished his phone out of his pocket. "Hey" Yi Jung said to the other person on the line, his voice sounded so tired on the phone.

"Yi Jung, are you alright?" the female voice asked immediately after Yi Jung spoke.

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered, closing his eyes "Just a little tired, that's all."

"Oh. I'm sorry if I interrupted your rest." Eun Jae apologized. "I just… I just want to know if you're doing well. You said you're going to call but it seems that you're too busy." Eun Jae said, retaining that apologetic tone in her voice. "I'll just see you tomorrow, eh? Good night, Yi Jung. I love you."

"Uh… yeah." Yi Jung responded curtly. "Good night, Eun Jae." Yi Jung said, closing his phone. He heaved a sigh and opened his eyes. "She's too nice." Yi Jung muttered as he tossed his phone to his bedside table. Seeing the picture of him and Eun Jae, which, she insisted on putting on his bedside table, Yi Jung immediately noticed the genuine smile on her face while his looks so fake compared to hers.

They've been together for almost a year and a half and it made him start to like the girl a little as each day passed by. She's nice, just like what he said and from a well to- do family as well. _Someone that matches you_, as his grandfather puts it. However, even if they've been together for that period of time and are currently engaged, Yi Jung has never told her that he loves her. Those three words, "I love you" never came out of his mouth when with her. Whenever she says that she loves him, Yi Jung would simply reply with a smile, a nod, a "yeah" or a "thank you", but never really returned those words. He's… he's not just ready to say those words again, especially if they're not sincere, unlike hers which always sounds like it came from the bottom of heart. Yi Jung simply can't say that he loves her, even if he really doesn't. So instead of lying, he won't just say a thing. He knows that Eun Jae is somewhat hurt by that but really… he knows she will only hurt more if she finds out that he's still thinking about his previous girlfriend that broke up with him six years ago.

* * *

"Good morning, Ms. Chu." Ga Eul's secretary greeted her with a smile as Ga Eul entered her temporary office while she's currently in Korea.

"Good morning too, Lin." Ga Eul responded with a smile as she replied to the other employees as well. Lin followed closely behind Ga Eul as she started to narrate Ga Eul's schedule for the day. She finished just in time when Ga Eul entered her room and sat behind the elegant mahogany desk. "Thanks, Lin. By the way, can you get me coffee first? The usual. My head's starting to throb a little because of last night's drinks."

"Yes, Ms. Chu." Lin politely agreed as she bowed to Ga Eul and excused herself out.

As Lin went out to get her coffee, Ga Eul started to look over the papers on her desk. It's only been less than 24 hours since she got here in Korea but a lot of work has piled up already. Invitations and letters for the upcoming Seoul Fashion Week lay on her table as well as the other plans about the said show. A copy of the latest fashion magazine also lay on the side of her table where Ga Eul is featured as one of the best designers of today. She scanned the magazine as Ga Eul waited for her coffee to come. After a few minutes, Lin entered her office again with the said coffee in hand, together with a bagel as well.

"I thought you might be hungry so I grabbed a bagel as well." Lin explained to her boss as she put the food on the coffee table across the room.

"Thanks, Lin. You're really wonderful." Ga Eul said as she stood up from her seat and went over to the coffee table to munch on what Lin has gotten for her.

"Would you like anything else, Ms. Chu?"

"Nothing for now. You can go back to your work. I'll just call when I need something. Thank you, Lin." Ga Eul managed to say as she put down her coffee. When Lin left her office, Ga Eul started munching on her breakfast and continued reading the magazine. After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door and Ga Eul knew it was just Lin so she let her secretary come in. "Any matter, Lin?"

"Ms. Park Hae In just called." Lin informed her boss as she neared the coffee table. Ga Eul raised her brow a little in a questioning manner, trying to figure out where she heard the name.

"The wedding planner?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yes, Ms. Chu." Lin answered as she looked down on her notebook. "She's actually trying to schedule a meeting with you and her client, Ms. Cha Eun Jae."

"Oh. I see." Ga Eul answered as she finished the bagel. She closed the magazine she was reading a while ago and then looked up at Lin. "Well… I haven't thought much about if I'm going to take that job since we're still quite busy with the Seoul Fashion Week and you know that I have things to attend to in Paris." Ga Eul said, in which her secretary listened and took note of.

"I've already said that to Ms. Park." Lin answered. "But it seems that her client really wants to meet you, Ms. Chu. She insisted to arrange a meeting, saying that you might change your mind when you meet Ms. Cha. It's quite a big wedding, ma'am."

"Well…" Ga Eul thought for a while before answering. "if she insists, then." Ga Eul let out a small smile. "I guess it won't be much a bother to meet Ms. Cha. Let's see if the terms are good." Ga Eul smiled once again and stood up from her seat. Lin followed her towards her table where Ga Eul sat behind the mahogany desk once again. "Schedule it on my free time, ne?"

* * *

"So, how are things going for the wedding?" So Yoo Rin asked as her son as they were having lunch on the restaurant near the museum.

"Things are going okay, omma." Yi Jung answered as he cut his steak. "Eun Jae and I were out yesterday checking out the dresses and suits for the entourage. But you know me, I don't have much interest in that and there was an urgent matter in the museum yesterday so I had to leave. I guess Eun Jae could handle that." Yi Jung answered nonchalantly since he's not really getting himself involved in the wedding stuff. One reason is because is he's quite busy with the things regarding the museum and second is that he doesn't really have any interest in the details of the wedding. All he cares about is that he would be married in three months to Cha Eun Jae because of his grandfather's request.

"I know you're not interested with all the stuff regarding the wedding plans but at least help Eun Jae once in a while. The lady's very excited about the wedding and you're hurting her with that attitude, as if you're not caring about the wedding at all." Yoo Rin said, trying to make her son help the lady with the preparations. "That way, you two would also get to bond. And I'm sure Eun Jae would appreciate the help."

"I'll try, omma." Yi Jung answered. "There are just some things that I need to do."

"I understand how much you want to impress your grandfather with handling the museum, but Yi Jung, please, help your fiancée."

Yi Jung only nodded this time before he shoved the piece of meat into his mouth. His mother then started babbling again about the preparations for the wedding and how excited she is, as well as Yi Jung's father and grandfather. Yi Jung remained silent, only giving a few comments every now and then. His mind is still occupied with what had happened last night at the lounge; with Ga Eul. He can't help it. He can't push her off from his mind and it's irritating him. It's been six years that they haven't seen or talked to each other, yet, it only took him a glance at her to make his heart beat like this again… after six years.

Meanwhile, at the other table, two young women were conversing about upcoming Seoul Fashion Week and due to their loud conversation; it didn't stop Yi Jung and his mother to overhear what they are talking about.

"Did you hear about it?" the woman with shoulder- length hair said to the other.

"What is it?" the other asked.

"The famous fashion designer, Chu Ga Eul is already back in Seoul for the Seoul Fashion Week. Gosh, I'm so excited to see her new designs!" the woman squealed. "I love her works!"

"Really? Wow. I guess the Seoul Fashion Week this year would be huge. They got Chu Ga Eul this year."

The two women continued to talk about the things concerning the Seoul Fashion Week and kept mentioning Ga Eul's name which kind of infuriated Yi Jung more as he was kept reminded that Ga Eul is back in the country.

"I see that Ga Eul-ssi's back." His mother then said after overhearing the conversation from the other table. It didn't help Yi Jung at all when his mother mentioned it as well.

"Yes, she is." Yi Jung just answered as he cut his steak. "I actually saw her last night. She was at the lounge with the rest."

"Really?" his mother asked, quite amazed that Yi Jung and Ga Eul already met. "How is she?" she asked, sounding quite excited with what Yi Jung has to tell her.

"She…" Yi Jung paused as Ga Eul's image from last night replayed in his mind. _Gorgeous and beautiful, as always._ He thought but didn't say it out loud. Instead, "She's grown sophisticated but the same Ga Eul… I think."

"I see." Yoo Rin said as she drank. "Looks like she's successful herself. Good to hear that she's doing well. I've always liked that girl. Too bad…" Yoo Rin was about to say more when she noticed the sad look on Yi Jung's face which lasted for a mere second. "Anyways, Yi Jung… your grandfather would like you and Eun Jae to visit the house this week. You better drop by, okay?" Yoo Rin said instead, changing the subject. It seemed to her that even after all these years, Yi Jung would still feel the same every time she mentions Ga Eul.

"I understand, omma."

* * *

"So the girl's back?" Grandfather So repeated what he has just seen on the news. It was after dinner and it has been a practice for the So family to gather at the living room after dinner. Yoo Rin is pealing and cutting the fruits to be eaten while Hyun Sub is sipping his tea. Grandfather So, with his cane in hand, tried to catch the attention of the couple.

"Who father?" Hyun Sub asked, as he is not aware yet of Ga Eul's return to Korea.

"That girl who Yi Jung went head over heels six years ago." Grandfather So said as he munched the apple that Yoo Rin prepared.

"Chu Ga Eul, you mean, father?" Hyun Sub asked, clearing the person that his father is describing.

"No one else but that girl. I heard in the news that she's gained some name for herself." Grandfather So stated.

"The girl's got talent." Yoo Rin joined in the conversation as she continued to peal the fruits. "I also heard that she's one of the designers that would take part in the upcoming Seoul Fashion Week. Ga Eul- ssi's receiving the attention that she deserves."

"It's none of my concern whether the girl is talented or not. It's not of my concern as well if she's getting what she deserves. What I want to know is for how long she will be staying here in Korea. It won't be any good if the girl stays here for too long."


	5. Chapter 04

**Chapter 4**

"It's nice to be finally meeting you, Ms. Chu."

"Same here, Ms. Cha." Ga Eul said with a smile as she let Cha Eun Jae enter her office. Ga Eul took the seat across Ms. Cha. "Congratulations in advance for your wedding." Ga Eul said, flashing a sincere smile at the lady across her.

"Thank you, Ms. Chu." Cha Eun Jae said with a smile as she took her seat. "I'm glad you finally agreed to meet me. I'm sorry if my wedding planner keeps on insisting but, I really want you to design the clothes for my wedding. No one could it better than you."

"Thanks for the compliments, Ms. Cha." Ga Eul responded softly. Ga Eul paused, as she waited for Lin to finish handing the coffee to Ms. Cha. "As you may know, I don't really have an intention of staying here for so long after the Seoul Fashion Week. There are still some things that I need to settle in Paris."

"I understand, Ms. Chu." Eun Jae flashed a smile at the designer. "But I really want you to design the clothes for the wedding." Eun Jae said, putting a stress on the word _really_ as to pass across to Ga Eul her intention. "If you need to go back to Paris, then it's fine with me. There could be some way for you to send the designs here in Korea. Technology is very advanced now."

Ga Eul smiled at Cha Eun Jae before taking a sip on her own coffee. "I guess you wouldn't take no for an answer?" Ga Eul asked in which she received a smile and nod from Eun Jae as an answer. "When is the wedding?"

"In three months." Eun Jae said.

"Hmmmm…" Ga Eul thought for a while as she placed her cup on the table. "Well then, I'll finish all the things left unsettled in Paris after the Seoul Fashion Week and then come back here for the wedding clothes. Would that be alright?"

"Sounds great, Ms. Chu."

"I thought you're not going to take the offer, ma'am." Lin said as she was cleaning up the magazines that Ga Eul and Eun Jae used earlier.

"Ms. Cha is persistent. It seems that she doesn't want anyone else but me." Ga Eul chuckled at the statement she just made as she settled behind her desk. "Her terms seemed to be good and the lady is … she's simply wonderful. I bet she wants everything to be perfect for her wedding. She seems to love her fiancé so much, too." Ga Eul said, pausing from doing her sketches. "I kind of envy her actually." Ga Eul stated, lowering her head. "We're of the same age and she's getting married already while I'm left alone. I remember telling myself six years ago that I would be marrying at this age… seems that it won't be coming true, though."

"You've got a lot of suitors, Ms. Chu. You can just choose from them." Lin said with a smile.

"I hope it's that easy, Lin." Ga Eul said, sadness evident in her voice. "I really hope that it's that easy." Ga Eul repeated, more to herself this time.

* * *

"Yi Jung!" Eun Jae called out the name of her fiancé to catch his attention as soon as she saw Yi Jung come out of the museum. She approached him with a bright smile on her face. Yi Jung flashed her one as well as Eun Jae took his arm. "She agreed!" she said quite excitedly which made Yi Jung wonder.

"Who?" Yi Jung asked as he opened his car door and let Eun Jae come inside.

"Ms. Ch…" Eun Jae was cut short when Yi Jung's phone started ringing. She flashed a smile at Yi Jung, signaling that he should take the call.

"Omma." Yi Jung said to the person on the other line as he made his way to the driver's seat and settled. "Eun Jae and I are on our way now. Yes, we'll be there by dinner time… I know Omma. I'll drive safely. Yes. We'll see you later." Yi Jung finished the call and then turned to Eun Jae. "What were you saying?" Yi Jung asked.

"Huh?" Eun Jae asked, as she seems to be rummaging for something inside her back. "Yi Jung, can you ring my phone? I can't find it."

Yi Jung did as he was asked and the phone started to ring in a few seconds. Eun Jae finally found her phone as Yi Jung started to sped up. Seems like Eun Jae has forgotten what she was about to tell Yi Jung.

* * *

"It's good to see you here, Eun Jae! It's been a while!" Yoo Rin exclaimed her excitement upon the arrival of Yi Jung and Eun Jae. She hugged the younger woman after getting the box of cake that Eun Jae brought for them. "You shouldn't have bothered to bring anything, Eun Jae." Mrs. So said as she led Eun Jae into the house.

"I can't possibly do that, Omma." Eun Jae said as she followed Yoo Rin into the house. "It feels so wrong coming here empty handed."

"Eun Jae!" Grandfather So's voice was heard as soon as he saw the two young figures entering the living room. "It's been a while, dear."

Eun Jae went over to where Grandfather So is and bowed at the old man. "It's nice seeing you, grandfather. Indeed, it has been a while. You look good."

"You look good yourself too, Eun Jae. I bet my granddaughter-in-law would be very beautiful on her wedding. I can't wait 'til you two are married!" Grandfather So said with a smile as he let Yi Jung and Eun Jae sit with him in the living room while dinner is prepared.

"It's in three months, grandfather." Yi Jung said as he took his seat. "You're rather excited. Much more excited than I am."

"Yi Jung…" Eun Jae said in a low voice as she looked at Yi Jung. "It's not good to talk to your grandfather that way." Eun Jae said in a low voice so that Yi Jung could only hear it. Yi Jung did not bother talking anymore and just turned his head away from his grandfather. Eun Jae heaved a sigh and then turned her head back to Grandfather So. "Grandfather, I'll just help Omma with the dinner." She said with a smile. Before leaving, Eun Jae turned to Yi Jung and looked at him as if asking Yi Jung to talk properly to his grandfather.

When Eun Jae left, Grandfather So started to talk. It was impossible for him to talk about this when Eun Jae is around earlier. He was glad that Eun Jae left so that he could bring up the topic. "I heard the _girl's_ back." Grandfather So said.

Even if Yi Jung and Eun Jae have been together for over a year and are going to be married in three months, the lady is ignorant to the fact that Yi Jung had a girlfriend six years, whom he had a bad parting with. Eun Jae knew that Yi Jung had a few girlfriends here and there but she is totally unaware of the existence of Ga Eul in his life. It was more of Yi Jung's decision to hide it from her since the experience has been very painful, and besides, Ga Eul, even for the past six years, has been endlessly lingering in his mind. On the other hand, Grandfather So did not tell it to Eun Jae as well as he said that Yi Jung's relationship with that girl is not to be taken seriously.

"Who?" Yi Jung asked nonchalantly as he continued to look away from his grandfather. He very well knows who the old man is pertaining to but Yi Jung chose to play ignorant. He didn't want to remember his encounter with Ga Eul the other night.

"Don't play ignorant, Yi Jung." Grandfather So said, his voice stern. "You know the girl very well Yi Jung."

"So? What if she's back?" Yi Jung asked, trying to keep his voice sound unconcerned about the matter.

"Nothing, son. Nothing." Grandfather So said with a smirk on his face. "I just want to know how you'll react to that."

"It's over." Yi Jung said with finality in his tone. He knows that that's what his grandfather wants to hear from him. He did not want Grandfather So to be messing up with Ga Eul's life again. She's doing wonderful and Yi Jung can't let Grandfather So ruin in for her. Don't get him wrong. He still has a lot of questions to ask her for what happened six years ago and he's still quite disturbed for the fact that Ga Eul is back in Korea. However, he can't deny the fact that what happened six years ago was partly his fault. And the least Yi Jung could do for her is to not let his grandfather poke his head into something that Grandfather So isn't related to. _No way in hell._


	6. Chapter 05

**********DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV shows/ Anime I write for. They are properties of their owners and creators, and in no way am I associated with them. Any name, place, date and event similar to reality are coincidental. In no way am I getting money for writing these stories. No copyright infringement intended. ****These are only works of fiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Jae Kyung, I told you already. I'm not joining this _plan_ of yours!" Woo Bin exclaimed as Jae Kyung came into his office, dragging him somewhere. "For all I know, all of your plans always end up as a total failure."

"Yah Song Woo Bin!" Jae Kyung exclaimed as she let go of Don Juan's hands and put her hands on her sides. "Not all of my plans end up as failures! And I'm pretty sure about this one! This will work. So why don't you just help me, ne?" Jae Kyung said the last line with a smile on her face.

"But Jae Kyung…" Woo Bin said, heaving a sigh. "There's no point in doing this. How many times do I have to tell you that Yi Jung is getting married in three months? And they are done six years…"

Woo Bin was cut off from giving Jae Kyung another lecture when the quirky heiress flashed him a deadly glare. "So you really want your best friend to marry someone he doesn't love? Come on, Woo Bin! I thought you want what's best for Yi Jung?"

"I want that. I want Yi Jung to be happy but…" Woo Bin paused, finding himself confused with his own words.

"See?" Jae Kyung said, flashing a victorious smile. "We're just going to push them a little, and I tell you, they'll stick like opposite sides of magnets after that little pushing."

"Jae Kyung…" Woo Bin called her name in a pleading tone, as if asking Jae Kyung to stop what she's planning. But Jae Kyung just continued to put that stubborn look on her face which made Woo Bin shake his head. "What about Eun Jae?" he then asked. "The lady doesn't know anything about Yi Jung and Ga Eul having a relationship in the past or the mere existence of Ga Eul in Yi Jung's life. Besides, if Eun Jae would be joining us, then Yi Jung and Ga Eul won't have the chance to…"

"Are you an idiot?" Jae Kyung asked. "Of course, Eun Jae won't be joining us."

"How…"

"From what I learned, Eun Jae is going to Macau next week to meet with her parents about the wedding and to catch up with something I don't care the hell about. She'd be there for several days, enough for us to execute the plan."

"Do you think she'd let…"

"Of course she would! Yi Jung knew us even before they knew each other and got together! If she wouldn't let Yi Jung come, she knows she's hitting our bad side. Besides, the girl is too nice, I doubt it if she won't let Yi Jung."

"You're just going to use her kindness, after all. Don't you feel pity for…"

"I pity Yi Jung and Ga Eul more. Enough of this, Woo Bin. Just help me, will you?"

"What about Yi Jung?" Woo Bin asked, quite certain that Yi Jung won't join something like this, especially if Jae Kyung was the one who planned it. They didn't really trust Jae Kyung on planning trips.

"That's how you're going to help me. _You_…" Jae Kyung emphasized on the word 'you' as she crossed her arms in front of her. "… are the one to convince Yi Jung." Jae Kyung said with big grin on her face.

* * *

He doesn't know how the hell Jae Kyung convinced him to do this but here he is now, trying to encourage his best friend to join that trip Jae Kyung had planned. He doesn't how he'll persuade Yi Jung but, as Jae Kyung put it, _"Yi Jung must come, or else…"_ That deadly statement from Jae Kyung echoed in Woo Bin's mind as he stood up from his seat and went over to Yi Jung's table.

"Come on, Yi Jung. You need to unwind once in a while." Woo Bin said, putting his hands on Yi Jung's table as the other was busy looking over the papers for the museum. "You've been such a workaholic. I bet you need some vacation."

"Like what I said, Woo Bin, there are still a lot of things to do here. Besides, if it's Jae Kyung that planned the trip, I doubt it if I'll be able to relax." Yi Jung answered without looking at Woo Bin. He opened one folder after another, checking the new arrivals for the museum, as well as the others that needed repair. Handling the museum has been so much work for Yi Jung that he rarely goes on vacation now. Besides, he'd rather bury himself with work as to divert his mind away from _her._

"We planned it." Woo Bin retorted back as he noticed the uninterested look on Yi Jung's face. "Come on, Yi Jung. It would be on a weekend so it's not necessary for you to come to work."

"Why are you so eager for me to join? You guys can go without me." Yi Jung said, now looking at Woo Bin straight in the eyes as he abandoned the documents in front of him to ask his best friend.

"You know that the F4 never go on a trip incomplete." Woo Bin answered; now removing his hands on Yi Jung's table. "Jun Pyo already arranged his schedule for him to be free this weekend. Ji Hoo has also taken the day off from the hospital this weekend. And I moved all my appointments this weekend. Now, if you won't go with us, then, might as well cancel the trip." Woo Bin said as he turned his back away from Yi Jung. He went over to the couch and grabbed his coat. His lips formed into a small smirk as he felt Yi Jung standing up from his seat. Yes, Woo Bin played quite dirty as to impose guilt on Yi Jung but there's no other way that his best bud would come without Woo Bin doing it. He has no other choice.

"Fine." Yi Jung said in a defeated tone. "I'll be joining you. So, when and where do we meet?"

* * *

"Ga Eul! I'm so glad you could come!" Jae Kyung exclaimed as she welcomed Ga Eul. The quirky heiress embraced Ga Eul with so much excitement.

"Sorry for being late. I had some things to finish so that I could take the weekend off." Ga Eul answered with a smile as Jae Kyung broke off the hug. Ga Eul looked around and found Jun Pyo's private plane waiting for them. _Jun Pyo has never changed._ Ga Eul thought as she started to walk to the plane with Jae Kyung. Much to her surprise, Ga Eul saw a familiar looking man walking in front of them. She should have known. Yi Jung was there, walking in front of her. _Aish. F4 never goes on a trip incomplete._ Ga Eul thought, smacking herself inside for not realizing it beforehand.

Yi Jung, on the other hand, was quite surprised when he saw Ga Eul coming over their way. As much as he wished that he doesn't see her soon, fate seems to be doing otherwise. _So much for having the same circle of friends._ Yi Jung thought as he entered the plane first and took his usual seat at the back. He sat by the aisle and waited for the others to board the plane as well.

Since they've been friends for years, it's been a practice for them to have their usual seats in Jun Pyo's private plane. Of course, Jun Pyo and Jan Di would be sitting side by side in the first row in front while Ji Hoo always takes the lone seat across Jun Pyo and Jan Di. On the other hand, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung would be taking the two- seats in the middle of the plane, which actually leaves…

"We have exact seats for the seven of us here." Jae Kyung said as she went over to her usual seat beside Woo Bin. "I'm afraid you'd have to sit beside Yi Jung, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul, not willing to show her uneasiness, just smiled and nodded her head in understanding. She went over to the other seat beside Yi Jung. She was glad that the seat was by the window for she has always enjoyed the scenery during take- off. After buckling herself, Ga Eul took a look at the man beside her who has his eyes already closed before take- off. _He's still as handsome as ever._ Ga Eul thought to herself. But then, she shook herself and shrugged the idea off her mind. She shouldn't be thinking of those things now. Trying to shrug her thoughts away, Ga Eul looked out of the window as the captain's voice was heard for take- off.

Yi Jung, on the other hand, though eyes closed, has felt her gaze on him. He decided to close his eyes and pretend to sleep as to not cause a more awkward atmosphere between the two of them. If he kept his eyes open, then he is ought to make a little conversation with her, which, he's quite sure would feel a little awkward for the two of them.

Now that he remembered it, the seats in this plane that the F4, Jan Di, Jae Kyung and Ga Eul took never changed. It has always been like this. Even if Ga Eul was away from them, the seats have always been the same; it's just that the seat beside him would be empty. And now that he thought of it, for the past year and a half that he was with Eun Jae, the group did not take a single trip which means that Eun Jae has never seated beside him in this plane, ever.

* * *

"Where's everyone else?" Yi Jung asked as he arrived at the living room of the rest house that they'll be staying here in New Caledonia. It was first planned that they were going to spend the weekend in the resort that the Gu Corporation owns but apparently, the resort is undergoing some renovations that there are only a few rooms and huts available. Due to that, Jae Kyung decided to let them use her family's rest house which is not very far.

It was only Ga Eul in the living room in her tank top and a pair of summer shorts. She was sitting on the couch and eating some nachos and clubhouse sandwich she made herself. "Jun Pyo and Jan Di went out on a stroll while Woo Bin went with Jae Kyung to shop. Ji Hoo's in his room, sleeping."

"Why didn't you go out?" Yi Jung asked, now feeling a little more comfortable with the two of them after the plane ride. Somehow the two of them ended with Ga Eul's head resting on Yi Jung's shoulder while his was lying lightly on top of her head. Both of them didn't have any idea how they ended that way but somehow, due to that, the tension between the two of them subsided. Yes, Yi Jung still feels the same towards her for what happened six years ago but… he just couldn't stay acting that way towards the girl. Besides, they're here to have fun and relax, and not to talk about their issues.

"It's so hot outside, I don' think I could handle the sun just yet." Ga Eul answered as she ate her nachos. "Want some?" Ga Eul offered her nachos which Yi Jung gladly took. He took the seat next to her in the couch but remained a safe distance between her so as not to make her feel uncomfortable. Yi Jung ate the nachos that Ga Eul made and as always, they tasted great. She's always been good with cooking and preparing food. "You're not going out?" Ga Eul asked casually as she changed channels.

"I thought I'd stay indoors first. The plane ride was quite long." Yi Jung answered.

The two of them stayed quiet for a while as Ga Eul is busy watching the variety program on the television while Yi Jung is slowly eating the nachos. Out of the blue, Ga Eul suddenly spoke. "Sorry about earlier." Yi Jung turned to look at her. Ga Eul kept her head focused on the television before continuing. "I didn't realize I was sleeping on your shoulder already." Ga Eul answered, meeting his gaze for a second.

"I don't mind." Yi Jung answered as he took his gaze away from her. "I'm getting something to drink." Yi Jung then said, changing the topic. "Anything you want in particular?"

Ga Eul shook her head and answered, "Just water, please. Thanks."

Though it can't be denied that what happened six years ago still bothers the two of them, being able to speak like this, casually and friendly is quite refreshing. It feels like they're starting to build a new relationship- well, not romantically- but a relationship that they know would both help them to move on with their lives. Besides, they've been friends before getting together so there's nothing wrong to revive the friendship they had in the past.

But in the end, what the two of them really wants is a talk that would finally answer the questions that have been haunting them for the past six years.


	7. Chapter 06

**********DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV shows/ Anime I write for. They are properties of their owners and creators, and in no way am I associated with them. Any name, place, date and event similar to reality are coincidental. In no way am I getting money for writing these stories. No copyright infringement intended. ****These are only works of fiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ga Eul sat by the balcony of her room, watching the waves as they reach the shore. After dinner, Ga Eul decided to stay in her room, instead. The others started to play cards in the living room but Ga Eul chose to stay here tonight. She doesn't feel like playing and besides, her mind is pretty much occupied with something else.

Her conversations with Yi Jung unexpectedly turned out to be rather casual. On the plane ride to New Caledonia, the two of them stayed quiet as both knew that it would be just awkward talking to each other. But earlier, when it was just the two of them in the living room, somehow, the tension and awkward atmosphere between the two of them subsided. Though their talks were usually short and most of the time they were quiet, Ga Eul is thankful that she's able to talk to Yi Jung like this again. After that night at the lounge, Ga Eul wondered if Yi Jung wanted to see her again after that night. His stares at her were as if scrutinizing her whole being and it just made her uncomfortable. But today, things seemed to have changed a bit, making her confused of what Yi Jung truly feels.

She wondered if he ever plans to confront her any moment for what really happened six years ago; to ask all the questions Yi Jung has. If ever that happens, will she finally tell him the truth? Or simply make up another excuse? If it's just her, Ga Eul would surely tell him the truth because she knows that Yi Jung deserves it. But then… "But then…" Ga Eul softly whispered.

Just then, the lights inside her room suddenly turned off all at once. Ga Eul stood up from her seat and slowly made her way towards her room but it was too dark inside. The moonlight was not enough to light up her room and Ga Eul was having a hard time maneuvering. Her legs started to shake as she is not really good with the dark. When she was young, she would imagine every creature that she could that would be in the dark and until now, she still has that kind of fear. Now on her knees, she slowly moved when she heard a voice shouting her name and the door to her room open up.

"Ga Eul!" A familiar voice was heard as the door opened. Ga Eul tried to make out the face of the owner of the voice but it was just too dark and she's too afraid to stand up now. "Ga Eul, where are you?" the same voice asked and Ga Eul is pretty certain that it is _his_ voice. Traces of worry and panic are evident in his voice as he continued to look her for.

Ga Eul heard his voice, as well as his footsteps, nearing her. "Yi Jung?" she asked, stretching out her hand as she tried to move. "I'm here." Ga Eul said softly. She started to move slowly on her knees, arms stretched so that she won't bump into something. Suddenly, Ga Eul felt warm hands touch her outstretched ones and she instantly felt her heart thump loud as soon as she felt his touch.

"Found you." He said in his usual velvety voice, making her heart beat faster than normal now. Yi Jung took her hands and helped her to stand up.

"What happened?" Ga Eul asked, though she has no idea where to turn to since it's too dark and she could not make out Yi Jung's face. The only thing that tells her that he's there by her side is because he was still holding onto her hands. Those hands were as warm as before, when he used to hold her hands at times like this and during those cold times, as well. She'd have to admit, Ga Eul has missed his warm hands touching hers. It's been six years since Yi Jung has last held her hands. That moment, Ga Eul found herself reminiscing those moments.

_ "Yi Jung, it's too dark." Ga Eul murmured as she held Yi Jung's hands tighter._

_ They are currently in an out- of- town vacation together with the F4, Jan Di and Jae Kyung when suddenly, the lights went out. It was already dark outside and the moonlight's not enough to provide them with enough light to see inside the house. The couple could hear Jun Pyo's voice from the outside, complaining on how Jae Kyung's supposedly 'perfect' vacation turned out like this. The two of them shrugged Jun Pyo's complaints and just stayed quiet._

_ "Don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of the dark." Yi Jung said soothing words to his girlfriend as he held her hands tighter and her body closer to him. "I'm here with you, okay? I'll be by your side so don't worry, dear..." _

"Brownout, I guess." Yi Jung answered, breaking Ga Eul's trail of thoughts. Yi Jung has still not let go of Ga Eul's hands. "We don't know what exactly happened, but the lights suddenly turned off. They're looking for the generator now. Light should be back any moment." Yi Jung explained, still holding onto her. When the lights went off earlier, the first thing that he did was to rush into her room since he knows that Ga Eul is not really good with the dark. Not caring if he can't see a thing, he rushed in here, knowing that she would be afraid to stay in the dark by herself.

"Yi Jung, thank you." Ga Eul softly said, not minding that Yi Jung hasn't let go of her hands yet.

* * *

"Really, do we need to do that, Jae Kyung?" Woo Bin asked as he and Jae Kyung were standing outside the control room. Just a few minutes ago, Jae Kyung dragged Woo Bin here and asked him to switch off all the electricity lines in the house. Woo Bin heaved a sigh for what he had done.

"Didn't you hear someone rushing in the corridor after you switched off the electricity?" Jae Kyung asked, amusement evident in her voice. "I bet it was Yi Jung, rushing to get to Ga Eul's room because he knows that she's afraid of the dark."

"Aren't you just disturbing everyone?" Woo Bin asked as he was about to enter the room and open the switch again when he felt Jae Kyung's hand grab his arm.

"Not yet, Woo Bin." Jae Kyung said as she stopped him. "A few more minutes, okay?"

"But it's too dark." Woo Bin reasoned out.

"Just a few more minutes." Jae Kyung said in finality.

* * *

"You're not going for a swim?" Yi Jung asked as he stopped in front of Ga Eul. They are currently at the beach; Jan Di and Jae Kyung are both enjoying the water while the other three men were playing beach volleyball. Yi Jung took the empty seat beside Ga Eul as he handed her a drink.

"I'd rather stay here." Ga Eul answered, taking the drink from Yi Jung. As Ga Eul took her drink, she noticed that Yi Jung was topless. His body seemed to have improved through the years, his chest muscles and abs were toned perfectly. As soon as she realized what she has been doing, Ga Eul took her gaze off him and drank from the juice instead.

"How have you been?" Yi Jung asked out of the blue, his voice calm. Ga Eul turned to him with a puzzled look. Yi Jung realized what that meant and answered her unvoiced question, "I realized I haven't asked you that since you arrived."

"I've been good." Ga Eul answered simply. Truth be told, she was shocked to hear that question from him. She never expected that Yi Jung would ask her how she has been the past few years. Sitting with him right now, she never imagined this. She came back to Korea solely for the Seoul Fashion Week, not planning to meet him again. But fate seems to be doing otherwise. She doesn't know why Yi Jung is acting like this. Why is he being nice all of a sudden when just a few days ago, when they first met after six years, Yi Jung was acting so uneasy and shocked? How did this happen in just a short period of time? _He's confusing me._ Ga Eul thought.

Ga Eul did not elaborate more on her answer since Yi Jung seemed pretty satisfied with her response. "You?" Ga Eul asked, throwing the same question back at Yi Jung.

Yi Jung chuckled before answering. He then turned his gaze to Ga Eul, meeting her eyes and answered, "I… I don't know." The smile was gone on his face as soon as he said this. Taking his eyes off Ga Eul's gaze, Yi Jung lowered his head as a wry smile formed again on his lips. "There were times when I've been well, but there were also times that have been rather hard for me."

Ga Eul didn't know how to take the answer she received from him. Seeing Yi Jung's expression now, she could make out that the past six years has not been easy for him. She didn't know if it's because of what happened between the two of them or some other thing. She's only sure of one thing: that expression on his face means that he had been in pain. _And so am I. _She thought.

* * *

"Where's everyone else?" Ga Eul asked as she stepped out into the lobby of the airport after going to the comfort room for a while.

Yi Jung was sitting on the bench for the people waiting. As soon as he heard Ga Eul's voice, Yi Jung stood up from his seat and met her mid- way. "Ji Hoo suddenly had an emergency in the hospital. Jun Pyo and Jan Di suddenly went out of sight after the plane landed. Jae Kyung and Woo Bin, on the other hand, seemed to be hurrying somewhere. No one else was left so I thought to wait for you." Yi Jung explained.

"Thank you." Ga Eul said with a smile. "Then I guess I'll be going first." Ga Eul muttered, pulling her luggage towards the exit but Yi Jung's voice stopped her.

"I can… I can give you a ride if you want."

"That would be a bother for you, Yi Jung." Ga Eul said, turning to Yi Jung again and flashing him a wry smile. "It's late and I think you ought to rest."

"I insist." Yi Jung said firmly, making Ga Eul agree to him without anymore excuses.

Yi Jung stopped the car in front of the apartment that he knew all too well. As Ga Eul went out of his Lotus, Yi Jung followed and opened his trunk to get Ga Eul's luggage inside. He then helped Ga Eul put the luggage in front of her door as Ga Eul punched in her security code.

"Good night." Yi Jung muttered in a low voice as he walked back to his car. When he was about to go inside the driver's seat, Yi Jung heard Ga Eul's voice call him, stopping him from opening his car door.

"Yi Jung!" Ga Eul called out to him, just in time before he got in inside his car. "Would you…" Ga Eul paused, unsure if this is a right thing to do. But seeing the sleepy look on Yi Jung's face, Ga Eul decided that it is not safe for him to drive in this state. And somehow, she wanted to spend a little more time with Yi Jung. The drive to Ga Eul's apartment had been filled with casual talks, nothing connected to what happened six years ago. It was obvious that they were both somehow avoiding that topic for now and so, no one brought it up. "Would you like to have some coffee first?" Ga Eul then continued her offer and then immediately added her reason. "You seem a little sleepy already. It's not advisable for you to drive in that state."

"Thank you, Ga Eul." Yi Jung responded and was about to make up an excuse but Ga Eul beat him to it.

"This time, I insist." Ga Eul then said with a smile as she opened her door, welcoming Yi Jung into her apartment. Yi Jung had a small smile on his face as he locked his car and slowly made his way inside Ga Eul's apartment. As soon as he stepped inside Ga Eul's apartment, Yi Jung suddenly felt his mind flood with memories. Even though he noticed that the apartment has been renovated, the memories he and Ga Eul had in this apartment are still present and he couldn't help but feel nostalgic.

Everything in this place reminds him of the good times that they shared together. Everything seems to be disturbing some part of his memory that he was lost in thoughts, not noticing what Ga Eul had been up to.

Since Yi Jung was pretty occupied, he didn't notice Ga Eul stand by his side and offer him a cup of coffee. "Here you go." Ga Eul said, breaking Yi Jung's trail of thoughts. Yi Jung took a look at his side and found Ga Eul offering him a cup of coffee while her other hand held onto her own cup. "Take a seat." Ga Eul offered as she settled herself on the couch.

Yi Jung looked down on his cup and smelled a familiar scent of coffee. _Black coffee._ Yi Jung thought to himself as soon as he saw the cup on his hand. Even after all these years, Ga Eul still remembers that he only drinks black coffee. Also, the coffee that Ga Eul made for him smelled utterly familiar and he can't be mistaken that this is the same coffee that they both enjoy in college during those times when they needed to stay awake. After a few moments, he realized that he'd been standing for too long and that Ga Eul's eyes are already on him.

"I really think you should drink that." Ga Eul said with a smile as she took a sip in her own cup. Yi Jung nodded in agreement as he took the seat across Ga Eul and drank from his own cup.

The two of them remained quiet for a while before Yi Jung broke the silence between them. "When are you leaving?" he then asked. Since Ga Eul has arrived in Korea, Yi Jung has already been bothered when she'll be leaving the place. At first, he was so intent on her leaving as soon as possible but now, he thinks otherwise.

"Saturday morning." Ga Eul answered as she took another sip from her cup. "The day after the major show." Ga Eul did not bother to tell Yi Jung that she would be coming back to Korea to design for Cha Eun Jae's wedding clothes.

"I see." Yi Jung muttered as he took another sip from his cup. Somehow, Yi Jung felt a little sad when he heard that she'll be leaving by the end of the week. He knows that Ga Eul did not come back to Korea to stay here for good but it was just… _too soon._ Somehow, after spending the weekend with her- and well, with the rest of the F4, Jan Di and Jae Kyung- Yi Jung suddenly realized how much he missed her these past few years and how much he wanted to spend more time with her- that's why he offered a ride home and although he was planning to turn down her offer at first, Yi Jung was pleased that he stayed. Knowing that she'll be leaving this coming Saturday, Yi Jung was glad he stayed and that he would be able to spend a little more time with her. He doesn't know if this will be their last meeting because he bet that both of them would be busy this coming week, nonetheless, it would be good to make the best out of this time with her. "So you're just here for the fashion week, huh?"

"Yeah." Ga Eul nodded her head. She didn't elaborate on it and just drank from her cup of coffee.

Yi Jung simply nodded his head and put his cup of coffee down. Though he didn't want to end the conversation just yet, he found himself at loss for words to say. He couldn't think of anything else to talk about since they have pretty much conversed about her life on the way here. Just then, he heard Ga Eul's voice again as she asked him a question. "How's your family?" Yi Jung turned his gaze towards her with a questioning look on his face. Ga Eul spoke again, "How's your grandfather? Hyun Sub- ssi and Yoo Rin- ssi?"

Yi Jung found it quite odd that Ga Eul asked for his family. Well, not that odd for his mother because Yoo Rin and Ga Eul have always gotten along before but for Ga Eul to ask about his grandfather, it seems quite unlikely. "They're doing fine." Yi Jung answered. "Grandfather has fully entrusted the museum to Appa and me. The old man's still strong even after all these years. As for Omma, she hasn't changed one bit." Yi Jung replied.

Ga Eul nodded her head as she heard that Yi Jung's family is doing fine. Though Grandfather So has been rather hard on her when she and Yi Jung were still together, Ga Eul can't help but wonder how the old man is doing. Even if he's so against her relationship with Yi Jung, Ga Eul has always respected Grandfather So and has somehow regarded him as her own grandfather as well.

"Your mom?" Yi Jung asked, breaking Ga Eul's trail of thoughts.

"She's fine, too." Ga Eul answered, taking a look at Yi Jung. "I'm planning to visit her one of these days before leaving since I'm still busy at the moment."

"Won't she come with you to Paris?"

"I have asked her but she insisted on staying here. You know how my mother could be stubborn at times." Ga Eul said with a smile.

They continued talking about Ga Eul's mother and Paris until Yi Jung noticed the sleepy look on Ga Eul's face. He looked at his watch and found that it's already a little past two in the morning and realized that he should be going now, even if he doesn't want to yet. "I should be going." He then suggested to the sleepy Ga Eul. "You ought to rest now. I'm sorry for staying for too long."

Ga Eul turned to his direction and put her cup of coffee down. "Sorry. I… I guess I was just a little tired from the trip. It's a long flight."

"I know." Yi Jung answered as he put down his own cup and stood up from his seat. Ga Eul was about to stand up as well but Yi Jung told her that she doesn't need to send him off. "Just go to rest." He said with a smile, pocketing his hands. "Thanks for the coffee." Yi Jung then said as he turned his back. As he was a few steps away from her, he heard Ga Eul's voice stop him.

"Thank you too, Yi Jung." she said softly, standing up from her seat. "Will…" Ga Eul paused taking a deep breath. For the second time tonight, she's not sure if what she'll be asking is right. She paused, thought for a moment and decided against it. "Nevermind." She told him instead. Yi Jung simply flashed a small smile at her before continuing his way out.

_Will I see you again? _Ga Eul found asking the question to herself, instead, as she heard her apartment door lock.


	8. Chapter 07

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are not the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Any resemblance to real people, living or dead, events or places is entirely coincidental. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **First of all, I would like to apologize for not updating this story here. I rarely open my account and upload the stories in soeul scribbler, instead. So for those who don't know soeul scribbler, I uploaded all the chapters I've written so far. The story has 17 chapters so far, plus the prologue which means 18 chapters in total. I hope you enjoy reading the rest of the chapters as the story is about to end. I promise to update my account from now on! hihi :)

xoxo,

Reg :D

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Yi Jung, are you alright?" Eun Jae asked as she noticed the bothered look on Yi Jung's face. They are currently having dinner out after checking out the flowers that will be used for their wedding. As usual, Eun Jae made most of the decisions but she was glad that Yi Jung was with her. However, since they got to the flower shop, Yi Jung seemed to have been bothered by something. Eun Jae let it go at first but it has been a while since he was looking that way and she can't help but worry.

"Huh?" Yi Jung asked, obviously occupied by something that he was not able to fully comprehend Eun Jae's question. He has just understood that she had called him.

"You seem to be pretty occupied these past few days." Eun Jae said in a sad tone as she put down her knife and fork. "Yi Jung, if there's anything that is bothering you, you know that I'm just here to hear it out. I… I can't help but worry about you."

"I'm sorry." Yi Jung muttered as he put down his utensils as well. Eun Jae was kind enough to bother about him and ask what the matter is but in no way would Yi Jung tell her. Truth be told, it was actually Ga Eul who is bothering his mind, like always. After all these years, she's the only one who could bother him like that, making him lose track of his conversations, as well as his schedule that his secretary needs to remind him repeatedly, and other things. Tonight is no difference. _She's leaving tomorrow._ Yi Jung found himself thinking. After their trip to New Caledonia last week, the two of them were not able to see each other anymore. He knows that she's busy the whole week for the major show tonight. On his part he didn't know why but matters in the museum seemed to have piled up after coming back from New Caledonia. "Paper works in the museum are wearing me out." He said which is not entirely a lie, but is not the whole truth, either.

"Take a break once in a while, will you?" Eun Jae said with a smile as Yi Jung nodded his head.

The two of them continued eating but somehow, the look on Yi Jung's face did not change since he's still bothered that Ga Eul is leaving tomorrow and up to now, they still hadn't had a decent talk. He wants the questions that have been bothering him for six years now to be answered. He knows that if he wants to find the answers before she leaves, he must take a move and go to her tonight and talk to her.

"Eun Jae…" he called the attention of the young lady seated across him. "I know this is kind of rude but…" Eun Jae stayed quiet as he listened to what her fiancé is about to say. "I got something to do." He then said. He knows it was rude to say that in the middle of the meal. He also knows that somehow, Eun Jae would be suspicious of what's going on but he didn't care. For now, he just wanted to see Ga Eul and talk to her. _Now or never._ Yi Jung convinced himself that he needed to do it now else, he'll be haunted by those questions endlessly.

Eun Jae can't deny that he was hurt that Yi Jung's attention wasn't on her while they were choosing the flowers and having dinner. Since the two of them got together, Yi Jung has always seemed that his mind is occupied with something else and it hurt Eun Jae because she knows that it's not her. Tonight is not an exception. As a matter of fact, these past few days, Yi Jung seemed more occupied than he was before and it hurt Eun Jae. She wanted to ask him about it but never got the chance to since he would always leave in the middle of their date or something.

"Couldn't you leave after finishing the meal?" Eun Jae asked softly, not wanting to experience being left alone on the dining table for the nth time. Eun Jae saw the urgency in Yi Jung's eyes but female instinct's telling her not to let Yi Jung go tonight. "You haven't eaten anything since this afternoon and you barely touched your food." Eun Jae said, worry evident in her voice. "And, as selfish as this may sound, but Yi Jung…" Eun Jae paused, gathering all the courage she could muster to finally say it out loud. "I don't want to finish dinner tonight all by myself. These past few days, it seems that you've been occupied with something. It may just be work, I told myself several times but…" Eun Jae paused, feeling the tears welling in her eyes. "it hurts me that you leave in the middle of everything. I'm always happy that you find time to come with me to prepare for the wedding but you always leave before finishing the meeting with the planner. If that's not the case, then you'll be leaving in the middle of dinner. I always let you go and you know that because I know that's your work. But for tonight, Yi Jung... can't you just stay with me 'til the end?"

Yi Jung felt a pang of guilt ran through his veins as he heard Eun Jae. It's the first time that she had said something about this matter and it's also the first time that Yi Jung realized what he had been doing to his fiancée. Yes, he knows for sure that he doesn't love Eun Jae as much as he loved Ga Eul but he has always liked Eun Jae for the fact that she's nice and understanding. Unlike other girls, she's not demanding of his time and attention and would always let him go when he needed to. He didn't realize that he had been doing it so often and he'd have to admit, he never thought of how she felt. He always thought that it's okay with her and that she'll understand it. He never realized how much he has already hurt her. "I'm sorry." Yi Jung then said as he fixed the way he was seated. "I'm sorry." He repeated. "I didn't realize. I'm…"

"Just stay with me for tonight and you'll be forgiven." Eun Jae said with a smile, in which, Yi Jung nodded his head.

* * *

_Will I see you again?_ Ga Eul thought of her unvoiced question that night. She sat on her couch, a glass of red wine on hand. The major show that she has been preparing already ended hours ago, and so is the after- party in which she only attended about a quarter of it. It's already a little past two in the morning and Ga Eul sat on her couch, looking at her surroundings and seeing her bags packed, ready to leave for her early Saturday flight to Paris.

Ga Eul sipped from her wine and thought about _him._ They weren't able to see each other after that night due to the fact that she was so busy with the show, which, fortunately, turned out to be great. As for Yi Jung, Ga Eul is quite sure that he is busy with the affairs in the museum since he has left for the weekend to go to New Caledonia, and from what Yi Jung said to her, almost all the affairs in the museum is handled by Yi Jung.

She thought about him- how he has changed during those six years, how he was still the Yi Jung she knew from back then. Yi Jung has grown more handsome, that, Ga Eul couldn't argue. He was already that good- looking when they met and when they were together. There were times during college that Ga Eul could hear the girls around her talk about Yi Jung- how handsome and hot he is and how lucky her girlfriend is. Ga Eul chuckled at the thought. Now, if it's even possible, Yi Jung has become more handsome than he was before and has a well- built body (from what she observed in New Caledonia). On the other hand, Yi Jung, Ga Eul has also noticed, has become more serious, a little more like Ji Hoo. "I guess he has just matured." Ga Eul said loudly as she took another sip from her wine glass.

Even after all these years, Ga Eul still finds herself, from time to time, thinking about Yi Jung. This habit has been done more often this past week after meeting him again. Even after all the time has passed, Yi Jung is still the guy who occupies her mind. Ga Eul can't help but wonder when this would stop. She has been trying to move on but she would always fail dramatically. She tried and tried but would always end up thinking of him at the end of the day. He was her first love, and her last at the moment. _First love never dies._ She always wondered about that. Is that what she is feeling? Will her feelings for Yi Jung ever die? Ga Eul shook her head, not knowing the answer to the question.

Now, for the first time, Ga Eul wondered if Yi Jung has moved on already. This is actually the first time she deeply thought about that in years because when she thought of him, Ga Eul would always picture their happy times together or the things that they went through when they were still together. It never came to her mind to think about if he has moved on. Because every time she tried to, Ga Eul has always found herself crying, thinking how unfair it is for him to move on and for her not to. Ga Eul has never asked any of her friends if Yi Jung has a girlfriend now since it will only cause them to think that she hasn't moved on yet. And of course, she didn't dare to ask Yi Jung about it. What would he think about her? "It just doesn't seem right to ask it." They ended their relationship in bad terms and they have not been in touch with each other for six years and then she suddenly asks if he has a girlfriend? It doesn't seem right. It occurred to her that he might be seeing someone now, considering that Yi Jung is as one of the most eligible bachelors in Seoul. Besides, with his looks, money and power, who wouldn't be interested in him? And Yi Jung has always charmed many women. But then, if he has a girlfriend, why didn't Yi Jung bring his girlfriend along in New Caledonia?

It only confused Ga Eul as she thought of it because even if she wanted to convince herself that he's single, there's something else telling her that he isn't.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Yi Jung woke up quite late already. As he opened his window, Yi Jung noticed that the sun has already risen and people are already flooding the streets.

Last night, he wasn't able to see _her_, the day before she leaves since Eun Jae has asked him to stay. After dinner, they went to some other places and just talked and talked- how excited she is about the wedding and how lucky she is to be engaged with Yi Jung. Yi Jung, throughout the conversation, only spoke little and just listened to her, his mind drifting to something, or better yet, someone else. Because of that, he wasn't able to go and meet Ga Eul last night. He brought Eun Jae home quite late already and he wasn't sure if it's right to go to Ga Eul's at that time of the night. And so, he decided to wake up early today to catch Ga Eul in her apartment. Unfortunately, since he was tired from yesterday, Yi Jung seemed to have overslept.

He immediately washed his face and changed his clothes. Yi Jung put on his watch and grabbed his keys as he exited his unit. "Damn." Yi Jung muttered to himself as he saw that it was already a little past 9. He hurried downstairs to his car, revved the engine as soon as he got in and he was rushing to get to the airport. He doesn't have any idea what time her flight is. He didn't ask her. All he knew was that she was leaving Saturday morning. That's all.

Yi Jung put on his wireless and pressed the speed dial button, calling Jan Di. He didn't have Ga Eul's contact number and asking for it would take a longer time. Jan Di's phone rang several times before she answered. "Hello?"

"Jan Di, this is Yi Jung." Yi Jung said as he maneuvered his car to a U- turn.

"Oh, good morning Yi Jung!" Jan Di greeted from the other line. "What's with the call at this time?"

He knows that asking Jan Di for Ga Eul's flight would sound a little awkward but he had no other choice. Jan Di is Ga Eul's best friend and he's quite sure that she would know Ga Eul's flight back to Paris. "Do you know what time Ga Eul's flight is?"

"Ga Eul has already boarded the plane. The plane should leave in a few minutes now. I am already on my way out of the airport. Is there something you're going to tell her?"

Yi Jung didn't bother to answer Jan Di's question and just thanked her. "Thank you, Jan Di." And then he hung up the phone. Yi Jung stepped on the accelerator and zoomed his way to the airport. From his location now, Yi Jung can tell that he's only 10 minutes away from the airport.

After several minutes, Yi Jung finally arrived in Incheon airport. He ran inside, looking from side to side.

"Yi Jung!" he heard a familiar voice call out to him. Yi Jung turned out to the direction of the voice and saw Jan Di waving at him. They met mid- way and Yi Jung grasped for breath as he stopped in front of Jan Di. "Yi Jung… I'm…" Jan Di started to say as she saw the exhausted look on Yi Jung's face. "I'm sorry. Ga Eul's plane has already left."

Yi Jung looked up to see Jan Di looking at him. "You're kidding, right?" Jan Di shook her head to answer Yi Jung's question. He then stood up and just then, he heard a woman's voice announcing the departure of flight PAR 50993 for Paris, France. He heaved a sigh and pushed his hair back in exasperation. He didn't make it. He was a few minutes late. She's already gone. He will not see her again.

"You still love her, don't you?" Jan Di said out of the blue as she noticed the look on Yi Jung's face. He turned to look at her, as if asking how she knew about it. "You didn't stop loving her after all these years… even if you're engaged to someone else already. I know it, Yi Jung." Jan Di paused, staring directly at Yi Jung's eyes. "The way you stared at her when you were still together and the way you looked at her during the vacation didn't change. They are the same. Whenever you look at her, I can see how much you love and care for her." Yi Jung looked away, not wanting to reveal more to Jan Di, but it was already too late. Jan Di knows everything. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Jan Di then said with a smile as she noticed the look on Yi Jung's face. "I don't have any idea if your F4 friends already know about this but you can count on me that I won't be saying anything to anyone else. Let me just tell you one thing, Yi Jung." Jan Di said which made Yi Jung turn to Jan Di's direction. "Ga Eul feels the same way."

_He ran breathlessly, past other people while searching for a familiar face. He looked around, from side to side, his senses all alert for something that might lead to Ga Eul. Yi Jung paused, out of breath from running. "Where are you?" he muttered, wishing that she could hear his voice. "Where are you?" he asked again, now louder which made other people turn their heads towards his direction. He didn't care. All he wants now is to find her and get her back._

_ After thinking about it, Yi Jung realized that he had been wrong to agree to her decision. Thinking about it thoroughly, he doesn't even remember what made him agree in the first place. Grandfather So's orders? Ga Eul's pleads? He doesn't know. He doesn't care anymore. All he cares for now is to find her and stop her from leaving. _

_ Yi Jung started moving again, but as soon as he ran again, Yi Jung heard a female's voice announcing the departure of a plane to Paris. And that was also when he saw Jan Di and the others walking out of the airport. Yi Jung ran to them, his mind praying that she didn't board the plane._

_ "I'm sorry, bro." It was Woo Bin's voice that crushed him. Yi Jung didn't need to say anything for his friends already know what he was looking for. "She left." Woo Bin added, making Yi Jung's heart shatter more._

_ "If I had come earlier…" Yi Jung trailed off, as thousands of what- ifs entered his mind. But then again, all these what- ifs would not bring her back. They would not bring back time. He's late. He's too late. And for the first time that day, Yi Jung felt tears starting to fall down from his eyes._

The same event six years ago occurred again today. The scenes repeated inside Yi Jung's head as he tried to focus in driving. Why was it that he's always late by a few minutes? Why wouldn't he always make it in time? Why would fate never let him have her back?

As he stopped for the stoplight, Yi Jung felt tears running down from his eyes again.


	9. Chapter 08

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are not the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Any resemblance to real people, living or dead, events or places is entirely coincidental. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"And we're not going to do anything?!" Jae Kyung stood and shouted as if she was the only person inside the room.

"Shhhh…" Woo Bin quieted her, pulling her back to her seat. "Can't you keep your voice down? Everyone's looking at you."

"But why aren't we doing anything?" Jae Kyung asked again, now lowering her voice a bit, though it didn't actually help. Everyone inside the café is still staring at Jae Kyung, wondering why she's being so loud all of a sudden.

"What can we do?" Woo Bin asked, exasperated as he leaned back against the chair. "Tell Master So that the engagement can't happen? Kidnap Yi Jung or Eun Jae or…" Woo Bin paused as he saw Jae Kyung's eyes glittering at what he just said. "No, Jae Kyung. We're not kidnapping anyone here."

"BUT, WHAT WILL WE DO?" Jae Kyung asked through gritted teeth and was almost glaring at Woo Bin. Woo Bin heaved another sigh and shook his head. Really, anything has to be done when the heiress wants something to be done.

"Then just stop the news from coming to Paris."

"Are you insane?" Jae Kyung asked, as she found Woo Bin's suggestion impossible. "That's close to impossible!"

"Then that simply means that nothing can be done, Jae Kyung!" Woo Bin said. He leaned on the table, now closer to her as he repeated, "Nothing can be done."

"Yes, something can be done." Jae Kyung said as she shot Woo Bin a deadly glare. "And didn't I tell you that Ga Eul would be coming back? So when she arrives here, it won't be impossible for her to see the news that Yi Jung is engaged. What we can do is to stop the engagement all in all so that no news about your best friend's engagement will be publicized."

"So, what do you suggest?" Woo Bin said as if challenging Jae Kyung. He leaned back again against the chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't know!" Jae Kyung admitted at once. "That's why I'm talking to you right now because I can't think of anything."

"So do I."

"So, what? We're just going to let that happen?"

"Jae Kyung…" Woo Bin heaved another sigh before continuing. He then rested his hands on the table as he started to talk, now calmly. "We did what we can in New Caledonia, okay? You said that they're going to stick to each other like magnets after those plans of yours. I agreed and we executed what you wanted to occur… but then, nothing happened. Ga Eul went back to Paris after a week and Yi Jung continued to see Eun Jae." Woo Bin paused, waiting for any response from Jae Kyung. When none came, he continued. "I understand what you want to happen, Jae Kyung. We both want Yi Jung and Ga Eul to be back together but then, do they want to get back together themselves? Aren't we just pushing what we want?" Woo Bin paused again as he saw Jae Kyung nodding her head. "There's nothing we can do more, Jae Kyung. If they want to get back together, then it's already up to the two of them to do something."

* * *

"I'm glad you came over, Eun Jae." Yoo Rin expressed her excitement as she gave Eun Jae a hug and a slight peck on the cheek. "Where's Yi Jung?"

"He's busy with work." Eun Jae said with a smile as Yoo Rin assisted her to the living room. Yoo Rin took the cake that Eun Jae bought and asked the maid to cut it for them. Eun Jae took her seat as they arrived in the living room.

"What brought you here by the way, dear?" Yoo Rin asked as she took her own seat as well.

"Well… I thought of giving Yi Jung a present next week on the announcement of our engagement." Eun Jae paused as the maid came in and served them with the cake and tea. When the maid left, Eun Jae continued. "He has always mentioned how much he loves the view from his room but since he's not living here anymore, I was thinking of doing a painting of that as a present to him. "

"Quite thoughtful of you, Eun Jae." Yoo Rin expressed.

"I was thinking if I could work in his room so that I could have a view from it." Eun Jae then added. "By the way, I'd really appreciate it if you won't tell Yi Jung. I want to surprise him." Eun Jae then said with a smile in which Yoo Rin nodded.

"Okay then, dear. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Yoo Rin then said. "You can come up after eating."

Eun Jae pushed the door open to Yi Jung's room. It was not her first time to be inside his room here in their ancestral house but it has been a while she's been here and her first time lasted for only a few minutes. As she entered his previous room, Eun Jae immediately saw the pieces he made displayed on a glass case at the corner of the room. She closed the door and started to look around. Eun Jae also took note of the several medals and plaques displayed in his room, almost all are awards from pottery contests when he was young. Pictures of little Yi Jung are also displayed, along with pictures of his family and of course, the F4. Eun Jae looked at his little version and found herself smiling. She wouldn't really mind having a son as adorable as him.

Inside his room, it was quite evident that majority of Yi Jung's childhood was spent with pottery, as seen with the pieces and awards displayed in his room. Eun Jae also took not of his books, the ones he used way back when he was still in school.

Finally, Eun Jae raised the blinds by his window and saw how marvelous and wonderful the view from his room was. She did not find herself asking twice why Yi Jung loved the view from here. A lake, which is only few meters outside the So estate, was seen from his room. Eun Jae could see the water sparkling under the bright sunlight, as well as the birds flying over it. Trees were also scattered by the lake, which made the view a lot more beautiful. A small smile crept on her face as she imagined herself painting from here. She's sure that her gift for Yi Jung would turn out great.

Eun Jae then let the blinds fall and was about to get out of his room when she saw newspapers piled up on Yi Jung's desk. Eun Jae wondered why Yi Jung would be keeping the newspapers. She went over to it and saw that the newspapers were from six years ago, and Yi Jung's exhibit was on the front page of the newspaper. Curiousity filled her senses and Eun Jae took the first paper on the pile and started to read it.

_ So Yi Jung. Another member of the So clan starts to make a name for himself in the world of pottery. Yesterday, the potter prodigy proved himself to the world that he is indeed the heir to the famous So clan, as another solo exhibit was opened. _

Eun Jae continued to read on the article and was smiling. Even though she hasn't met Yi Jung yet during this time, she was proud of him. Eun Jae knew that Yi Jung has the talent and also the passion for this craft. She read on and when Eun Jae was finished, she opened the next page of the newspaper where some photos of the pieces were printed. Yi Jung was undeniably good since back then based on his works. Eun Jae looked at the photos, noticing how intricate the designs were.

At the bottom of the page, Eun Jae noticed a photo of a vase and from the caption below, Eun Jae found out that it was actually the masterpiece. Eun Jae noticed how different and special it looked from the rest of his works. "No wonder this one's the masterpiece. Too bad it wasn't on sale." Eun Jae said out loud as she read the article below it. "I bet a lot of people would have wanted to buy it." From the description in the article, Eun Jae found out that the vase was only a foot high with intricate autumn leaves carved at the bottom. The vase was also hand- painted by Yi Jung himself which made Eun Jae appreciate the piece more. She'd love to see the piece in person and see for herself Yi Jung's masterpiece. "I hope Yi Jung still has it."

* * *

Yi Jung pushed the door open to his studio. It has been quite a while since he had been here. He had been quite busy the past few weeks. He missed being here. He missed playing with clay, molding them into wonderful pieces of art. He missed the studio as a whole, for this has been his sanctuary for the past six years.

After taking off his coat, Yi Jung wore his apron and grabbed a bulk clay. He started spinning the potter's wheel and with that, Yi Jung tried to shape it into a vase, making the hole at the middle first. But then, the clay deformed the first time that he did so. Yi Jung tried it again but the same thing happened to the clay. He stopped the spinning of the wheel and figured out that he can't concentrate with so many matters in his mind.

This past week, several events started to take place that Yi Jung felt he can't handle them anymore. First one was when Ga Eul left without them having a proper talk. It disturbed him so much that the event next week- a major exhibit showcasing the art pieces from the previous Korean dynasties- almost slipped his mind. To top it all off, Grandfather So suggested that next week, on the opening night of the exhibit, his and Eun Jae's engagement be announced to the public. So many things have happened in a span of a few days and Yi Jung wasn't in the right mind yet to process them all.

After washing his hands, Yi Jung took off his apron and went to the bar- yes, he had one in his studio- to grab something to drink. For several days already, he had been drinking alcohol to somehow help clear his mind. Yi Jung poured himself a glass and drank it in one go. He had another glass, this time, feeling the alcohol sensation run down through his throat.

Next week, his engagement to Eun Jae would be publicized. Would it reach a Paris? He wondered about this several times. Somehow, he doesn't want Ga Eul to know that he would be marrying another woman in three months. Somehow, he didn't want to inform her that he's engaged to someone else already; that he has been dating someone else. However, Yi Jung's sure that in one way or another, the news will eventually reach Ga Eul- and he can't do anything about that.

* * *

"Wouldn't these look good on the flower girls?" Eun Jae asked enthusiastically as she pointed a picture of flower headdress. "I bet they'll look a lot cuter…" Eun Jae paused as she realized that Yi Jung wasn't actually paying attention on what she was saying. "Yi Jung?" she then called out to grab his attention. Yi Jung looked at her questioningly and it only proved that he wasn't really listening to her at all. "Were you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" Eun Jae said, slightly raising her voice out. She then put the magazine down and asked the wedding planner to leave her and Yi Jung for a minute.

"I'm sorry." Was all that Yi Jung could mutter. Truth be told, he wasn't really listening. His mind is drifting a hundred miles away. It was only when Eun Jae called out to him that his senses were back to where they are supposed to be.

"Yi Jung…" Eun Jae said his name again, now, in exasperation. "You've been occupied lately." Eun Jae blurted out. "I know work can be stressing but…" Eun Jae heaved a sigh before continuing, "it's been too much, Yi Jung. These past few days, it seemed like your thoughts are always drifting far away. Last time at the restaurant, you opted to stay with me but it felt like your presence wasn't even there at all. As I've said last time, I've been trying to understand you and all… but it's already getting too much, Yi Jung." Eun Jae felt tears welling in her eyes and she tried very hard to not let them fall as she continued. "Honestly… I feel like you're not into this wedding at all. I thought that men are just like that. I thought that men don't really get themselves involved with things such as wedding preparations but at least… I thought that men ought to give support to their fiancées. But Yi Jung, I can't feel it coming from you." Yi Jung could only lower his head in embarrassment. He pushed his hair back and listened to what Eun Jae had to say. "You don't know how excited I was when I found out that we're getting married. I thought you felt the same way, but now, I doubt if you ever felt the same way in the first place." Eun Jae stopped. She knew she was saying too much but, she needed to let it out. She is so ecstatic about the wedding that she's working so hard for it. She was even planning to give Yi Jung a present for their engagement but with Yi Jung acting this way… "Talk to me when you're ready." Eun Jae then said as she grabbed her bag and left.

* * *

"YOU JERK!" Grandfather So screamed at Yi Jung as the latter entered the living room.

Yi Jung came in with his head bowed down. He knew what was coming when his mother called him earlier and asked him to drop by. _"Your grandfather wants to talk to you."_ was how his mother had put it, but Yi Jung knew it was something more than just a talk.

"What did you do to Eun Jae?!" Grandfather So bellowed as he stood up from his seat, both his cane and So Hyun Sub helping him up. "Did you cancel the engagement?" Grandfather So asked as he pointed his cane towards Yi Jung who did not move from his position a few feet away from his grandfather.

"No, grandfather. I did not cancel the engagement." Yi Jung answered in a low voice, his head still lowered.

"Then why the hell is the girl crying when she came home?! Madame Cha informed us that Eun Jae has locked herself inside her room and didn't even eat a single thing since she came. Tell me, what happened?"

"It's a matter between the two of us, grandfather."

"Yi Jung…" Yoo Rin interrupted as she heard her son's answer. "It's not how you answer to your grandfather." She whispered but Yi Jung didn't took notice of it at all.

Grandfather So made a really loud sound when he put his cane back to the ground. "Is it because of that girl, huh? She left Yi Jung. She already left for Paris. She left you… again." Grandfather So said, making his point clear to his grandson. "I thought you won't get involved with the girl again but…"

"It's really none of your business, grandfather." Yi Jung said once again, cutting his grandfather off.

"I'd make myself clear again, grandson. Don't get yourself involved with that girl again… ever. She doesn't deserve your attention at all. And always remember, she was the one who left you… she gave you up, Yi Jung…"

"ENOUGH!" Yi Jung cut his grandfather off, not caring if he raised his voice at the old man. "Don't worry, grandfather, the wedding will take place, if that's what you're worrying about." Yi Jung then bowed down, just to show the little respect left he had for his grandfather, then departed.

* * *

_"Here's the ticket for Paris and your scholarship." Grandfather So asked his secretary to hand to Ga Eul the documents. "You're leaving next week. Make sure to break it off with my grandson before you leave."_

_ "But…" Ga Eul was left speechless as she saw Grandfather So seating behind the huge mahogany desk when she came in. Her eyes widened in surprise as the secretary handed her the documents that she needed for her scholarship and flight for Paris._

_ "You actually thought you had the talent, huh?" Grandfather So said, smirking as he said those words. "Don't be so proud of yourself, Ga Eul. The others' works were a lot more beautiful and elegant than yours… but, you just had to win." Ga Eul could only stand like a statue at her place and listen to the old man's words. She still can't believe that it was actually Yi Jung's grandfather that's giving her the scholarship for Paris. "Leave for Paris. Pursue your dream. AND LEAVE MY GRANDSON." Grandfather So said the last words firmly, making his point clear to the young girl._

_ It was then that Ga Eul stepped forward and placed the folder on top of the table. "I'm sorry, sir. But…"_

_ "You can't fool me. Don't tell me that you love my grandson because I know that you don't. You're only after his money since he's the heir to the So clan. I'm sorry, but, what you did on my grandson won't work on me."_

_ "I'm not after his money…"_

_ "And don't fool yourself, either." Grandfather So cut Ga Eul off as he pushed the folder nearer to Ga Eul. "You and I both know that you need money. You and I both know that it's only through this scholarship that I'm giving you that you'd be able to pursue your dream. You and I both know that it's only through this that your father…" Grandfather So paused as he saw Ga Eul's face twitch at the mention of her father. "We both know that this is the only way. So take it, Chu Ga Eul, and leave my grandson in return."_


	10. Chapter 09

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are not the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Any resemblance to real people, living or dead, events or places is entirely coincidental. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"What's up?" Woo Bin asked as soon as he came and took a seat across Eun Jae. "Where's Yi Jung?"

"He's probably busy in the museum." Eun Jae softly said as she put down her cup of tea. She was about to ask for the waiter to take Woo Bin's order but Woo Bin beat her to it. After the waiter took Woo Bin's order, Woo Bin spoke once again, "So, what's up?"

"Yi Jung…" Eun Jae murmured, barely audible but Woo Bin was keen enough to hear her and read her lips as they moved. He let her take her time to continue as he felt that something must have been bothering Eun Jae. Woo Bin knew what it was about; he already had an idea when Eun Jae asked if they could meet today but he stayed quiet and let her say it herself. "…he seemed a little out of himself lately." Eun Jae paused again and took a deep breath, then continued a few moments after. "I understand the fact that he's busy with a lot of stuff in the museum… but lately, it's been too much. I don't know what's with him…"

This time, Woo Bin cut her off and directly asked, "So, you want me to tell you what's going on?"

"I thought you might know something." Eun Jae said quite desperately as she lifted her head and looked at Woo Bin.

"Eun Jae…" Woo Bin paused, thinking of the right words to say. Thank god he was good with dealing with women. "Women's instincts are quite reliable sometimes. However…" he quickly added, "it doesn't mean that you should always rely on them." Woo Bin was smacking himself in his head for somewhat lying to Eun Jae but he thought that it would be better if Yi Jung would be the one to tell her about it. He knows that he is not in the right position to do so and Woo Bin also knows that Yi Jung would not appreciate it if he tells to Eun Jae. Woo Bin is sure, that somehow, Yi Jung would want himself to be the one to explain everything to Eun Jae, if he ever will.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you should just trust Yi Jung."

"I've already talked to him about it a few days ago… but up until now, he hasn't contacted me." Eun Jae confessed, sounding depressed when she said it. "It's only a few days before the opening of the exhibit… and right now, I don't know if the announcement will be made."

"I bet Yi Jung is sorting out things first. He isn't like a guy who would want to talk unprepared. I'm sure he's thinking things over. Just for now, trust Yi Jung, Eun Jae. That's all I could tell you."

* * *

"So they're on a quarrel now? Great news!" Jae Kyung exclaimed as she sat on the couch beside Woo Bin, her smile widening.

"It's not great news, Jae Kyung."

"Yes it is!" Jae Kyung said, still with that same freaky smile on her face. "Then that would mean that Yi Jung would cancel the engagement. No engagement, no marriage and then Yi Jung and Ga Eul could get back together!" Jae Kyung clapped her hands in excitement, as if everything is going well according to what she wanted.

"It doesn't seem like it." Woo Bin argued as he slouched back to the couch and folded his arms in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think Yi Jung would cancel the engagement."

"Why not?! Sure, Yi Jung is not that dumb to marry just someone"

"And he's not that dumb either to cancel the engagement, Jae Kyung." Woo Bin turned to look at Jae Kyung, trying to send the message across her. "Cancelling the engagement would anger the hell out of his grandfather and it wouldn't result to anything positive. I bet his grandfather would think that Ga Eul would have something to do with the cancellation of the engagement even if it was Yi Jung's own decision. I think Yi Jung have already thought of that so I don't think he would be cancelling the engagement. I bet he doesn't want his grandfather to do anything to Ga Eul."

"But… why would he continue the marriage if he doesn't love Eun Jae at all? He would just be ruining his life by doing that."

"Yi Jung would rather ruin his life… than ruin someone else's." Woo Bin looked at Jae Kyung directly in the eyes as he added, "He'd rather ruin his own life… than ruin Ga Eul's,"

* * *

"Ms. Cha has just called and cancelled your meeting for today. She said that she was sick and couldn't come out of the house." Lin informed Ga Eul who was busy sketching on her desk.

Ga Eul put down her pencil and looked at Lin. "I hope she gets well soon." Ga Eul smiled sincerely and then grabbed her pencil again to start sketching.

"It seems that you are almost done designing the clothes." Lin observed as she looked at the piece that Ga Eul was sketching, as well as the other ones that are piled up on her desk.

"Yes." Ga Eul replied without removing her eyes from her sketch. "I only need Ms. Cha's approval and her fiancé's as well." Ga Eul then paused and realized, "Speaking of her fiancé, I haven't met him, right?"

"Yes. Ms. Cha would always be the one to come here a few weeks ago. She was always alone with the wedding planner."

"I'd need to see her fiancé to know if this suits him." Ga Eul said as she grabbed a sketch from the pile and looked at it carefully. "And he would need to approve this too. You know how grooms can sometimes be pickier than the brides." Ga Eul said with a smile.

"I know, Ms. Chu." Lin agreed. She then excused herself a few moments later to give Ga Eul the time to continue doing her sketches.

As soon as Lin exited her room, Ga Eul put down her pencil and looked at the men's clothes that she had designed for the groom. She could already picture the finished product in her mind… with Yi Jung wearing them. Ga Eul sighed as she put down her sketch to the side. It has been a habit of hers since college to imagine Yi Jung while she was sketching some men's clothes.

_ "Ga Eul- yang…" Yi Jung sighed. Here goes his girlfriend again, dressing him like a Barbie doll. Well, not really a Barbie doll but he just simply doesn't get it why Ga Eul loves to make him wear this and that. _

_ "Don't move!" Ga Eul said out loud as she finished buttoning Yi Jung's polo. She then adjusted his collar and picked the necktie from the side and started doing it as well. _

_ "I really don't get it why you love dressing me up. You could ask Jan Di or Jae Kyung to do it for you." Yi Jung reasoned out as he tried his best not to move._

_ "Jan Di and Jae Kyung can't wear men's clothes." Ga Eul reasoned out as she continued doing his necktie. "And I suppose you wouldn't like it if I would dress up your F4 friends, instead." Ga Eul said playfully as she looked at Yi Jung in the eyes, flashing him a winning smile._

_ Yi Jung can only sigh at what she just said. Of course, he'd rather let Ga Eul dress him up than look for some other guys. He then looked at Ga Eul who was still busy fixing his clothes and he'd have to admit, this whole thing that they are doing is making him smile. He really finds Ga Eul cute whenever she's sketching and fixing clothes. Yi Jung could see how much she loves what she's doing and he couldn't do anything but to support her. So, as her supportive boyfriend, he obediently stayed put and let her play with him. _

"Anything really suits him." Ga Eul said out loud as she reminisced those moments in the past when she used to make him wear or creations or when she simply played with his wardrobe. Those moments were some of the most unforgettable she had with him in the past. And it was one thing out of the hundred more reasons why she loved Yi Jung, because unlike other men, Yi Jung would endure being her model and… well, entirely anything else just to show his support to her. Yi Jung had always been supportive of her dreams and aspirations, as much as she was supportive with his pottery. And for that, she had loved Yi Jung more.

* * *

"Eun Jae… I'm sorry." Yi Jung apologized for the second time since he came over to Eun Jae's house. "A lot of things have been going on lately and I wasn't able to process them all since everything passed like a blur. I truly am sorry."

"Yi Jung…" Eun Jae mouthed his name as Yi Jung's words sunk in. This is the first time, in the year and a half that they've been together that they actually fought or something like that. There have been numerous times in the past that Yi Jung would be very busy about work but like what Eun Jae had said before, she had always endured it and she knew at that time that everything Yi Jung was doing was plain work and not anything else. But recently, Eun Jae felt that there's something more than just work that has been bothering Yi Jung. She doesn't know what it is; she doesn't have any idea what it is. But her gut feeling tells her that it is something that she should be afraid of; something that she should be cautious of. But, as Woo Bin had put it a few days ago, Eun Jae told herself to let it go and just trust Yi Jung. She knew she should, since they're getting married in a few months time and she's sure that this is not the first time that something like this would happen. "I'm sorry, too." Eun Jae said. Yes, she's taking Woo Bin's advice.

"I'm the one who should say sorry. Not you." Yi Jung argued. He had been thinking the past few days about what his next move should be. He knew that he ought to apologize to Eun Jae for being such a jerk to her. The girl has done nothing wrong. Yi Jung knew that it was his entire fault. It was him who has been acting weird and out of himself lately. It was him who has been always preoccupied with something. It was him who hasn't treated Eun Jae the way she was supposed to be treated. It is a given fact to him that she can't love the girl, but it doesn't really mean that he should not respect her and treat her properly. As a gentleman, Yi Jung knew that he ought to treat her well- not just because she's his fiancée, but above anything else, she is a woman. "I'm really sorry."

"Apology accepted." Eun Jae said with a smile. "I thought that maybe I was just thinking too much, too. So really, don't think that this is entirely your fault." Yi Jung nodded his head in response. The girl's really too nice to him. "Just…" Eun Jae paused, as she grabbed Yi Jung's hand and made him look at her in the eyes. "…promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Tell me everything… and I mean everything, that I need to know." Eun Jae said, making herself clear to Yi Jung. "I understand that there are some things that you can't say to me; that there are some things that you'd rather keep to yourself. But Yi Jung…" she paused again, thinking of her next words. "…let me remind that I'm just here. I'm always beside you, to hear you out. And… to avoid something like this to happen again, please tell me what I need to know, so that I won't assume anything. Please promise me that, Yi Jung. Please."

* * *

"Can't you do a bomb threat or something?" A desperate Jae Kyung turned to the guy on her side who was busy looking at the relics inside the glass cases.

The exhibit has already opened and a lot of people gathered inside the huge So museum. Some pieces have already been unveiled and so, guests are checking them out as they were waiting for the program and the unveiling of the other pieces to start. More than the program itself, there were speculations about an important announcement that the head of the So clan would make. People can't definitely miss that.

"Won't you give up?" Woo Bin asked as he straightened his back and took a look at Jae Kyung who was so beautiful in her red off- shoulder dress.

"I'm just asking." Jae Kyung said shyly as she turned her back at Woo Bin. Really, she's becoming more desperate now that the announcement is just a few minutes away. She heaved a sigh then looked around to see if their other friends have already arrived.

"We'll be lucky if Master So won't arrive… which, I highly doubt."

"I just hope Ga Eul won't…" Jae Kyung started but paused upon mentioning Ga Eul's name. She closed and opened her eyes several times to check if she was just hallucinating or not but…

"Good evening, Jae Kyung, Woo Bin." Ga Eul greeted them with a smile as she walked towards the couple, together with Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Jan Di on the side. She's looking very pretty in an aquamarine empire cut dress and a pair of heels.

"Ga Eul…" Woo Bin and Jae Kyung said her name at the same time. Both were surprised to see Ga Eul here tonight. No one expected that she'll be coming here.

"What are you doing here?" Woo Bin then asked as he was the one who first recovered from shock.

"I told you guys, didn't I, that I would be coming back?" Ga Eul said with a smile as she held onto her purse. "I got an invitation from my client a few days ago to attend this event. She told me that I'll be meeting her fiancé here." Ga Eul said, quite oblivious to what is going to happen. She did, however, notice the tense look on her friends' faces. "I know it's quite odd for me to be here. It's… I'm inside the famous So museum and looking at the event, I'm sure Yi Jung and his grandfather would be around. But just to set things straight, I didn't come here to meet him or anything. I'm clarifying this so in case his grandfather comes, I have people to defend me." Ga Eul added jokingly.

"You know that we'll defend you, no matter what." Jun Pyo said as he stood next to Jan Di. However, they all can't tell if they'll be able to defend her from the announcement that is about to take place. All the F4, add Jan Di and Jae Kyung, are not oblivious to what Grandfather So is planning to announce in tonight's event. Yi Jung has relayed to them that his engagement would be publicized tonight so they can't help but worry about Ga Eul's presence here. There's certainly nothing that they could do to stop what's going to happen or to stop Ga Eul from knowing the truth.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are not the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Any resemblance to real people, living or dead, events or places is entirely coincidental. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"What are you doing here? Why is the main guy of the night out here?" Yoo Rin asked with a smile on her face as she approached her son. He was staring blankly at the night sky when Yoo Rin found him. "Nervous?"

Yi Jung turned to look at his mother on his side. Pocketing his hands, Yi Jung said, "Nothing, really, omma. Just… thinking about things."

"Something is worrying my son, right?" Yoo Rin smiled knowingly. She can really read through her son very well.

"Just…" Yi Jung paused, smiling too to his mom. She really knows everything. Even though he doesn't really tell her much these days, it always seems that his mother knows things. He doesn't really know how his mother does it but Yi Jung is glad that at times like this, he doesn't really need to explain everything. Just the gist, or even a hint, he knew his mother would get it and understand what he's going through. "I'm pretty nervous about the announcement grandfather is planning to do tonight."

"Hmmm…"

"Honestly…" Yi Jung paused, thinking if this is the right thing to say. That moment, his mother turned to face him and let out an encouraging smile as if saying, "_You can tell me anything."_ Yi Jung continued, "I never actually thought about the wedding at all, until now." He then paused again and looked at his mother. When she didn't say anything, Yi Jung continued, "I haven't really thought about things… until now that grandfather is to let the whole world know about this engagement. It all seems surreal to me. I know that if Eun Jae hears this now, I know she'll be hurt and I'm sorry for that. But I just can't really put myself into this… thing." Yi Jung finished, with an apologetic look on his face. He knows he's a big jerk for acting like this. It was only a few days when he talked to Eun Jae and now, he's not living up to his promise.

"You know son…" Yoo Rin started to talk as her son finished. "There are certain things in life that are so precious to us that we hold on to them no matter what happens; that we hold onto them when even though we know that there are other people hurting because we can't let go." Yoo Rin paused as she faced her son and grabbed hold of his hands. "During these times, there are certain things to consider- whether it is better to hold on… or to finally let go; and whether you care about yourself or about others first."

* * *

Grandfather So walked up to the stage slowly, with his cane and Hyun Sub serving as his support. The emcee had called him and here he is, standing before the hundreds of people as they waited for the announcement he was going to make.

"First of all…" Grandfather So started. "I'd like to thank each and every one of you who made time to attend this special event tonight. Thank you for giving your time and for continuing to support this museum in each endeavor that we make. Tonight, is a wonderful night for we present to you the wonderful and magnificent works of art. I hope you enjoyed viewing each piece, as they hold a special place in our heart, and a special meaning to our country as well." Grandfather So paused as he composed himself. "And tonight is not just wonderful because of that. I know you've heard about it. I… have a special announcement to make tonight."

A few meters away from where Grandfather So is speaking, Ga Eul stood with her friends, waiting for what the old man has to say. Oblivious to what was about to come, Ga Eul seemed composed and listened to every word the old man had said. On the other hand, Jan Di, Jae Kyung and the rest of the guys seemed too tensed because they knew what was coming, and they don't know how Ga Eul will react once she hears about Yi Jung's engagement.

Jae Kyung caught Woo Bin's attention and whispered to him, "Should I ask Ga Eul to come to the women's room with me?"

Woo Bin looked at Jae Kyung. He heaved an exasperated sigh. "Jae Kyung, we all want to stop what is about to happen tonight. We all want Ga Eul not to her anything but… somehow, I feel that it's finally time to let her know. Keeping this engagement a secret from her, I feel like lying and it's not making me feel better. And keeping it from her won't make anything better too. Sooner or later, somehow, Ga Eul would find out about the truth. There's no more escape, Jae Kyung."

Grandfather So took a glass of wine from one of the waiters and raised it up high. "Everyone, let's have a toast for my grandson, So Yi Jung and her soon- to-be wife, Cha Eun Jae! For Yi Jung and Eun Jae!"

Glasses toasting were heard as soon as Grandfather So finished. Yi Jung and Eun Jae, together with their parents stood by the side of the old man and toasted as well. A round of applause was soon heard after people drank from their glasses.

Everyone seemed happy about the announcement, except for one person who stood frozen on the ground, as if her shoes were glued on them. Her hands fell to her sides, making the wine spill to the floor and afterwards, due to her loosing grip, the glass finally fell down to the floor, making a breaking sound. This caught the attention of people, most especially the ones in front. People turned to look at where the sound came from and people found themselves looking at Ga Eul.

Grandfather So looked surprised when he saw Ga Eul standing in the midst of the crowd. But the surprise on his face was replaced with a smile as soon as he realized that the girl had heard his announcement earlier. "Tonight can't be more wonderful than this." he mouthed as he finished the contents of his glass.

Looking at the source of the breaking glass, Yi Jung's eyes widened as he saw Ga Eul standing frozen to the ground with her hands at her sides, her eyes fixed at nowhere. "Ga Eul…" he mouthed softly, as he, too, brought his hands to his sides, making the wine spill to the floor.

After a few seconds, Ga Eul finally regained her consciousness and became aware that people are looking at her direction. She looked in front of her and saw Yi Jung looking at her as well, even locking eyes with him for a split second. As soon as she saw Yi Jung's gaze on her, Ga Eul turned her head, not wanting to make eye contact anymore. She turned her whole body and finally made a move to exit the hall, with tears starting to well up on her eyes.

"Ga Eul! Wait!" Yi Jung hurried, trying to catch up with her.

Ga Eul slowed down as she felt her feet aching from all the running she did with her heels. She could feel tears that are about to fall from her eyes she kept them from falling as much as she can. She knew Yi Jung was nearing her as she heard his footsteps.

"Ga Eul…" he called out to her again. Finally catching up to her, he grabbed her on the arm to keep her from running away again.

She turned, still keeping the tears from falling down. And with a wry smile, she mouthed, "Congratulations, Yi Jung."

Yi Jung could only stare at her blankly, his grip on her arm loosening. He could see her trying to fight the tears from falling down from her eyes. Seeing this, Yi Jung could also feel tears starting to well up in his own pair of eyes. "Ga Eul…" he mouthed her name, not making any sound. He wanted to say something. He wanted to tell her that what she heard wasn't true but he can't, because what Ga Eul heard is nothing but the truth. He wanted to tell her not to go, but he can't. He wanted to say something, just something, but as he moved his lips, no sound came out. He tried speaking again, but no words came out. Finally, Ga Eul tried to shove away his hand but instead of letting her go, he tightened hid grip on her, trying to hold onto her. It was then that Ga Eul looked up at him, tears finally falling down from her eyes. "Please, let me go." She said in an almost inaudible voice. Hearing her say that, Yi Jung finally let go of her arm and watched her turn her back to him. He watched her go. He watched as her silhouette vanished from his sight.

Yi Jung fell his knees weakening as he watched her go. His knees were giving up. And as he was about to fall to the ground, a couple of strong arms held onto him, helping him to stand up. Yi Jung looked to see the person's face and he saw Woo Bin helping him with all his might. "Stand up, bro." Woo Bin whispered. "Jan Di and Jae Kyung are talking to Eun Jae right now. Everything happened so fast that thankfully, she didn't notice that you were running after Ga Eul. Let's get out of here first."

* * *

As soon as Ga Eul closed the door to her apartment, more tears started to fall down from her eyes. Her knees weakened, making her fall to the ground. She looked utterly devastated, her makeup all worn out- both the lipstick and mascara smudged. She fell to the ground, her hands holding onto her chest as her heart thumped loudly, as if trying to break free from her chest. She can't believe what she has just heard earlier. She can't believe it. No. It's more likely that she doesn't want to believe it. Who would've thought? "What a small world." She mouthed. Who would've thought that the wedding suit that she was designing was for none other than Yi Jung himself. Who would've thought that her intuitions were correct about him having a girlfriend? Who would've thought that she is designing for their wedding? Definitely not her.

Ga Eul heard her phone ringing inside her purse. She grabbed her phone out and not really looking at the caller ID, turned it off. She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. The things that had happened still haven't sink in and she's not really in the mood to talk. For tonight, she wants to be alone.

_"For Yi Jung and Eun Jae!"_ Grandfather So's words echoed inside her mind. As they kept repeating, more tears fell down from her eyes. As the words kept repeating, she felt her heart shutter into a million pieces. "Congratulations, Yi Jung…" she repeated. She must have been truly out of her mind when she said that to him earlier. But what else can she say to him? "You jerk!" Can she possibly tell him that? Can she tell him to cut the engagement off? Can she ask him why he's engaged? No. She can't. Because as much as she wanted to ask and tell him things, she can't because she's the one who left him. She's the one who first gave up. She's the one who first let go of him. What right does she have of him now? "None." She answered the question herself.

* * *

"You punk!" Grandfather So yelled out from the top of his lungs at Yi Jung who was standing before him. "Why bother to chase after that woman?!" Yi Jung stayed quiet, his eyes fixed to the ground. "And how dare you leave the event last night? Do you know how many people are looking for you? Asking where you were?!" Yi Jung continued to stare at the ground, unable to give his grandfather any answer.

"Abeoji, I'll talk to him instead." Yoo Rin said to Grandfather So.

"Ha! You tell what your son needs to know, Yoo Rin. He doesn't seem to learn from me. Remind him how that girl let go of him. Remind him that he's getting married in three months. This punk seems to be forgetting a lot of things already." Grandfather So said as he stood up from his seat and left Yi Jung and his mother.

As soon as Grandfather So left, Yoo Rin motioned for her son to sit down. Yi Jung followed as his eyes are still looking on the ground. Yoo Rin tapped him on the shoulder and pulled him to her, giving her son a hug.

"Omma…" Yi Jung mouthed in a low voice. "Is this what you meant by… finally letting go?" Yi Jung asked as he turned to look at his mother's face.

"You make your own decisions, Yi Jung." Yoo Rin answered as she continued to brush his hair. Yes, Yi Jung is already a man now but nothing beats a hug from a mom at times like this.

"But why do I feel that my decisions are wrong, Omma?" Yi Jung asked. "Right now, I really feel like a big jerk- a punk, just like how grandfather has called me. I'm the worst."

"Shhhh…" Yoo Rin quieted her son. "No, Yi Jung. You're not the worst. There are really times when people make the wrong decisions or better yet, times when people around make you feel like you made the wrong decision. Don't let it break you apart, son." Yoo Rin finally let go of her son and made him face her. "During these times, you need to be stronger to be able to think rationally about your decisions and to be able to defend them. Huh, Yi Jung? My son isn't like this." Yoo Rin said, letting out a small smile to her son.

* * *

"Eh? What did you just say, ma'am?" Lin asked, making sure she heard the right words come out of her boss' mouth.

"I said to contact Ms. Cha and say that we're pulling out of the wedding. I… I can't do it anymore."

"If you don't mind me asking…" Lin started. "…why?"

"You don't need to know." Ga Eul said as she shut her laptop close.. "Just tell them that we're pulling out. If they're going to ask for compensation, tell them we'd kindly give it to them. Also, tell them that I'll look for other designers myself."

"But ma'am… that's a big event. Wouldn't it…" Lin was cut short when Ga Eul spoke again "Please Lin, no buts. Just do what I say." Ga Eul said firmly as she pulled out a piece of paper and started sketching something. Lin just nodded her head and left her office.

In this situation right now, in no way would Ga Eul be able to design the clothes for the wedding. It would be too much for her to bear. She opened her file case and pulled out a piece of paper. She looked at the drawing she made. "This would really look good on him." She mouthed. "Who would've thought that I'm actually thinking of the right person when I did this sketch?" Ga Eul asked herself the millionth time.

After a few minutes, Ga Eul heard a knock on her door and Lin came in. "Ms. Chu. Someone came to see you."

"Who is it?" Ga Eul asked from her seat, not taking her eyes off her sketch.

"It's me, Ga Eul- ssi." A familiar female voice spoke. Ga Eul turned her head to the owner of the voice and saw a middle- aged woman looking so elegant in her two- piece suit and a pair of heels.

"Yoo Rin- ssi." Ga Eul said out of surprise. She never thought that she'd be seeing this woman again after all these years.

"I'm glad you can still remember me, Ga Eul- ssi." Mrs. So Yoo Rin said with a smile. "Can I take some of your precious time to have coffee?"


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are not the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Any resemblance to real people, living or dead, events or places is entirely coincidental. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Sorry for coming unexpectedly." Yoo Rin said as she put down her cup of coffee. There was a café across the street of Ga Eul's office and the older lady invited Ga Eul out for a coffee. Ga Eul, even though she was surprised at the sudden visit, agreed to come with the older lady. First, it would be rude if she declined the offer and second, she has always liked Yi Jung's mother. They have gotten along in the past. She was surprised for Yoo Rin's visit but was happy, nonetheless.

"It's okay, Yoo Rin- ssi." Ga Eul answered with a smile on her face. She took a sip from her tea and composed herself. Seeing Yi Jung's mother again after all those years made her nervous all of a sudden. It was the same feeling she had when she met Yoo Rin for the first time. She did not dare order coffee for she knows that caffeine will only make her more nervous than she already is.

"I would not ask how you have been because it seems like you're doing great, Ga Eul." Yoo Rin said with a smile on her face. "From the last time I saw you, I see that you've grown into a more sophisticated and beautiful woman."

"Thank you, ma'am." Ga Eul smiled shyly at the compliments the older lady is giving to her. The compliments sounded so real and honest.

For a few seconds, silence engulfed the atmosphere but as soon as it surfaced, Yoo Rin started to talk again. "I bet you are wondering why I came to see you."Ga Eul only nodded her head in response. It was the question that has been lingering in her mind since she saw Yoo Rin in her office. Ga Eul did not dare ask why and she's glad that it was the older lady who brought it up. "I would be lying if I tell you that I wasn't intrigued when I heard you came back. I wanted to see you when I heard you came back the first time but I thought that you'd be busy about the Seoul Fashion Week and I did not want to take your precious time then. But for some unknown reasons to me, you're back Ga Eul. Fate must have sided with me to see you again." Yoo Rin said with a smile on her face. "I missed you, Ga Eul."

Yoo Rin's words echoed in Ga Eul's ears. She couldn't help but smile at what the older lady has told her. She looked down at her tea and uttered, "I missed you too, Om… ma." Ga Eul uttered the last word softly and quietly but Yoo Rin's ears were keen enough to hear it. It would be an understatement to say that she was close to Yi Jung's mother. She was more than close to the woman that Ga Eul has regarded Yoo Rin as her second mother as her real mother is in Busan when she was still here in Seoul. In the past, when Yi Jung would come and visit her, he would usually bring her food made by his mother. Ga Eul let out another smile as she faced Yoo Rin. "But I guess it wouldn't be right to call you that now, ma'am." Ga Eul said, realizing what she has just addressed the older lady.

"No worries." Yoo Rin assured Ga Eul that it was okay. "I don't really mind at all if you keep calling me that."

"But…" Ga Eul paused, thinking of the right words to say, or rather, if she should say those words. She pressed her lips into a thin line, still contemplating. At the end, she decided to say it, nonetheless, since the older lady is waiting for her to talk. "…I bet someone is already calling you the same way."

Yoo Rin instantly knew who that someone Ga Eul was talking about. "I saw you that time." Yoo Rin then said. "You were there." Ga Eul only nodded her head in agreement. She did not want to talk about that event anymore but she couldn't possibly tell that to Yoo Rin. And somehow, Ga Eul knew that she has to face the event that occurred that night. "Ga Eul, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing there? And, why are you back here?" Yoo Rin delivered those words carefully that they didn't seem rude or anything to Ga Eul.

Ga Eul took a sip from her tea before answering Yoo Rin. She then again composed herself and closed her eyes. When she opened them again it was then that she uttered, "I'm the designer for Yi Jung and Ms. Cha's wedding clothes." Yoo Rin's eyes widened in surprise as she heard the confession from Ga Eul. It was one thing she didn't expect. "Ms. Cha asked me to design the clothes for her wedding when I first came back here. I was really planning to turn it down since I have other affairs going on back in Paris and I was only supposed to stay here for the Seoul Fashion Week." Ga Eul recounted how she got herself the role as the wedding clothes' designer. "But Ms. Cha was persistent and I just couldn't say no to her so I arranged the affairs in Paris and came back to work for her wedding. Little did I know that Yi Jung is her fiancé. I didn't have any idea on who she is marrying and for that, she asked to come to… that night. And everything was revealed to me there." Ga Eul then waited for Yoo Rin to say anything but when none came, Ga Eul decided to continue. "Don't worry, though. I'm backing out." Ga Eul said, letting a fake smile form on her lips.

"I… I didn't know." Yoo Rin said, surprised at how she was able to overlook that thing. She was helping Eun Jae with the preparations but never did Eun Jae mention about Ga Eul in their talks. "And… you… you're backing out?" it took her a few moments to take in the information Ga Eul was giving her. all these were very unexpected and somehow, she didn't know how to react to these information. Ga Eul simply nodded her head to answer the question. When Yoo rin was finally back to her senses, she suddenly asked, "Why?", making Ga Eul look at the older woman with a sudden surprise. "I'm sorry." Yoo Rin then quickly apologized. "I didn't mean for it to sound rude to you. I'm sorry, Ga Eul. But… why are you backing out?" Yoo Rin has a fair idea of Ga Eul's reason for backing out. She's not that naïve of the whole situation but somehow, she wanted Ga Eul to tell Yoo Rin the reason. She wanted to confirm if what she thinks is right.

Ga Eul then looked down again at her cup. In her mind, she asked herself the same question, _why am I backing out?_ For the obvious reasons, it's because Yi Jung is involved in the wedding. For goodness sake! He's the groom! And seeing him, knowing that he's getting married to someone else… just the thought of it makes her heart throb in pain. Her eyes were starting to get watery when she felt warm hands touch her own. Ga Eul looked up and saw Yoo Rin holding her hands. The older lady is looking at her directly in the eyes and started to speak, "It's because you're hurting, right?" Yoo Rin said it so herself when she noticed that Ga Eul is having a hard time. The younger lady nodded her head and Yoo Rin tightened her grip on Ga Eul's hands. "Ga Eul, I hope you don't mind me saying this but… the more we hold on to our past, the more it hurts…" Yoo Rin paused as she stared directly into Ga Eul's eyes. "…Because some things from the past are meant to be freed. We cannot let ourselves be caged in our past. People are meant to move on and continue life, to build new relationships and to recreate bonds."

* * *

"I thought you were backing out?" Jan Di asked her best friend who was in the kitchen busy preparing snacks for the two of them. Jan Di has a puzzled look on her face as she turned towards the direction of the kitchen and watched Ga Eul move around, placing the cups of tea and the plate of cookies on a tray.

"That was what I planned first." Ga Eul answered as she walked towards Jan Di with the tray on hand. "But… after talking to his mother the other day, somehow, my mind changed." Ga Eul confessed as she put the tray down to the coffee table. "Yoo Rin- ssi's last words stuck into my head and I thought about things over and over again. And then I realized that the reason why it hurts is because I'm still holding onto the past- the past that should have been let go already."

"But… wouldn't it hurt you more to see him getting married to someone else? Wouldn't it hurt more that you're involved in this… thing?"

"I'd be lying if I say that I don't hurt. It still hurts, Jan Di. But, it's been six years already. I ought t move on. We ought to move on. For the past six years, I've been trying to run away from him- from anything that involves him and that maybe one reason why I still can't move on… because I'm not facing what I should be facing. I figured out that if I keep running away, it would only make me feel worse. I realized that if I want to let go of these feelings and move on, I must face him." Ga Eul said. Jan Di could only nod her head from what she heard from her best friend. "Besides…" Ga Eul paused and with a small smile on her face she continued, "I want to rebuild the relationship I have with Yi Jung. No, I'm not planning to get back with him or to ruin his relationship with Ms. Cha." Ga Eul immediately said so that she would not mislead Jan Di. "What I mean is that I want to be friends with him once again. Before we were together before, we were friends first. And he's a great friend, Jan Di-ah. You know that. It might be a little late but I don't want to throw away the friendship I have with him."

"But what about his grandfather?" Jan Di asked, her face full of concern. She doesn't know the whole truth about the reason why Ga Eul left six years ago but Jan Di has a fair idea that Grandfather So has something to do with it.

Ga Eul let out another smile, a rather wry one this time. "That's the only thing I'm not sure for the moment. I don't know if he'll believe me now since he hasn't believed in me ever since. But… I must try. After all, it was because of him that I was able to get that scholarship in Paris in the first place."

"Ga Eul… won't you tell me what happened six years ago?" Jan Di asked. "Why you suddenly left and broke up with Yi Jung?"

"I'd like to tell you Jan Di..." Ga Eul said sincerely but Jan Di saw that there's something holding Ga Eul back. "…someday." Ga Eul continued. "If there's one person that I ought to tell it first, I thought it should be Yi Jung. I hope you understand." Jan Di nodded her head in agreement. Of course, if there's anyone out there who should know what really went on six years ago, then it must be Yi Jung.

"Ga Eul…" Jan Di called out the name of her friend. She's very much concerned on what is about to happen, if Ga Eul's decision is right.

Ga Eul caught the concern in Jan Di's voice. She reached out her hand and touched her best friend's hands. "It'll be fine, Jan Di." Ga Eul then paused and looked down for a moment. Facing Jan Di once again, she muttered, "Well, at least I hope so."

* * *

"Where are we going now, Eun Jae?" Yi Jung asked his fiancée as he took a U- turn.

"We're meeting the wedding designer today." Eun Jae said enthusiastically as she pointed to the shop where Yi Jung should stop. "It's your first time meeting her. I hope you'd like what she has made for you." Eun Jae with a smile.

Yi Jung only nodded his head and stopped where Eun Jae has instructed him to. "Here we are." Yi Jung said as he halted his car and turned off the engine afterwards. He and Eun Jae went out of his car at the same time and as he walked towards the door of the shop, Yi Jung's eyes widened in surprise. _You've got to be kidding me._ He thought to himself as Eun Jae took his hand and led him inside the shop.

"Good morning, Ms. Cha." Lin greeted them with a smile as Eun Jae and Yi Jung entered the shop. "Is he your fiancé?" Lin asked in which Eun Jae nodded her in response. "Good morning, Mr. So Yi Jung." Lin greeted the man but Yi Jung was still dumbstruck that he only nodded his head in response. Lin didn't bother about it and continued, "Ms. Chu is waiting for you inside. You can come in. I'll bring the drinks after a few moments." Lin said with a smile as she pointed to the door of Ga Eul's office.

Eun Jae pushed open the door gently and saw Ga Eul seated behind her desk, busy flipping pages of a fashion magazine. "Good morning, Ms. Chu." Eun Jae said, letting their presence be known to the designer.

As soon as she heard the voice, Ga Eul looked up from the magazine and closed it. Forming a smile on her face, she stood up and welcomed her guests. "Good morning, Ms. Cha…" Ga Eul looked at Eun Jae and flashed a smile then to Yi Jung for which she said, "Mr. So."

Yi Jung stood beside Eun Jae, still s dumbstruck as he was moments ago. Is this really true? Is it really Ga Eul right in front of him? Is Ga Eul really the one who'll be designing the clothes for his wedding? Goodness. He must be dreaming. He shook his head a couple of times and closed his eyes, hoping that he'd wake up. Unfortunately, as he opened his eyes, he saw Ga Eul standing right in front of him with a composed stance, a smile flashed towards him.

"Please, sit down." Ga Eul said to her guests as she pointed to the couch. Ga Eul sat on the single couch across the couple and lay down the sketches she has made on the coffee table between them. "Here are the ones that I've finished designing. Please take a look at them." Ga Eul said. Eun Jae took some of the sketches and studied them. "If you approve of these designs, we can start taking the measurements for the bridesmaids and the flower girls, as well as the groomsmen so my tailors can start doing them." Ga Eul explained to the couple. Ga Eul excused herself afterwards and went over to her desk to get some more of her sketches.

Eun Jae studied the sketches and was nodding in approval as she scanned the clothes. There's no doubt about Chu Ga Eul's talent and she's happy that she sought Ga Eul's help. Eun Jae tried to speak to Yi Jung for a couple of times about the sketches but Yi Jung seemed to be lost his own trail of thoughts. Yi Jung was looking somewhere else and when she turned to see where, Eun Jae noticed that Yi Jung was looking at Ga Eul. "Yi Jung?" Eun Jae then called out to her fiancé and from that, Yi Jung seemed to have woken up from his reverie.

"Ye… yes?" Yi Jung asked, stuttering.

"Are you alright?" Eun Jae asked, concern written all over her face.

"Yes, I am." Yi Jung answered as he composed himself. It shocked him so much to see Ga Eul right in front of him that he almost forgot that he's with Eun Jae.

Eun Jae wanted to ask more but decided to drop the subject this time. Maybe, she'll ask when they're alone. Instead, she diverted Yi Jung's attention to the sketches and started bombarding him with questions as to not lose his focus.

After a few minutes, Lin came inside and served them with fruit juices. Eun Jae thanked Lin as Ga Eul's assistant went out of the office. Ga Eul then came back to them and handed Eun Jae the sample cloths. The two women then started discussing the cloth that they'll be using for the bridesmaids' gowns as well as for the flower girls. They also started talking about the accessories and flowers thatwould match well with the gowns. Eun Jae asked Yi Jung a few questions and Yi Jung answered, even though his answers seemed kind of limited to a few words only.

"It would be good if I start coordinating with your wedding planner for the flowers." Ga Eul said, for which Eun Jae nodded her head in agreement. "And by the way, when are the two of your free so that we can get your measurements for the wedding gown and the suit?" Ga Eul asked as she opened her planner and waited for the couple's answer.

"I'll be flying to Macau in a couple of days to visit my parents." Eun Jae informed Ga Eul. "Will tomorrow be okay for you?"

"Most certainly." Ga Eul replied with a smile.

"But Yi Jung…" Eun Jae then turned to look at her fiancé, don't you have something for tomorrow?

"I have a board meeting tomorrow." Yi Jung said. "I'm afraid I can't make it."

"Will it be okay if we schedule it on a different day?" Eun Jae inquired. Ga Eul nodded her head to answer Eun Jae's question. Eun Jae then continued as she faced Yi Jung, "Then, Yi Jung, is it okay for you to drop by here on Friday?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are not the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Any resemblance to real people, living or dead, events or places is entirely coincidental. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Good morning, Mr. So." Lin greeted Yi Jung as he entered the shop. "Ms. Chu is inside, you can just come in." Lin said with a smile as she turned back to the papers she was working on. Yi Jung nodded his head as he moved around the shop and towards the door to Ga Eul's office. As Yi Jung was about to turn the knob, he found himself stopping from opening the door. Instead, he tightened his grip on the door. For the second time that week, he'd be seeing Ga Eul again. He didn't know if fate was playing a trick on him, on how things turned out this way. A few days ago, when he found out that Ga Eul was going to be the designer, he found himself lost in thoughts. Up until today, the news still hasn't fully sank in but here he is, right in front of her office door, trying to really figure out why he is here today. Aside from the fact that Ga Eul would be taking his measurements today, Yi Jung knew, at the back of his mind, that one of the reasons that he is here today is because he wanted to see Ga Eul. He couldn't deny that fact.

When he finally had enough courage, Yi Jung turned the doorknob and opened the door, finding Ga Eul seated right behind her desk, a pencil in her hand, moving swiftly across a piece of paper on her desk. Yi Jung let out a fake cough as to let his presence be known to her.

As soon as Ga Eul heard the door open, she knew that Yi Jung is already there. She turned her head up as he let out a fake cough and with all the courage that she could muster; Ga Eul flashed a smile towards him as she stood up from her seat. "Good morning, Yi Jung." she managed. "Please take a seat while I call one of my tailors." Ga Eul said as she started to dial a number on the phone on her desk. She talked for a few seconds and then put it down. Walking towards Yi Jung, she asked, "What can I get you? Coffee? Tea? Juice?" Ga Eul asked as she stood a few feet away from Yi Jung.

"Tea would do." Yi Jung replied as he took on the same couch he seated with Eun Jae a few days ago.

Ga Eul smiled at him and then called out to Lin from her office to bring them tea. Afterwards, Ga Eul moved back to her desk and brought out something out of her desk drawer. It was a piece of paper and Yi Jung would guess that it was her sketch. She walked over to where Yi Jung is sitting. "That's your suit. Please take a look and tell me if there's anything that you'd want to change." Ga Eul said as she handed him the paper.

Yi Jung took a look at it for a second and then handed it back to Ga Eul. "I trust you." He said, handing the paper back to her. Ga Eul only nodded in response as she took the paper back. At that moment, the tailors went in of Ga Eul's office with a measuring tape in hand, as well as a pen and paper.

"We'll get you measurements now." Ga Eul said as she asked Yi Jung to stand up and walk over to the platform so that the tailors can start getting Yi Jung measurements. Yi Jung obliged and in a few minutes, the tailors were then done getting his measurements. He walked back to Ga Eul, who was sitting on the couch, sipping on her tea. "I'm done." Yi Jung informed her. Ga Eul put down her tea and then looked at Yi Jung, tilting her head upwards. "You can go now, Yi Jung." she said to him as Ga Eul stood up. "Thank you for the time."

Yi Jung then stood there, looking at Ga Eul. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as he found himself at loss for words. He was hesitating whether it's right to ask her. Would she agree? What if she doesn't? Thinking about it, there is a high chance for her to turn him down. But, Yi Jung knew that if he'll just regret it if he didn't ask. He realized that he'd rather be turned down than not being able to ask her. At least he tried, right? Grabbing all the courage he would muster, Yi Jung finally opened his mouth to speak again and in a low voice, he asked, "Are you free tomorrow?"

Ga Eul's eyes widened. What is Yi Jung trying to do? Ga Eul thought of turning him down. _For heaven's sake, he's getting married, Ga Eul!_ She scolded herself. But at the back of her mind, she wanted to say yes to him. But her conscience tells her otherwise. It's not right to go out with a man who's got a fiancée that is out of the country. "I'm…" Ga Eul opened her mouth to apologize but Yi Jung spoke again that interrupted her.

"There is a place I wanted you to see." Yi Jung cut off Ga Eul's words. He knew what she was about to say and so, he interrupted her. "Please don't take this as anything." Yi Jung then soon followed. He knew what was going on Ga Eul's mind, and he knew that what he's doing isn't really right in the first place but really, he wanted her to see that place. "For old times' sake, eh?" Yi Jung added. "As friends?" Yi Jung waited for her answer. When none came, Yi Jung then grabbed his coat from the couch and was about to head out of her office. But as he was just a few steps away from the door, Yi Jung heard her say, "Message me the details later."

* * *

Ga Eul sat nervously on the passenger seat of Yi Jung's pick- up. Up until now, she doesn't know what made her agree but the look on his eyes yesterday. She just couldn't say no to him. Yi Jung picked her up from her office after lunch. It has been about an hour now since Yi Jung started driving. According to the signs she saw on the road, as well as from the GPS tracker on Yi Jung's car, they are about a few kilometers out of the city now. Yi Jung is currently driving on the highway and from the looks of it, Ga Eul sensed that they are heading somewhere in the country. "Where are we going?" she finally asked him as her curiosity would never subside.

"I found a place in the internet some days ago and I wanted to see it. Since I don't have anyone to accompany me, I thought it would be nice to bring you along. Besides, I thought you'd like it there." Yi Jung explained.

"Why didn't you wait for Eun Jae to come back?" Ga Eul asked. It sounded quite harsh and rude, even to her own ears. She didn't want it to sound that way but that's how it came out. Ga Eul bit her lip from embarrassment. "I'm sorry." She quickly said. "I didn't mean to say it that way."

"Well…" Yi Jung started. "Eun Jae isn't that fond of animals." He told her. "Yes, she does like small pets like dogs and cats but large animals scare her."

Ga Eul wanted to shut her ears as Yi Jung started talking about Eun Jae. Goodness. Why did she come here in the first place? Somehow, she's regretting her decision. It pains her to hear Yi Jung talk about his fiancée. Yes, she told herself that she'd move on but really, you can't expect her to do it right away, right? Just when she was starting to question herself for coming, she noticed that the car's pace started to slow down. It was then that she realized that Yi Jung is turning to the right and into what seemed to her as a farm. After a few more meters, Yi Jung stopped his car and said, "We're here." with a bright smile on his face.

From her seat, Ga Eul looked out from the window and found a few horses in a nearby stable. A small smile formed on her lips as she saw the brown, black and white mammals feeding on some grass. She then looked at Yi Jung and found him smiling as well. "Good thing you didn't dress up much." Yi Jung said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Let's go!" Yi Jung said enthusiastically as he went out of the pick- up. Ga Eul followed suit and together with Yi Jung, they walked towards the stable.

"Good afternoon, I'm So Yi Jung." Yi Jung informed the middle- aged man who seemed to be the owner of the horses.

"Welcome, Mr. So and Miss." The man greeted them as he shook hands with Yi Jung and with Ga Eul afterwards. "Why don't you two change clothes first and then I'll take you on a tour later?" he suggested. Yi Jung nodded in response as the man walked off towards another guy who seemed to be his employee.

"Change clothes?" Ga Eul asked. "I didn't bring some with me."

"It's alright. I have brought clothes. They are at the back." Yi Jung informed Ga Eul with a mischievous smile. Afterwards, they quickly headed out to change.

"And finally, this is where we prepare their food." The owner informed Yi Jung and Ga Eul as he guided them inside a wooden house. "We don't just feed them with grass. Of course, we need to put some other things in their food too, like vitamins and minerals, to keep them healthy." Yi Jung and Ga Eul nodded in response as they took in every word the owner tells them.

They then headed back towards the stable and saw a couple of horses being taken out of the stable. "Since the tour is over, I thought you might want to ride around with them." The owner said with a smile. "Have you ever ridden one before?" He asked.

"It had been a few years since I rode on one but it think I can manage it well enough." Yi Jung replied with a smile on his face as one of the guys guided a black horse towards Yi Jung.

"How about you, miss?"

"It's my first time." Ga Eul replied, nervousness evident in her voice as she replied. "I've always wanted to ride on one. I just never had a chance to."

"Then you must be glad that your boyfriend brought you here." The owner said with a smile. Both Yi Jung and Ga Eul stayed quiet after hearing the owner's comment. Apparently, the owner is oblivious to the news from a few days ago.

"He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends." Ga Eul then said, denying what the owner has assumed. She doesn't want to mislead the older man and besides, it's better to clear things out.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The owner apologized. "But you two look good together." He then added with a smile. "Anyways, I'll be leaving you two with my employees since I have some things to take care of. After you ride on them, you can have an afternoon tea and some snacks in my house. It's just a few meters away." The owner said with a smile. "So, enjoy riding."

After the owner left, Yi Jung then moved towards Ga Eul's horse, a white one, and brushed the mane of the horse. "It looks nice." Yi Jung said. "Come on, Ga Eul. Take a ride."

Ga Eul moved slowly towards the horse, taking her time. When she arrived, Yi Jung held out his hand and helped her to get on the horse's back. At first, it was kind of hard to climb the horse's back but with Yi Jung's help, Ga Eul was finally able to manage it. She then looked down at Yi Jung and thought that he'd be coming over to the other horse but her assumption was wrong as she heard Yi Jung say, "I don't think we need a couple of horses." Yi Jung informed the employee. "I'd be riding with her." Yi Jung said with a smile.

"But…" Ga Eul was about to protest but it was too late. Yi Jung was already seated behind her, his hands holding onto the rope. Ga Eul was already enveloped between Yi Jung's arms. "You haven't ridden on one before and it would take some time to know master it. I'd ride with you now." Yi Jung told Ga Eul. "I'll just teach you some other time how to ride on one. For now, let's ride on this one together."

Ga Eul felt shivers as Yi Jung's voice spoke from behind her. She could feel his skin brushing against her as he started to maneuver the rope and the horse started to move. She felt very stiff at the moment. Ga Eul closed her eyes as she felt her heart thumping so loud inside her chest. Yi Jung was so near to her now that she can smell his scent and it's intoxicating her senses. She doesn't know if she'll be able to think properly this time.

As the horse started to move, Yi Jung felt Ga Eul stiffen in front of him. She froze like ice and Yi Jung could hear her uneven breathing. He could also smell the sweet scent of her hair and perfume as the wind breezed. It's intoxicating him and Yi Jung was sure that he would be out of himself starting that moment. "Relax." He said out loud after a few moments. The word isn't for Ga Eul only but for himself as well. He knows that if he doesn't relax now, something might happen to the two of them and he doesn't really want to fall off from this horse.

As soon as Ga Eul heard Yi Jung, she opened her eyes and looked at the sight before her. It was breathtaking. She doesn't know that they've already reached this far. There was a lake right before her and right then, Yi Jung stopped the horse. She then found Yi Jung going down from the horse and when he was finally down, he helped her to get down as well. Yi Jung tied the rope of the horse in a nearby fence and then followed Ga Eul towards the water.

"It's beautiful." Yi Jung heard Ga Eul say as he stood next to her.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is also part of that man's property." Yi Jung informed Ga Eul as he turned to look at her. Yi Jung found her smiling as Ga Eul watched the rippled form on the water as birds flew over it. "Indeed, it's beautiful." He then found himself saying in a whisper as he continued to look at her.

"What did you say?" Ga Eul asked as she turned to look at her side and found Yi Jung looking at her. For a moment, their eyes met but broke the contact as soon as their eyes met.

"I said it's beautiful too." Yi Jung repeated as turned his head and looked towards the vast lake before them.

"Ahh, I see." Ga Eul agreed as she, too, turned her head away. For a few minutes, silence enveloped the two of them as they kept looking at the flock of birds flying over the clear water lake. "By the way…" Ga Eul started, breaking the silence. She turned her head to face Yi Jung, just in time when he faced her as well. This time, they didn't break the eye contact. Yi Jung stayed quiet and waited for Ga Eul to continue what she was saying, "….thank you." Ga Eul finished her sentence, flying a bright smile to him. "I really had fun today."

"Me too." Yi Jung said, flashing a smile as well.

"If…" Ga Eul paused and then looked away from him. "…possible, it would be great if you could bring Eun Jae here too." Ga Eul then said, flashing a rather wry smile to him now.

Yi Jung stared at her and saw through her smile. Even after all these years, he still knew her- her gestures, her smiles, her thoughts. It pained him to hear the words coming from her and Yi Jung knew that it pained her to say those words as well.

"Eun Jae seems a nice girl." Ga Eul uttered, looking away from him. "What does she do?"

"She's into the arts… like me." Yi Jung spoke the last words in a low voice, almost inaudible for Ga Eul to hear. "She paints from time to time. Actually, she has held her first solo exhibit almost half a year ago."

"I… I see." Ga Eul answered as she took in every word Yi Jung says. "How did you two meet?" Ga Eul then finally asked. Yes, it hurts her to hear Yi Jung talking about Eun Jae and it pains her to ask every question, but somehow, she just can't help but ask. Call her a masochist but she just wanted to know.

"We met at one of my exhibits couple of years ago. Grandfather introduced her to me. Their family was a friend of ours. But it was the first time that I met her since she has stayed until college in Macau."

Ga Eul heard his words very clearly- _"Grandfather introduced her to me."_ She can't really miss that. For that, Ga Eul blurted her next question rather harshly. "So your grandfather likes her?" Yi Jung turned to Ga Eul as he, too, noticed the change in Ga Eul's voice. That change in her tone definitely caught his attention. Ga Eul realized how she has just said it and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry." She apologized the second time that day. "I think we should get going." She then said, turning her head to face Yi Jung. "It'll be a long ride back home."


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are not the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Any resemblance to real people, living or dead, events or places is entirely coincidental. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"She's inside." Lin said with a smile. Yi Jung was about to open his mouth to ask something but Lin knew that he's simply looking for her boss. Flashing a smile back, Yi Jung nodded his head and went towards the door to her room. After knocking a couple of times, Yi Jung opened the door and saw Ga Eul examining a dress on a mannequin.

"Ahem." Yi Jung let out a fake cough to let his presence be known to her as she seemed to occupied in whatever she was doing. "Coffee?" Yi Jung said with a smile as he lifted the cup of coffee in his hands. He settled the coffee on top of the coffee table, together with the bagel that he has bought for her.

Putting hands on her waist, Ga Eul walked towards Yi Jung who has settled himself comfortably on the couch. "What are you doing here again?" Yi Jung merely pointed to the coffee and bagel settled on top of the table. Ga Eul shook her head in disbelief. For the past few days, Yi Jung has been coming to her office, delivering coffee and bagel, if not, waffles, to her every single morning. She can't deny that she's happy with the thought but come on! Yi Jung is an engaged man, her client, nonetheless! "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to come here and deliver breakfast for me?"

"I just…" Yi Jung paused, noticing Ga Eul's eyebrows starting to twitch. "Oh come on, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul shook her head again. "Don't you have work, mister?"

"I do. But since I'm the boss…" Yi Jung said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"That's not a really good example for your subordinates, Yi Jung- ah." Ga Eul said. "And your grandfather will soon find out about that lazy ass of yours and kick you in the butt. You surely don't want that." Ga Eul said as she turned back to the mannequin and started examining the dress once again.

"He has already kicked my butt a few several times, for your information. And since he's an old man now, it won't hurt as much as it did when I was younger." Yi Jung joked.

"If he won't kick your butt for being a lazy ass, he'd kick you out of your office if he finds out that you've been coming here." Ga Eul said, pausing from what she was doing. She took a deep breath and faced Yi Jung once more. "Just leave, Yi Jung." Yi Jung lowered his head and with a wry smile on his face, he stood up from the couch and started making his way towards the door. Before he was to exit though, Ga Eul spoke, "Thanks for the coffee and the bagel, anyway. I'll eat them later." Yi Jung took one last look at Ga Eul and nodded before exiting her office.

As soon as Yi Jung stepped out of her office, Ga Eul walked towards the table and took the cup in hand, sipping her favorite latte from it. "I'm sorry, Yi Jung." she mouthed silently before taking another sip.

* * *

"Where's Yi Jung?" Eun Jae asked Yi Jung's secretary as she stood out from his office in the museum.

"Mr. So hasn't came yet." The secretary said with an apologetic look to Eun Jae. "You may wait inside until his arrival, Ms. Cha."

"No, I'd just…" Eun Jae paused and quickly took back her word. "Would you mind sending in a cup of tea for me, please?" Eun Jae asked nicely for which Yi Jung's secretary nodded.

Eun Jae opened the door to Yi Jung's office and turned on the lights inside. It was indeed, empty. Settling herself on one of the chairs, Eun Jae contemplated on where her fiancé might be. It's already a little past ten in the morning. He's so late for work. Where might he be? For the past few days, she's been coming here to look for Yi Jung but he'd always be out whenever she comes. In the past, she just lets it go and asks his secretary to give her a call when he comes in but somehow, she wanted to see him today, just to check on him and yes, ask him where he was.

The door opened and Yi Jung's secretary came in with a tray in hand, tea and cookies on it. After settling it on the table, Yi Jung's secretary left Eun Jae alone inside. After taking a sip from her tea, Eun Jae stood up from her seat and looked around Yi Jung's office. She has been here numerous times in the past and has took a look around the room before but somehow, she just felt like taking a look around once again. Yi Jung wouldn't mind, right? She's his fiancée, anyway.

There were a few glass cases inside Yi Jung's office, holding few of his precious works. Trophies and awards were also found inside some of the glass cases, proof of how talented Yi Jung is as a potter. She also noticed the pile of papers on Yi Jung's table but even so, he had kept it neat and arranged. Feeling nostalgic, Eun Jae took a seat on his office chair, situated behind his huge mahogany desk. Eun Jae smiled as she saw the painting she has given him on their engagement hanging on the other side of the wall. There was also a picture of Yi Jung and the rest of the F4 on his table. But what made Eun Jae smile the most was a picture of the two of them taken almost six months ago, during her exhibit. At first, Yi Jung did not want to put it there but due to her insistent pleads, Yi Jung had to put it there and Eun Jae liked it that he did not remove it even though it had been months since it was taken. Eun Jae took it into her hands and looked at it. They looked… happy. She was casting on a big smile while Yi Jung had his signature dimpled smile on his face. She was holding onto his arm, her head settling on his shoulder. Somehow, Eun Jae can't help but think that they look good, no… they look perfect in this picture. They have quite a number of pictures together but this one will always remain as her favorite. And she hoped that this is Yi Jung's favorite too. Still with a smile, Eun Jae put back the photo back on his desk.

Still feeling curious, Eun Jae opened a drawer. She's not really someone to touch others' things but since its Yi Jung's, Eun Jae felt that he wouldn't mind… well, unless he's hiding something, that is. And this is not her first time looking through his desk so, nothing's really wrong, right? The inside of the drawer was still neat, a few papers piled up inside but a picture frame on top of the papers caught her attention. It's her first time seeing the photo frame there. Curiosity hits it peak and Eun Jae decided to take a look. It might be a family picture or a photo of them together, or probably one with his F4 friends but… Eun Jae's eyes widened in shock as she saw the people in the photo. Certainly, she was not expecting any of this. There, inside the picture frame, was a photo of Yi Jung and Ga Eul, looking so happy… and perfect. From the looks of it, it seemed like a stolen shot. Yi Jung's arms were wrapped on Ga Eul's waist as he was smiling brightly at her. On the other hand, Ga Eul had her hands locked behind his neck, casting another beautiful and happy smile at him. "Why…" Eun Jae mouthed as she stared at the picture but as soon as she heard the doorknob turning, Eun Jae quickly put it back inside his drawer and closed it. She stood up and moved towards the bookshelf just in time when Yi Jung entered his office.

"My secretary said you're here." Yi Jung said as he walked over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Did you wait long?" he asked.

"No." Eun Jae answered, trying to keep the shock from her face but Yi Jung was too keen to notice it.

"Something wrong?" he asked. "You look…"

"No, it's nothing." Eun Jae quickly said before Yi Jung was able to finish his sentence. "Where were you from? You're already late for your work. Not because you're the boss means you can be tardy." Eun Jae said, flashing a smile as she quickly changed the topic.

"I was out… somewhere." Yi Jung said as he sat on his office chair. "Just checking on a few things."

"Ahhh… I see." Eun Jae said as she moved and settled herself on a seat. She sipped on her now cold tea to ease the nervousness and shock on her face. "You… you don't want your grandfather to find out that you've been coming late the past few days."

"You won't tell him, would you?" Yi Jung asked as he took off his gaze from his computer and looked at Eun Jae, flashing her a heart- warming smile.

"Of course not… only if…." Eun Jae paused. "Only if you'd agree to accompany me to Ms. Chu's later."

"What do you have there?" Yi Jung asked, his gaze now back to his computer as he started checking on his mails.

"I just want to check how things are going with the clothes. You'll accompany me, will you?"

"What time will you go?" Yi Jung asked. "I need to finish some things first, though."

"At around three in the afternoon, probably?" Eun Jae said, looking at Yi Jung carefully.

"Okay, then." Yi Jung answered.

Silence enveloped the two of them afterwards but Eun Jae has kept her gaze focused on Yi Jung, examining his expression carefully. She wondered how come he agreed so easily to accompany her to Ms. Chu's while she needed to use a lot of effort before to make him accompany her to the florist or to some other place.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Eun Jae asked. "Are you hiding something from me, Yi Jung?"

"Huh?" Yi Jung asked, a puzzled look on his face as he turned to look at his fiancée. Standing up from his seat, he walked over to her and sat on the seat across Eun Jae. "What made you ask that? Is something wrong? You're acting a little weird, Eun Jae."

"Just tell me, Yi Jung. Are you hiding something from me? Do I need to know anything?"

"Like?"

"Like…" Eun Jae paused, trying to come up with the right words to say. "…past girlfriends, perhaps?"

"Why do you need to ask that now?" Yi Jung asked, looking t Eun Jae firmly. "You sure there's nothing wrong with you?"

Eun Jae closed her eyes and realized how dumb her question was. She then shook her head and then opened her eyes. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I guess, it's a little weird for me to ask you about that." Yi Jung nodded his head in response. She then put on a smile and stood up from her seat and gave Yi Jung a peck on the cheek. "I trust you, Yi Jung. If there's something I need to know, just tell me, okay?" Yi Jung nodded his head. "I'll see you later." Eun Jae said as she made her way out of his office.

* * *

"You're here…" Lin was about to say something like _"You're here again, Mr. So."_ but Yi Jung put his index finger in front of his lips, signaling Lin to keep quiet. Seeing that, Lin said, "You're here, Mr. So and Ms. Cha." She said with a smile as Yi Jung flashed her a smile, thanking her silently for keeping quiet.

"I was wondering if Ms. Chu is in?" Eun Jae asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Cha." Lin apologized. "Ms. Chu left just a little while ago, she was in a hurry and did not tell me where she's going." Lin said.

"Oh. I see." Eun Jae said. "But… may I know how the clothes are doing?" Eun Jae inquired instead.

"Do you want to see them?" Lin asked with a smile for which Eun Jae nodded her in response. "Follow me, please." Lin said with a smile as she escorted Eun Jae and Yi Jung inside Ga Eul's office where some of the clothes were. "Ms. Chu has been looking at them this morning." Lin said as she pointed to the dresses and suits the mannequins were wearing. "You may take a look at them, too, if you want to." Eun Jae nodded her head as she made way towards what seemed like the bridesmaids' dresses.

While his fiancée examined the clothes, Yi Jung moved a little closer to Lin and in a whisper he said, "Thanks for staying quiet earlier."

"Your fiancée seems to know nothing about you coming here every morning, Mr. So." Lin remarked.

"Ahh… yeah." Yi Jung said, scratching the back of his head. "By the way…" he quickly changed the topic, still, he was talking in a whisper. "Where's Ga Eul?"

"I don't really know, sir. Ms. Chu left earlier in a hurry after receiving a call from Busan."

"From Busan?" Yi Jung inquired. If it was Busan then it only meant one thing- Ga Eul's mother. "Did something happen to her mother?" Yi Jung immediately asked.

"I don't know, Mr. So. I'm really sorry but I don't have any idea for why Ms. Chu has left. She did not even give me instructions before she left nor had she called yet since she left."

"What time did she leave?" Yi Jung inquired.

"About a couple of hours ago, sir." Lin replied.

Yi Jung nodded his head in response. "Thank you, Lin." Yi Jung said. Eun Jae was then done examining the dress and was walking back to Lin and Yi Jung. "By the way, if… if you get any idea where she is, could you… could you give me a call?" Yi Jung asked Lin and she nodded her head before Eun Jae was near enough to hear them talking.

"They look fabulous." Eun Jae said with a smile to Lin. "Ms. Chu did a great job on these clothes. I'm glad she was the one I asked to do these."

"Ms. Chu would be happy to hear those. I'll let her know." Lin said with a smile.

"We'll leave now. Thanks, Lin." Eun Jae said as she took Yi Jung's arm and left Ga Eul's office.

* * *

Since Yi Jung and Eun Jae left Ga Eul's office earlier, Yi Jung cannot help but wonder where Ga Eul might be. Did she go to Busan? What happened? Did something happen to her mother? Where is she right now? Thousands of questions floated inside Yi Jung's head as he took off his coat and sat behind his potter's wheel.

It has been quite a while since Yi Jung has been inside his studio. His studio is like his sanctuary, the place he goes where he needs to think and clear his head. He then fished out his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number. Still, her phone was out of coverage area. Really, Yi Jung cannot help but worry about her now. Why did she disappear all of a sudden? Even not telling Lin where she is going? And what happened to her phone?

Yi Jung ended the call as he left another message on her voice mailbox. He could have left around ten messages by now, and still, no response from her. He's sick worried about her now. Should he go out and find her? How? Where? Should he head out to Busan right now? Will he find her there?

"Aarrrghhh!" Yi Jung grunted out of frustration. "Ga Eul, where are you?" he mumbled.

Just then, his phone started ringing. The call was coming from an unknown number and Yi Jung has a hitch that might be from one of those pay phones. Sounding a little unsure, he took the call. "Hello?" Yi Jung said to the other line.

"Yi Jung…" a familiar voice was heard from the other line.

Yi Jung quickly stood up from his seat as he recognized the voice. It was Ga Eul… and she was crying. "Ga Eul., what happened? Tell me!" Yi Jung said urgency evident in his voice as he heard her sobs from the other line. "Where are you?"

"Yi Jung…" Ga Eul said from the other line, her words a little inaudible as sobs were heard in between them. "I'm sorry for calling you but…" She sobbed again. "I just don't know who to call anymore. Omma…" Ga Eul trailed off as another set of sobs was heard.

"What happened to your mother? Where are you?" Yi Jung asked.

"I'm in a hospital in Busan." Ga Eul replied. "Omma… had a heart attack. I don't… she's still inside the emergency room now and I don't know what's happening to her right now. She's been there for hours already, Yi Jung. I…" Ga Eul paused, sobbing. "I don't want to lose her." She said in a low voice.

"Ga Eul…." Yi Jung called out her name. "I'm coming over. Stay there, Ga Eul. I'll be there."


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are not the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Any resemblance to real people, living or dead, events or places is entirely coincidental. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

As soon as he entered the hospital, Yi Jung sped up towards the nurse's station and asked where Ga Eul's mother is. Knowing the room, Yi Jung immediately moved towards the elevator. As soon as he stepped out of it, he saw Ga Eul sitting outside the room, her gaze focused as if she was in deep thought. Yi Jung slowly walked to where she is and stopped right in front of Ga Eul.

"Yi Jung…" she whispered as he looked up and saw him standing right in front of her.

Her eyes were puffy and red, signs that she has been crying all this time. Yi Jung did not speak any word, instead, he moved closer to her, embracing her in his arms. She then started crying again, her tears wetting his coat. He did not mind it though. Rather, he pulled her closer to her and caressed her as she kept crying. Yi Jung felt her grasp his back, leaning closer to him.

"The doctors…" Ga Eul started to talk in between her sobs, her voice faltering every now and then. "…said that she's al… already okay. I… I was so… worried. I didn't know what to…"

"Sshhh…" Yi Jung murmured as he continued to rub her back. "She'll be fine, Ga Eul. Your mother will be okay." Yi Jung then disentangled himself from her and knelt, making him on the same level as her. He then cupped her cheeks with his hands and brushed off the tears on her face. Her make- up was all smudged and her hair was in a mess but Yi Jung still found her beautiful in this state. "You need to be strong for your mother, okay?" Ga Eul nodded in response. "Don't worry. I'll be here with you. I won't leave you." Yi Jung whispered as he then leaned close and lightly brushed his lips on her forehead.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung with a small smile on her face. He kept brushing the tears away from her face and his words gave her so much assurance.

When she received a call earlier from the hospital, Ga Eul didn't know what to do and just immediately rushed off here, not knowing what to do or what waits for her. She was very much worried on her way and when she arrived; her mother was still inside the emergency room. She didn't know what was going on and all Ga Eul could do was cry and pray to the high heavens that her mother would be alright. She didn't know what to do, or who to call. She knew that all of her friends were busy and some may be out of the country. All she could think of was Yi Jung. Ga Eul was a bit hesitant at first but as soon as she held the phone, she unconsciously dialed Yi Jung's number. After all this time, Yi Jung is still the one whom she could turn to when needed. He'd always be ready to go to her and help her, soothe her, calm her. After all this time, it is still Yi Jung that she trusts the most, aside from Jan Di, of course.

"I'll go and get you some water first, okay?" Yi Jung said, for which Ga Eul nodded her head.

Yi Jung stood slowly from where he is and moved towards the vending machine near the elevator. As he waited for the water to come down, Yi Jung fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed his secretary's number, "Sorry to bother you at this time of the night." Yi Jung started as he knew that his secretary would be asleep by this time. "I had some emergency to take care of and I'll not be in Seoul for the next few days. I don't know when I would exactly come back. For the mean time, cancel all my appointments for the next two days. If there's anything I need to know, just contact me. Yes. Thank you." Yi Jung ended the call and took the bottle of water from the vending machine.

"Here. Drink some water first." Yi Jung then handed the already opened bottle to Ga Eul and sat down next to her. She took a small sip and gave the bottle back to Yi Jung.

"Yi Jung…" Ga Eul whispered as she faced him. "Thank you." With a small smile on her face, Ga Eul expressed her gratitude towards the man.

"No problem." Yi Jung replied as he brushed the small strands of hair covering her face. "I'm always ready to be by your side." He whispered as he put his hand on her back and moved her closer to him. "You must be tired. Rest first. I'll be here so you don't need to worry."

Yi Jung then removed his coat and let her settle her head on his shoulder. Ga Eul was sound asleep only after a few moments. Yi Jung then put his coat on top of her so that she wouldn't feel cold. Not putting his hand down from her shoulder, Yi Jung moved closer to her and continued to soothe her as she slept.

* * *

"Here you go." Yi Jung handed Ga Eul a bag of sandwich and a cup of coffee. He then settled next to her and started to munch on his own set of breakfast.

"Yi Jung… really, thanks a lot." Ga Eul whispered.

"You've been thanking me since I arrived here last night." Yi Jung said, a small smile on his face. "I already know that so start eating. Your coffee might get cold."

Ga Eul then did as she was told and started on munching her own sandwich. "By the way…" Ga Eul started after she took a sip of her coffee. "Shouldn't you be heading back to Seoul by now? You still and have work and…"

"You don't need to worry about that." Yi Jung replied, cutting her off. "I already told my secretary to cancel my appointments for the day. I'll stay here with you." He said after finishing the last bite of his sandwich.

"But… you've done so much for me already. I don't want to bother…"

"Ga Eul…" Yi Jung turned to face her and once again cut her off. "I told you, I'm staying here. It's my own decision. And you're not a bother at all. Remember that."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Sorry to bother you this early, Woo Bin." Eun Jae apologized to the man sitting across her.

"No worried." Woo Bin replied as he out down his coffee on the table. "But if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to meet with me? Did something happen between you and Yi Jung?" Woo Bin went straight to the point. He's not someone to beat around the bush, anyway. And truthfully, he's not really that close with Eun Jae so if she calls him, he's sure that the topic will be about Yi Jung.

"No. It's… nothing happened, really. Maybe it's just me." Eun Jae said as her eyes were kept focus on the table. "I…" Eun Jae did not know where to start. She might sound like an overly possessive girlfriend and someone who likes to peep on other people's things but really, since yesterday, she'd been bothered with the picture she saw and she could ask no one else but Woo Bin. "I saw a picture yestreday in Yi Jung's office." Eun Jae then started. Lifting he head slowly to face Woo Bin, she continued, "It was a picture of…" she paused and then took a deep breath. "…of Yi Jung and Ms. Chu Ga Eul."

Woo Bin was shocked to hear the words coming out from Eun Jae's mouth but he kept his shock to himself as he cannot let Eun Jae read what's going on his mind. Maintaining his composure, he then started to ask nonchalantly, "What about the picture?"

"The picture looked like it was taken a few years back. They both seemed young during the time the photo was taken." Eun Jae said, remembering what the picture was like. "I… I didn't mean to see it. I was just… looking through his drawer and then I found the photo. Woo Bin… I…" she paused, trying to defend herself but whatever she says now, she knew that Woo Bin will think she's one who likes to look at the things of other people. Knowing that, she still continued, hoping that her words will somehow clarify her doings. "It was not the first time I looked into his drawer. The photo wasn't there before so I was just…"

"Surprised." Woo Bin finished the sentence for her. Eun Jae nodded her head. "Don't worry, I won't think of you anything badly. I bet you were just a little bored while waiting for him so you looked around for something that might amuse you."

"Thank you." Eun Jae was glad that Woo Bin understood her.

"So, may I guess that you want to know why they have a picture together?" Woo Bin asked for which Eun Jae nodded her head in response. "Hmmmm… I think Yi Jung will understand if I tell you some things." Woo Bin paused as he thought of the right words to say. He doesn't want to give a hint of Yi Jung and Ga Eul's past relationship but he did not want to let Eun Jae know nothing, either. "They were friends back in college, actually." Woo Bin then said. He knows he's not telling the whole truth, but he's not lying either. If Eun Jae was to know the real score between Yi Jung and Ga Eul years ago, it would be best if it was Yi Jung to tell the story to Eun Jae. "Ga Eul is actually a very close friend to us. She's the best friend of Jan Di, Jun Pyo's fiancée."

"Oh. I see." Eun Jae replied.

"I know you're wondering why Yi Jung did not tell you this even though Ga Eul is your wedding clothes' designer." Eun Jae, again, nodded her head. "You see, Ga Eul left for Paris six years ago to pursue her dream of being a designer. Yi Jung and Ga Eul were… really close friends, you see. So when she flew to Paris suddenly, things between them weren't exactly the same anymore. They haven't been in touch, even once, during the past six years. Maybe that's the reason Yi Jung hasn't told you anything. And as for the picture…" Woo Bin paused. "I think it be better if Yi Jung will be the one to explain things to you." Woo Bin then took another sip from his coffee. "Is there anything else?" He asked with a smile.

"Just… just one more thing. Would you mind?" Woo Bin shook his head in response. "The… the person Yi Jung went after during our engagement party, it was Ms. Ga Eul, right?"

* * *

"Omma, how are you?" Ga Eul asked as she was sitting beside her mother's hospital bed and holding her hand. Finally, her mother has regained consciousness and is now getting better, as the doctors told her.

"I'm alright now, Ga Eul." Her mother replied with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry to have made you worried, dear."

"No. No." Ga Eul said, shaking her head at the same time. "I was at fault, too. I was too busy and wasn't able to see and take care of you, omma. I'm sorry."

"Oh dear." Her mother reached out to cup Ga Eul's face in her hands and started wiping her daughter's tears. "You don't need to be sorry. I'm actually glad that you're here with me."

"I'll stay here, Omma. I won't leave you until you get better." Ga Eul promised her mother, for which her mother smiled to. "Thank you, dear."

As soon as their conversation was over, the door opened and Yi Jung walked in slowly. "Ga Eul, the doctor said that…" Yi Jung was cut off he saw Ga Eul's mother looking at him. With a smile on his face, he then moved closer to the hospital bed and took the seat next to Ga Eul. "I'm glad you're awake now, Omma." Ga Eul's eyes widened in surprise with what Yi Jung called her mother. She was about to say something when Yi Jung continued talking. "The doctor said that you're recovering. There are medicines you need to take and you need to rest more. Just follow the doctor's orders and you'll be okay." Yi Jung finished with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Yi Jung." Ga Eul's mother tapped Yi Jung's hand and smiled. "I…" she then paused as she looked at Yi Jung and Ga Eul sitting before her. "I didn't you know you two got back together." She said with a wide smile. "Please continue to take care of my daughter, Yi Jung. You know that you're the one I trust the most."

Both Yi Jung and Ga Eul's eyes have widened in shock. Apparently, Mrs. Chu wasn't aware of Yi Jung's engagement to someone else. Yi Jung only nodded his head in response. He couldn't tell the older woman otherwise because of her condition. For the mean time, it would be better to let her believe what she wants to believe.

As soon as Yi Jung and Ga Eul went out of the room, Ga Eul turned to face Yi Jung and with an apologetic look, she said, "Sorry for what Omma has said about…" Ga Eul paused, mustering all the courage. "…about us. I haven't really talked to her about that yet so…"

"No need to apologize. I understand." Yi Jung replied. "It's actually me who needs to apologize for calling her… omma. I guess old habits never die."

Ga Eul chuckled a bit. "She really likes you a lot, you know." Ga Eul said as they started walking in the corridor of the hospital. "I bet she's happy that even after all these years, you were still the same guy who calls her omma."

Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul intently, seeing the sad look in her eyes. "Ga Eul…" Yi Jung stopped on his tracks and Ga Eul followed suit. She turned around to face him as she was a little bit ahead of him.

"What… is it?" Ga Eul inquired as she saw the serious look on Yi Jung's face. Ga Eul felt her chest tighten and her heart beat fast as their eyes locked.

"Let's…" Yi Jung paused, finding the right words to say to her. He could feel the tension surrounding them and it only made him more nervous. His heart was beating so fast, it could get out of his chest any moment now. "Let's… let's…" Yi Jung's voice was faltering. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Let's start again."


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are not the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Any resemblance to real people, living or dead, events or places is entirely coincidental. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Eun Jae walked mindlessly, not really caring where she is going. Her eyes were focused right ahead of her, alert enough so she won't bump to the people walking alongside her. Her mind is somewhere else; still occupied with the thoughts of Yi Jung and Ga Eul's past. Is she being too paranoid? Maybe it is just as Woo Bin told her, that the two of them were really good friends back in college but… she cannot seem to settle on that. The fact that Woo Bin refused to answer her if it was Ga Eul that Yi Jung chased after during their engagement was something. And the photo she saw yesterday, obviously, Yi Jung and Ga Eul were not mere friends back in college. There was something more to that. They looked so happy in the picture and friends will not have such an intimate picture such as that, however close they may be.

She stopped on her tracks and felt her heart thumping loudly in her chest. It was loud enough that she felt that her heart could break out anytime, and at the same time, it was thumping so fast that her chest hurts. "I don't really want to feel this way but… why?" she told herself quietly.

Eun Jae continued to walk until she found herself standing outside the museum. She was walking aimlessly and for some reason, her feet brought her here. She doesn't know why but since she's here, she thought it would be good to see Yi Jung. She could probably talk to him about this or…

"I'm sorry Ms. Cha but Mr. So did not report for work today." Yi Jung's secretary told Eun Jae.

"Why? What happened?" Eun Jae asked, concerned.

"He called last night to tell me to cancel his appointments for the next two days. He only said that he had some emergency but did not elaborate further."

"Emergency?" Eun Jae asked. Did something happen to him? To his family? But why didn't he call her? Eun Jae then started to get worried and fished her phone out of her bag and quickly dialed Yi Jung's number. She cannot connect to his phone. She tried calling him a few more times but she'll just be connected to his voice mailbox. Feeling that it's useless, Eun Jae turned and was about to head out when she saw Grandfather So smiling brightly at her.

"Oh. Good morning. It's good to see this early here, Eun Jae. Is Yi Jung inside?" Grandfather asked.

"Good morning, grandfather." Eun Jae greeted as cheerfully as she could. "Yi Jung's not here at the moment, looks like he had some things to look at." Eun Jae said before Yi Jung's secretary could say anything. Eun Jae looked at Yi Jung's secretary as if saying, _"I could take care of this."_

"Oh. I see. Such a bad timing for me, then. I was about to check the whereabouts of the museum. Oh well. But since you're here, care to join me for some tea, Eun Jae?" Grandfather So invited.

"No problem, grandfather. I'd gladly join you." Eun Jae said with a smile as she followed Grandfather So.

They sat on the table outside the museum where a café stood to serve guests.

"How are the preparations for your wedding?" Grandfather So asked after he took a sip from his cup of tea.

"Everything's going well, grandfather."

"I hope Yi Jung's not stressing you too much and he's helping you. He may be busy with the museum but I hope he doesn't forget his duties as our fiancé."

"Don't worry grandfather, he doesn't. In fact, he comes with me from time to time to check on the floral arrangements, as well as the clothes for the entourage."

"Speaking of that, how are things going on with that? Who's the designer, by the way?"

Eun Jae felt her throat tighten a little as soon as she heard Grandfather So's question. She doesn't know if she should tell the truth but then, what is there to lie about when Grandfather So will figure out anyway? What is there to lie about if there wasn't really nothing between Yi Jung and Ga Eul? And why was she thinking of lying when this could be the chance for her to know the truth? "Ms. Chu Ga Eul." Eun Jae answered nonchalantly. "She's a Korean designer from Paris and I really like her designs. When she was here for the Seoul Fashion Week, I talked to her to make the clothes for the entourage and she agreed. Actually, the clothes are almost done."

"Chu Ga Eul?" Grandfather So asked, his voice stern.

"Yes, grandfather." Eun Jae answered with a smile. "Why, is there something wrong? Her designs are really good and…"

"Do you know anything, Eun Jae?" Grandfather So asked, cutting her off.

"What do you mean by anything, grandfather?"

"About… Yi Jung and that woman." Grandfather So, keeping his voice stern but a hint of hostility is evident in his voice.

"Aren't they really close friends back in college? Yi Jung seemed happy to know that she'd be doing the clothes for our wedding." Eun Jae answered, somehow lying. She feels that there's something more to Yi Jung and Ga Eul than being close friends. She could feel it. And is this is the way for her to find out the truth, might as well act like this.

"So Yi Jung has not told you anything, I see." Grandfather So said which made Eun Jae's brows twitch a little. "I haven't really considered what they had at the past or anything but… that Chu Ga Eul and Yi Jung used to be in a relationship six years ago; not until she went to Paris without telling him anything."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ga Eul. I shouldn't have said that." Yi Jung said as soon as he realized what has just came out of his mouth. He let out a shy smile and then continued to walk away from her.

"I was thinking of the same thing." Ga Eul blurted out which made Yi Jung stop on his tracks. Ga Eul walked a few steps until she was near him. "Not as a couple, though but… as friends." Ga Eul said, a small smile on her face. "You're a fantastic friend, Yi Jung. You're someone I could turn to anytime and really, I don't want to lose a friend like you. You're one of the most wonderful people I know and I think it's just right to keep the friendship alive. I know that the past six years has been tough for you, for the both of us but… those years should not be the reason for us to break apart. So, could we start again?" Ga Eul said, flashing a smile.

Yi Jung was stunned. He had not expected things to turn out like this. Obviously, what he meant was not starting over as friends but… who is he fooling? For goodness sake, he's engaged to some other person and he cannot really start over with Ga Eul. She's a sensible person and Ga Eul would not let anything like that happen. "Exactly what I mean." Yi Jung said, flashing a smile at her as well. "I certainly don't want to lose a person like you too."

Ga Eul knew what Yi Jung's words really meant and she could not deny the fact that that was exactly what she wanted. But with how things are, there is no way for them to get back together. And as Yoo Rin has told her before, she ought to move on. They ought to move on from the past, from their relationship. Things weren't the same as before and they certainly cannot bring up the past. They ought to forget about the past and recreate bonds. She would love to be back to Yi Jung's arms but it's not the sensible thing now, given the fact that he's getting married in a few months and more importantly, he and Eun Jae are her clients. But just as she explained to Jan Di before, Yi Jung is a great friend, a wonderful person. If not for him, she didn't know if she would have been able to be alright last night and today. If not for him, she wouldn't have known what to do. If they cannot be the way they were before, staying as friends is good enough for her.

"So, friends?" Ga Eul said, extending her hand in which Yi Jung shook immediately. She felt the warm feel of his hands and it made her feel better. These were the hands that had been taking care of her last night, and for that, she's thankful. "Thank you, Yi Jung." she uttered with a smile.

* * *

"You're being too much of a good friend." Ga Eul joked as she continued to pack her mother's clothes in a bag. "I'm alright now, Yi Jung. Mother only needs to rest. You can go back to Seoul. I bet you have of tons of things that you need to look at."Ga Eul said from inside her mother's room while Yi Jung was waiting in the living room.

"I told you, it's okay." Yi Jung answered as he started to walk towards the room. He stopped outside the door and watched Ga Eul as she meticulously packed her mother's things.

"But…" Ga Eul turned to face him and tried to argue but Yi Jung was shaking his head continuously.

"I've already called my secretary last night. Everything's been taken care of. You don't have to worry. And I've been busy quite lately so I really needed this some time off work." Yi Jung said with a smile.

"Have you…" Ga Eul paused, and with a joking gesture, she placed her hands on her hips and looked at Yi Jung sternly. "Did you call Eun Jae? I don't want her to misunderstand anything, Yi Jung."

"I…" Yi Jung paused, thinking that Ga Eul was right. But then, he's not really in the mood to talk to Eun Jae now. And, she doesn't really need to know. As long as no one knows, Eun Jae shouldn't know. "I did. No worries."

"Okay then." Ga Eul replied as she went back to packing her mother's things.

After a few more minutes, Ga Eul was done and Yi Jung was kind enough to help her bring the bag to the hospital where her mother was staying.

"Thank you for accompanying Ga Eul, Yi Jung." Mrs. Chu said with a smile as the two sat down on the chair across her bed.

"Are you feeling better, Omma?" Ga Eul asked worriedly.

"I told you dear, I'm alright now. The doctor said that I only need to rest a little bit more. You two can actually go back to Seoul already. I can take care of myself from here."

"Omma…" Ga Eul said standing up from her seat and walking towards her mother. "I told you, I won't leave you until you're discharged from this hospital. I'll be here, so don't try to shoo away me again." Ga Eul said with a smile. "If there is someone who needs to go back to Seoul, it's that man right over there." Ga Eul said jokingly.

"I told you, I won't be coming back today. At least let me stay here for a while." Yi Jung replied.

"You two haven't changed at all." Mrs. Chu said with a wide smile on her face as the two were starting to argue again. "Yi Jung, thank you again."

"No worries. It's my pleasure, omma." Yi Jung replied with a smile as he, too, stood beside Mrs. Chu's bed.

"I've been keeping you two too busy today. If you won't go back to Seoul yet, at least enjoy Busan for the mean time." The older lady said with a smile. "I can at least take care of myself for a couple of hours. I know you haven't been in Busan for a long time. Wander around."

"But omma…" Ga Eul tried to argue but her mother insisted.

"Go on. At least rest for a couple of hours. You've been too occupied with me the whole day." the older lady said with a warm smile on her face. "Tour around. Eat something. There are a lot things to see in Busan."

* * *

"True enough, I haven't been here for years." Yi Jung said as he started to walk on the sand. Birds were flying everywhere. Some stopping for a moment as the other people in the beach tried to feed them.

"The same goes for me." Ga Eul said with a smile as she pocketed her cold hands. "But the air still smells the same. I guess this is what you call home."

"Some things changed but majority are still the same. The smell of the fresh air, the sound of the waves, the sight of the birds flying, the feel of the fresh air against the skin- everything is still the same, yet, something is different."

"Yeah, you're right." Ga Eul agreed. The two of them continued to walk along the shoreline of the beach. She then giggled and stopped on her tracks which made Yi Jung wonder. Yi Jung stood frozen as he watched Ga Eul take off her shoes and roll up her pants. "I'd take on the advice of my mother and wander a little bit." Ga Eul said as she stepped into the water and felt the cold sea waves touch her skin. Ga Eul then started playing a little bit with the water which made her giggle like a kid. "Won't you join me?" Ga Eul asked as she stretched out her hand to Yi Jung. He smiled and started to take off his own shoes. He joined Ga Eul after and the two started to play in the water, trying to wet the other and jumping on waves that would reach the shore.

"The sunset looks great." Ga Eul said out of the blue as she stared into the vast sea where the sun throwing wonderful red and orange rays.

"Yeah." Yi Jung nodded his head. He couldn't agree more. The setting sun looks amazing and so is the lady beside him. "I remember the last time I was here. I was watching the sunset with you like this." Yi Jung was reminiscing the last time he was here. It was exactly the same scene; he and Ga Eul were playing in the water when the sun started to set. "I saw a very beautiful and breathtaking sunset that day." Ga Eul turned to look at him reminiscing when she found herself remembering the good old days.

_They held hands as the two of them watched the setting sun. it was throwing a nice mix of red, orange and yellow rays which complemented the rich blue color of the sea._

_ "I wish to grow old with you like this." Yi Jung said as he held tightly onto her hand. "Every afternoon, I'd go to the beach and watch the sunset with you, thinking how lucky I am to have a person like you in m life." Yi Jung turned to face her and let out a warm smile._

_ "It's what I wish for, too." Ga Eul replied, returning the same warm smile her boyfriend has on his face. "Some people feel lonely as they watch the sunset, thinking that it's the end of the day; that things are going to a halt. But I never feel that way whenever I watch the setting sun. Instead of feeling lonely, I feel contented and cheerful because I know I've spent another meaningful and amazing day with you."_

"Please don't say that." Ga Eul said out of the blue and got out of the water.

Yi Jung was surprised and followed her. Ga Eul was off to one side, drying her feet when Yi Jung approached her and sat beside her. He looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those words."

"I thought were starting over?" Ga Eul said with a smile as she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have acted that way but… it feels weird remembering all those things when you're right beside me."

Yi Jung saw the pained and saddened look at Ga Eul's face as she said those words. Earlier that day, they said they were going to start over as friends, and here they are, in the beach, looking at the sunset and unconsciously thinking about the past. It's kind of gloomy and ironic at the same time. If they were to start over, the memories they had should be left at the back of their minds and replace them with memories that would suit their situation now- memories that would bring a smile on their faces rather than tears.

"I have a proposal to make." Yi Jung said, a mischievous smile on his face.

"What's that?"

"I know you won't be staying here in Korea for good and we won't be seeing each other much anymore when we get back to Seoul so I was thinking…" Yi Jung paused as he turned to look at Ga Eul's expression. "…that it would be good to create new memories together, as friends." Yi Jung said with a smile. "That way, the past would be left behind at the back of our minds, replaced with new memories that will bring us smiles. That way, we won't be reminiscing the time we were together; rather, we'd be creating new memories together. What do you think?" Ga Eul nodded her head in agreement. Yi Jung then continued as he turned his gaze back at the sunset. "I'd rather have memories with you that will bring a smile to my face whenever I think about them, rather than memories that will make me ask more and more questions. I only want to remember the good times, and ditch those bad times."

* * *

Eun Jae found herself staring at the door of Yi Jung's studio. She stood there like a statue for a few minutes. There was, of course, no one inside the studio. The lights were al off and the door was locked from the outside. Eun Jae thought that Yi Jung might be here. He has always been like that, anyway. He'd be gone for a while and Eun Jae will later find him at the end of the day inside his studio, making new pieces. The studio has always been Yi Jung's sanctuary and it definitely holds a special place in her fiancé's heart.

Eun Jae stared at the door for a few more seconds, contemplating where in the earth Yi Jung may be. He hasn't called her or even sent a message to her the entire day, telling here where the hell he is. She thought that he might be here so she decided not to contact him the whole day, thinking that he might be busy. But it's already late at night and he hasn't contacted her even once. Eun Jae was starting to worry about him but more than that, she wanted to talk to him. She knew that she couldn't contain what she was feeling anymore.

Fishing the phone out of her pocket, Eun Jae dialed Yi Jung's number, only to be connected to his voice mailbox. She tried again and again, but was connected to the voice mailbox once more. "Hey Yi Jung." she started to say, finally deciding to leave him a message instead. "Where have you been? I went to the museum to check on you but your secretary said that you had an emergency. By the way, your grandfather dropped by earlier…" Eun Jae paused, remembering her conversation with the old man. She decided not to say anything for now. if she would confront Yi Jung about that, it's better to do it face- to- face than do it on the phone. "…he was looking for you. I told him you were checking on some things. You owe me one, dear…" Eun Jae's voice trailed off as she tried to stifle a laugh. "Anyways, when you receive this, call me ASAP. I want to hear your voice. I miss you, dear." Eun Jae paused, feeling the tears welling in her eyes. She took a deep breath and then continued, her voice faltering a bit, "I love you."

* * *

"Thank you again, Yi Jung." Ga Eul said with a smile as she stood outside her doorstep. The two of them finally went back to Seoul after spending a couple of days in Busan. Ga Eul's mother already recovered, and it was a lot faster than people usually do. She was still in the hospital, though, as per the instruction of the doctors so they could monitor her. But after assuring her daughter and Yi Jung that she would be fine, Ga Eul finally decided to go back to Seoul to finish her job and just promised to visit her mother soon.

"No problem, Ga Eul. I'm glad to have accompanied you." Yi Jung said with a smile. "Go in then, I know you're tired from the long ride."

Ga Eul nodded her head in response. "I know you're tired, too. Give me a call when you get back home. Drive safely."

"I will." Yi Jung said with a smile. He then watched Ga Eul as she entered her apartment. Once she was inside, Yi Jung walked back to his car and drove back home.

As soon as he arrived home, Yi Jung tossed himself to the couch. He was extremely tired. He closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. Those couple of days was a good escape from work and he was glad to have spent it with Ga Eul. After their Busan trip, the two of them became much closer, the awkwardness between them is starting to blur. Despite that, Yi Jung could still not help but wonder about what happened six years ago. He wanted so much to ask her but couldn't get the timing right. Besides, Ga Eul has been worried sick about her mother and it was not right to ask her about the past in that state. And Yi Jung thought it would be much better if he and Ga Eul were to talk about that when they are in good terms already. Even though it has brought so much to pain to him, and he knew she felt the same, talking about it when the pain is still burning might make him say things that shouldn't be said. And that's the thing that he doesn't want to happen. He may have been in pain of her, he might have been angry at her, but in no way could Yi Jung talk badly about her.

Opening his eyes, Yi Jung fished his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. He turned off his phone while in Busan because he did not want to get disturbed and for fear that someone might know where he is (GPS tracking). As soon as he opened, messages flooded his inbox, as well as missed calls and voicemails. He scanned through them, not really in the mood to read or hear anything, until he saw Eun Jae's name with a lot of missed calls and sms. Seeing her name, he felt guilty for not contacting her. Knowing Eun Jae, she must have been worried sick. He knows that he's being such a jerk to Eun Jae. He's engaged to her and they're getting married in a couple of months but here he was in the past couple of days, with Ga Eul and not even contacting Eun Jae.

He knew from the start that he couldn't love her but Eun Jae was a really nice girl, someone with a good family and with a nice educational background. She was a sophisticated woman, a woman who truly belongs to the upper class of the society. She hasn't been anything but nice to Eun Jae and ding all these to her makes Yi Jung a total jerk. He knew it. He's admitting his sins to her but then… Yi Jung simply cannot Ga Eul. After all those years, it is still Ga Eul who makes his heart throb like crazy. It is still Ga Eul who makes him smile like an idiot. It is still Ga Eul that makes him worried like hell. It is, after all, Ga Eul whom he loves.

Not liking the idea of being a jerk anymore to Eun Jae, and lying to her, Yi Jung decided to finally tell Eun Jae the truth. She deserves to know and he knows it will be just rightful if the truth comes from here and not from someone else. Woo Bin has told him a couple times that Eun Jae came to meet and has asked about Yi Jung. _"I did tell her something, Yi Jung. But I know that what I told her wasn't enough to ease her curiosity. If she were to know the truth why you have been acting as such for the past weeks, and your past with Ga Eul, it is only right that it is you who would tell her."_ His best friend's words repeated in his head. Yi Jung knew that Woo Bin was right. He ought to tell Eun Jae the truth, the sooner, the better.

Yi Jung checked his voicemails and saw a message from Eun Jae. He clicked it and listened to what she said, _"Hey Yi Jung. Where have you been? I went to the museum to check on you but your secretary said that you had an emergency. By the way, your grandfather dropped by earlier… he was looking for you. I told him you were checking on some things. You owe me one, dear… Anyways, when you receive this, call me ASAP. I want to hear your voice. I miss you, dear. I love you."_

Yi Jung could hear Eun Jae's faltering voice and knew that she was about to cry the time she was talking on the phone. What happened? Yi Jung wondered. He may not have loved Eun Jae as he did to Ga Eul but he cannot deny the fact that Eun Jae has become someone special to him. He cared for her, even though he doesn't really show it much. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Yi Jung dialed Eun Jae's phone. It rang for a couple of times before someone answered the phone, "Hello?" a woman's voice came from the other side of the phone. Yi Jung knew it was Eun Jae's mother he answered.

"Good evening, Mrs. Cha." Yi Jung greeted the older woman. "I was trying to call Eun Jae. Where could she…"

"She's in the hospital." Mrs. Cha cut Yi Jung off. "She hasn't been feeling well when she came home the other day. You better drop by here, Yi Jung. My daughter has been looking for you." Mrs. Cha said from the other line.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I'll be there in a few minutes. Thank you." Yi Jung quickly ended the call and stood up from his bed. Without changing his clothes or anything, Yi Jung grabbed his car keys from the bedside and immediately rushed off to the hospital.

"It was just fatigue and stress, the doctor said. Nothing serious." Eun Jae's mother told. They were standing outside Eun Jae's room, and from the little space of the open door, Yi Jung looked at Eun Jae's sleeping figure on the bed. "I bet she must have been stressed on the wedding preparations."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't able to help her much." Yi Jung apologized.

"No need for that, Yi Jung." Mrs. Cha responded with a smile while giving him a light tap on the shoulder. "I know that you must have been busy in the museum and I'm sure Eun Jae knows that too. I bet she doesn't want to stress you that much regarding the wedding preparations since she knows you're thinking about a lot of things yourself."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Yi Jung responded with a smile. "Let me guard her tonight. I know you must have been worried and tired. I'll be by her side tonight."

"Thank you, Yi Jung." Mrs. Cha said with a smile. "She only needs to rest so you don't have to watch out for anything. And Eun Jae has been uttering your name in her sleep; I bet she must have missed you a lot. It would be good if she sees you when she wakes up." Yi Jung nodded his head in response. "Well then, I'll be going. Take care of my daughter, will you?"

"I will." Yi Jung promised. "Take care on the way home, Ma'am." Yi Jung bowed his head as the older woman started to walk away. Once Mrs. Cha's figure was out of sight, Yi Jung went inside Eun Jae's room and closed the door behind him. Sitting on the chair next to Eun Jae's bed, Yi Jung stared at her sleeping figure. Yi Jung noticed that Eun Jae has lost weight. _Was she this thin when we last met? _ Yi Jung wondered. Shoving away the strands of hair covering her face, Yi Jung stared at her and felt apologetic for what a jerk he has been to her. Eun Jae does not deserve all the things Yi Jung has done to her. Grabbing her hand, Yi Jung whispered, "I'm sorry for being such a jerk." Yi Jung paused and held her hand tightly. "You must have been worried, I'm sorry. And again, I'm sorry. There are no other words I could tell you aside from that. You don't deserve being treated like that by such a jerk like me. Eun Jae, I'm sorry. When you wake up, I'll tell you everything. You don't deserve someone like me. You deserve someone better."


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are not the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Any resemblance to real people, living or dead, events or places is entirely coincidental. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Is she feeling a little better now?"

"The doctor said that she only needs to rest. She has probably gotten better." Yi Jung replied to Ga Eul who was on the other line. "She did seem a little thinner but the glow on her skin is coming back"

"I'm glad to hear that." Ga Eul replied. "As much as I want to visit her, I can't. Being away for two days, work has already piled up for me."

"I know." Yi Jung replied, knowing how much work Ga Eul is facing right now. And he would guess his work has piled up more than hers. He definitely needs to get back to the museum as soon as Eun Jae gets better.

"I won't be talking for long now. Customers are coming. Say hello to Eun Jae from me. I hope she gets better soon."

"Thank you. I'll send the message across her." Afterwards, Yi Jung ended the call and put back his phone inside his pocket. Seeing his coffee already cold, he gulped all of it and tossed the paper cup to the trash bin. He opened the door to Eun Jae's room and saw her trying to sit on her own. As soon as he saw this, Yi Jung rushed off to her side and assisted Eun Jae on a sitting position. "You're finally awake." Yi Jung said as soon as he finished helping her. He pressed the nurse's button and told them that Eun Jae's already awake. "I bet you're hungry now. They'll be bringing your food in a bit. So, how are you feeling now?" Yi Jung asked.

Eun Jae looked at Yi Jung longingly, as if it was the first time in months that she has seen him even though a few days has only passed since they last saw each other. "I'm glad you're here, Yi Jung." Eun Jae said, showing him a wry smile as she said so.

"As soon as I got back home, I heard your messages. Sorry, I wasn't able to answer them, emergency happened." Yi Jung replied, leaving out the part that he has been with Ga Eul the past few days, helping her take care of her mother. "And then when I called you, your mother picked up the phone and told me you were here. I'm sorry. I should have…"

"Where were you?" Eun Jae asked, cutting Yi Jung off. Her expression quickly changed. She had a stern look on her face, something Yi Jung rarely sees. Eun Jae has always been a nice girl, someone who smiles at the sight of small things and someone who rarely gets angry and so, seeing the look on her eyes made Yi Jung shiver a bit. Her eyes were telling him not to lie but he knew that he could not say the truth to her, either. Before Yi Jung was able to open his mouth to say something, Eun Jae spoke again. "I'm sorry." Eun Jae said and Yi Jung knew she was apologizing for what she said earlier. "I have just been worried sick about you since you were not picking up your phone and no one knows where you have been. Even your secretary was ignorant about your whereabouts. And oh, before I forget, you owe me something." Eun Jae said, forcing a smile on her face. "Your grandfather checked on you the other day in the museum when you weren't there. I told him you were off somewhere checking on some things."

"Thank you." Yi Jung replied, flashing a smile at her. Even though Eun Jae was smiling, Yi Jung knew that there was something behind those smiles bothering Eun Jae. And he wasn't really sure what it was about but something is telling him that whatever it is, Eun Jae is hurting because of it.

"Yi Jung?"

"Hmmmm?" Yi Jung replied as he was lost in his own thoughts when he heard Eun Jae call out his name.

"Would you mind taking me outside for a walk? It's kind of stuffy here. I want to breathe some fresh air."

"Sure." Yi Jung then stood up from his seat and grabbed Eun Jae's hand as he assisted her to get out of bed. She seems to be feeling better, as she did not need him for her to stand up or walk. But Yi Jung knew that he needed to be by her side, not because she was physically weak but because something is bothering Eun Jae and it is bothering him as well.

Hand in hand, the two of them walked around the hospital's grounds, Eun Jae taking in the smell of the fresh air before her. There were other patients in the grounds; most of them are either seated in the benches or walking around like Eun Jae.

"Say Yi Jung…" Eun Jae started to talk. "…if I were to leave you right now, a couple of months before our wedding, and never see or talk to you again for years…" Eun Jae paused as her feet stopped walking as well. "Will you still welcome me if I suddenly come back?" Eun Jae asked, now her eyes focused on Yi Jung's. She had a straight look on her face, careful of not showing any emotion.

Yi Jung felt his whole body become numb at Eun Jae's question. Somehow, he knows where this conversation will lead to. He knew he told himself to tell Eun Jae the truth, but he'd be waiting after she gets out of the hospital, when she finally gets all better. He knew it wasn't right to tell her the past with her being here in the hospital but somehow, this question from Eun Jae, Yi Jung knew that she's planning to head towards that topic. "Why the sudden question?" Yi Jung replied instead, trying to divert the topic.

"It's a hypothetical question, Yi Jung-ah." Eun Jae replied. "So?"

"I… I don't know." Yi Jung said.

"It must have been hard seeing someone after six years of no communication, eh?" Eun Jae said, letting go of Yi Jung's hand and starting to walk slowly ahead of him.

"Where is this conversation going, Eun Jae?" Yi Jung asked, trying to show he knows nothing.

"Were you surprised she has come back after all these years? Even more when you found out that she would be designing…"

"Eun Jae!" Yi Jung's voice reached a note higher which made people around look at them. He sensed the eyes of people looking at him and so, Yi Jung stepped forward and grabbed Eun Jae's hand. "Let's talk about this sometime else, shall we? Until you get discharged…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eun Jae asked, ignoring Yi Jung. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes at the moment.

"You didn't need to know." Yi Jung said, almost in a whisper. "I, myself, have been too shocked for her comeback that I wasn't able to process everything clearly. And what happened in the past was too painful that I cannot even…"

"Were you shocked? Or probably, you were happy that she is back before you tie the knot?"

"Eun Jae…" Yi Jung whispered her name, trying to calm her down. He held her hand tightly as if signaling that this is not the right place and right time to talk about this matter but Eun Jae kept on babbling, ignoring Yi Jung.

"Why didn't you tell me Yi Jung? That she was your girlfriend six years ago?"

"I told you, I was shocked myself to find out that she…"

"Do you even have a plan of telling me?" Eun Jae asked.

"O… of course." Yi Jung answered in almost a whisper.

"Then why haven't you told me yet? Why did I have to know it from…"

"Who told you?" Yi Jung asked, cutting her off. "I honestly wanted to tell you Eun Jae, until I settle myself. I know it would have been better to tell you sooner but… I cannot possibly tell it to you when I myself haven't recovered from the shock yet. She came back, six years after she left without any word. Six years without any communication, without anything!" Yi Jung paused, breathing in some air before continuing. "Now tell me, who told you?" Yi Jung asked, now grabbing on her arm.

"You did not need to know." Eun Jae said, trying to whisk away her arms from his grasp but Yi Jung was so strong and she who has just recovered do not have any power to struggle away from his grip. She bowed her head, unable to look at Yi Jung's eyes.

"Was it grandfather?" Yi Jung asked in a low voice but his tone was so serious and almost deadly to Eun Jae's ears. "I did not want you to know these things like this, Eun Jae. I wanted to personally and honestly tell you everything."

"Grandfather did not know that I know of nothing about your previous relationship with Ms. Chu." Eun Jae said, now feeling Yi Jung's grip loosening. She then looked up and fixed her gaze to his. "Is there something going on between the two of you?" Yi Jung tried to look away when Eun Jae spoke, "Tell me honestly, Yi Jung." She said, now her voice is starting to falter. "Do you know why I have been acting like this? Because I'm afraid that she came back to take you away from me. I shouldn't have asked her to design the clothes. I shouldn't have brought you two back together. I'm mad at myself because when I think about it, it's my entire fault that you two can see each other again. And… I'm afraid Yi Jung. Very much afraid." Tears are now starting to fall from Eun Jae's eyes. Yi Jung knows where she was coming from. He gently wiped her tears with his hand and embraced her. "Ssshhhh…" Yi Jung whispered into her ear as he caressed her hair.

* * *

Ga Eul found herself walking on the same corridor that she has passed six years ago. She never imagined to be walking down this same path six years after that incident happened. She walked slowly, careful of each step she was taking. Even though it has been a long time ago, the memory of the feelings she felt when she once walked down on this path were still very fresh to her as if things happened only yesterday. And today, she is again walking towards that huge mahogany door, nervous of what she might see and hear behind those doors.

Ga Eul stopped in front of the doors. She held her hand out as if to open the door but before doing so, she took a deep breath and fixed her posture. She did not want to face him again like she did six years ago, afraid and unsure of what to say. In the past six years, she has learned so many things and she has to show him that she wasn't the same girl she was. After breathing in and out several times, Ga Eul finally had the courage to turn the knob. She did it slowly and when the door finally opened, she found herself looking at those same brown orbs- older, but much fiercer.

"Welcome back to Korea, Miss. Chu. Ga. Eul." Grandfather So greeted her from behind his desk. He stood up on his seat and walked towards Ga Eul who stood still next to the doors. "Why don't you take a seat since we have some things to talk about?"

Without saying anything, Ga Eul walked slowly towards the couch. After Grandfather So's motion, she took a seat across the old man who was wearing a mischievous smile on his face. "How have you been? I see that coming to Paris has done you some good… but you remain to be the same class C porcelain in my eyes."

"Indeed, coming to Paris has done me good, Mr. So." Ga Eul said, flashing a smile. "And I owe coming to Paris to no one else but you."

Grandfather So let out a loud laugh after hearing Ga Eul's words. He took a sip of the tea that his secretary had prepared for them before continuing with the talking. "Don't I deserve a thank you?" Grandfather So said through gritted teeth. "But more than a thank you…" He continued, not really caring if Ga Eul has anything she wanted to say. "…I think we had an agreement before you left that you will not see my grandson ever again? But… why the hell are you here in Korea… designing the clothes for his wedding with Eun Jae? Are you conspiring something, Ms. Chu?"

"The reason I'm now here in Korea… I'm sure that it would have been fate for me to back here." Ga Eul answered, not showing if ever she was swayed by Grandfather So's words. "And it certainly is not my fault if your soon-to-be-granddaughter-in-law chose me to be her wedding designer."

"Are you trying to get back at me for sending you away?"

"No. Not at all, sir. If there is any reason that I am here today, facing you again, I am most certain that it is for me to thank you for helping me out." Ga Eul said with a small smile. "Thank you, Master So. Just a few days ago, my lawyer in Paris has contacted me, saying that my father has been found."

"Is that so?" the older man asked, raising his eyebrow. "I'm glad you finally found your father after all these years. Then…" he paused, making sure that his words would pierce through Ga Eul. "…why are you still here in Korea?"

"I am only finishing a few things, sir. As soon as my mother's papers are done and as soon as I am finished with your soon-to-be-granddaughter-in-law and grandson's wedding clothes, I'm off to Paris again."

"Then am I assured that you won't be back here until Yi Jung's wedding?"

"Most certainly."

* * *

Earlier that evening, Yi Jung received a call from Ga Eul. It was very rare for her to do so Yi Jung thought that something has happened again. As soon as he got there, he knocked on the door but found out that it was open. Coming inside after locking the door, Yi Jung found Ga Eul by the couch, pouring herself a glass of red wine. Her living room was dimly lit. The curtains were open to let the moonlight shine through her window. Aside from that, the lamp on the table was open, only giving out the dimmest light. He could sense that Ga Eul is already a little drunk since she has low tolerance on alcohol. It shocked him to see Ga Eul drinking wine since she rarely drinks alcohol, unless something is really bothering her. "Ga Eul…" he softly said her name as he was approaching her.

"Oh, Yi Jung!" Ga Eul said in a drunken tone. "You're… *hiccup* *hiccup* here already. Come! Join me for a few glasses. Heeheeeheee…"

"What happened?" Yi Jung asked, concern written on his face as he neared her. He sat next to her on the couch and pulled the glass of wine away from her grasp.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let's drink, eh, Yi Jung?" Ga Eul said as she leaned close to him, trying to get the glass of wine from him. But since she's already drunk and Yi Jung's arms were long enough for her not to reach the glass, Ga Eul gave up and settled her head on his chest instead.

"What happened?" Yi Jung asked again as Ga Eul leaned closer to him. Surely, the sensible Ga Eul will never do this. Something must have happened for her to drink this much alcohol and do this.

"How's Eun Jae?" she asked drunkenly.

"She has just gotten out of the hospital a few days ago." Yi Jung said as he settled the glass of wine on the table at the other end of the couch.

"Good to hear that." Ga Eul said as a smile grew on her lips.

"Ga Eul… Ga Eul…" Yi Jung called her as he felt that Ga Eul stopped moving. He was about to lift her face up when he realized that Ga Eul was actually sobbing in his arms. His polo is starting to get wet with her tears, not to mention that her make- up is smudged and is now dirtying his polo. He did not mind them though as the reason for Ga Eul's tears were more important to him. "Hey… hey…" Yi Jung said as he lifted her face and wiped her tears. "Why are you crying? Did something happen to your mother?" Ga Eul shook her head in response. "With your shop?" She again shook her head. "Then what happened?" He waited for a few seconds but got no reply from Ga Eul. "Do you want to keep me guessing all night as to…" He was cut short as Yi Jung felt Ga Eul's finger on his lips. She leaned her head on his chest once again and snaked her arms around his waist to envelop him in a hug.

"I missed you, Jung- ah." She softly said.

Yi Jung was frozen as he felt her arms embracing him. Not really knowing what to do, Yi Jung hugged Ga Eul as well. Oh how much he has missed embracing her like this!

The two of them stayed in that position for a few minutes; both savoring the feel of heat from each other's skin, as well as the fragrant smell of their perfumes. Yi Jung caressed her soft black locks as Ga Eul leaned closer to him.

"Yi Jung- ah…" Ga Eul softly said his name as she started to wiggle out from his arms. "For the last time…" she said in a muffled voice which earned her a _What_ from Yi Jung since he wasn't able to hear the last words she uttered. "…please let me do this." And before Yi Jung could say anything else, he felt Ga Eul's lips brush against his.

To say that he was shocked is an understatement. He was astounded as to why Ga Eul is suddenly kissing him but his mind and body were too occupied to think and react about the situation. With all their pretenses shuttered, Yi Jung returned the kiss with the same fervor. Ga Eul's hands had somehow found its way towards his hair, messing it and pulling him towards her, deepening the kiss. On the other hand, Yi Jung's hands found its way to her neck, moving her closer to him while his other hand was left on her back, playing with the hem of her shirt.

It was a fiery kiss- evidence of the longing they have felt for each other for the past six years. Yi Jung and Ga Eul continued to kiss each other passionately. And for the first time since they've seen each other again, all their pretenses and lies were washed away. Everything that has gotten in between the two of them is forgotten. The only important thing for them at the moment is… being in each other's arms once again.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are not the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Any resemblance to real people, living or dead, events or places is entirely coincidental. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Eun Jae was once again inside Yi Jung's room in their ancestral house. Unlike before, she wasn't here to paint or seek for anything to surprise Yi Jung. Truth be told, she is here to actually look more into Yi Jung's past relationship with Ga Eul. Call her a nosy bitch, she doesn't care. If Yi Jung won't tell her more, she'd come looking for more information herself.

She started to look at old photo albums situated on Yi Jung's bookshelf. She scanned every picture, desperately looking for Ga Eul or for a picture of Ga Eul and Yi Jung but she did not find anything. Not gaining anything in the photo albums, she began to look into his drawer. Maybe some letters are lying around? But then again, she didn't find anything.

"What the hell am I doing?" Eun Jae suddenly asked herself as she sat by his desk. Was she really some kind of masochist to look more into Yi Jung and Ga Eul's relationship when she knows it will only hurt her? Smiling to herself for her foolishness, Eun Jae decided that what she is doing is a waste of time. She's only get hurt in the end, knowing that Yi Jung has only loved one woman in his lifetime and that woman is not her but someone else.

Giving up her search, Eun Jae stood up from the chair and was about to leave the room when she saw newspapers piled up on his desk. They were the same newspapers she saw when she was here last time. She remembered brief memories of the newspaper and suddenly opened the newspaper. There, she saw the pieces that caught the eye of the people on his exhibit. Then suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, one piece has caught her eye. It was his masterpiece in that exhibit. It was a vase, only a foot high with intricate autumn leaves carves at the bottom. From the article, it was said that Yi Jung had personally carved and hand-painted the design. Eun Jae turned to look at the picture but it was almost faded due to the old age of the paper. It was then that Eun Jae looked at the date. Surprise and realization dawned on her as she noticed that the newspaper was from six years ago. She then looked at the fading picture of the vase again.

"Autumn. Ga Eul."

"Eun Jae! It was nice of you to visit us." Grandfather So said as he saw Eun Jae descending the stairs.

Eun Jae looked as if she was in deep thought. The realization she had earlier caused a great shock on her. _Yi Jung must have truly loved her to make a masterpiece like that._ She thought. But then, her trail of thoughts was broken as soon as she heard Grandfather So calling to her again.

"Are you okay, Eun Jae? Your parents said you just got out of the hospital.

"Ah, yes, Grandfather." Eun Jae said with a smile as soon as she was back to her senses.

"You must have been stressed a lot about the wedding preparations. Why don't we have a tea first before you go?"

"I'd love to, Grandfather." Eun Jae said with a smile as she accepted the older man's offer. They went out into the garden and sat down by the garden table as they waited for their tea to be served.

"Has Yi Jung been giving you hard time?" Grandfather So then asked as soon as they sat.

Eun Jae turned to look at the older man, trying her best to look unaffected by the realizations and revelations she just had. "No, grandfather. I understand that Yi Jung is busy with his work in the museum."

"Has he told you anything about Ga Eul?"

"Yes." Eun Jae answered in a low voice. She had wanted to ask the old man about Yi Jung and Ga Eul but didn't know how to bring the topic. She was glad the other did it for her.

"Whatever he has told you, I'm making sure that you do not need to worry about anything. Your wedding will pursue as it is scheduled."

Eun Jae could only smile in response. The way Grandfather So has said it, it seemed to Eun Jae that the old man has something up in his sleeve to be able to assure her this way. Since she has talked to Yi Jung, Eun Jae has been wondering what happened six years ago that caused Ga Eul to leave Yi Jung behind. As much as it pains her thinking about it, Eun Jae cannot help but be curious as to what happened six years ago. Ga Eul's sudden departure- why did she do it? "Grandfather…" She then started to say to catch the old man's attention. "I have something to ask if you allow."

"Anything, Eun Jae. Anything."

"I have been wondering… six years ago…" Eun Jae trailed off. "When Ga Eul- sshi left Yi Jung, do you have any idea why she did it?"

"I made her go away." Grandfather So quickly replied which shocked Eun Jae. She never thought that the old man has something to do with her departure. Eun Jae remained quiet as the old man continued. "She was only after Yi Jung and this family's money so that she could look for her father. Of course, I will not allow my grandson to be used that way. I made her win that competition and sent her to Paris. It was not an easy task, of course, with her insisting that she loves Yi Jung and that she's not after the family's money." Grandfather So told Eun Jae, not leaving anything behind. "That woman cannot fool me, though. I made arrangements for her departure for Paris and upon the mention of her father, the girl quickly gave in."

"What about her father?"

* * *

Yi Jung felt the hot rays of the sun against his skin. He tried to shift his position, feeling the numbness of his arm and the pain on his back, but then, he felt another body snuggled against him on the small couch. It was then that he realized that Ga Eul was sleeping soundly on his arms. She was nestled between his arms. Yi Jung smiled at the sight of her sleeping figure. At that moment, Yi Jung wished that time would stop; that there will only be the two of them together. But he knew that the moment he opened his eyes, the two of them will need to face back the reality and that they will need to be separated once again. He tucked the fallen hair behind her ear and looked at the beautiful angel before him who was sleeping serenely in his arms. How he wished that they two of them could stay together like this.

He then thought of making some breakfast for the two of them. He knew that Ga Eul will be awake in a while and thought that it would be nice if breakfast is already served. Shifting carefully from their position as to not wake her up, Yi Jung slowly crawled out of the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

He was about to go straight to the fridge to see what he could do for breakfast when he noticed a paper lying by the counter in the kitchen. He was about to ignore it but then, he realized that he was actually looking at a couple of plane tickets. Not being able to stop his curiosity anymore, Yi Jung walked over to the counter and removed the paper weight. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw Ga Eul's name on the plane ticket back to Paris for a couple of days. What surprised him more was when he saw another ticket with Ga Eul's mother's name written on it. He looked at the tickets, dumbstruck. _Ga Eul's leaving already?_ He thought to himself as he continued to stare on the tickets.

Because of his shock, Yi Jung was not able to notice that Ga Eul was already awake. She stood up from the couch and found Yi Jung staring at the tickets on his hand. She walked towards the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water since her head was throbbing in pain from the alcohol last night.

"What are these?" Yi Jung asked as he turned his head towards her direction. Apparently, the glass sound Ga Eul produced made Yi Jung aware of her presence. He held up the tickets high for her to see what he was talking about.

"Plane tickets." Ga Eul answered nonchalantly as she put the bottle of water back to the fridge.

"That's not what I mean!" Yi Jung replied, slightly raising his voice due to the shock. And Ga Eul does not seem to care to explain anything to him which added to his irritation. He thought that they could spend the day in peace as they had last night but after seeing the tickets, it infuriated him. What was last night about? He thought that Ga Eul was ready to accept him again and figured that it will be good to settle things as soon as possible. But what are these tickets about? "What were you planning?" Yi Jung asked pain evident on his voice. "Are you trying to leave again without telling me anything?"

"I'm done with my business here, Yi Jung. I do not have any more reason to stay." Ga Eul answered, keeping her straight face. "And I won't be leaving without your knowledge since you already saw the tickets."

"Ga Eul!" Yi Jung finally let his voice out. He threw the tickets to the side and quickly went over to Ga Eul. "Ga Eul… please…" Yi Jung muttered. He pulled Ga Eul to him and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Please don't go. I do not want to lose you again." He whispered into her ear. Pain was very evident in his voice as he told her. He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. "Just stay with me, will you?"

"What about Eun Jae?" She asked in a stern voice, causing Yi Jung to slightly loosen his embrace. "You know that you cannot just leave her." Ga Eul then broke free from his embrace and was walking towards her room to get changed for the day.

"What was last night about?" Yi Jung asked, causing her to stop. "The reason why you called me here last night, was it because you were leaving?" Ga Eul did not respond and simply stood frozen. "And now, are you trying to drive me away again just like what you did six years ago?" Yi Jung continued as he walked towards her. "I thought we were going

"I did not to drive you away because you left." Ga Eul answered, her fists turning into a ball at her sides. "Can't you do the same thing you did before? Walk out of this room and leave me alone?"

"I thought we were starting over?" Yi Jung asked.

"That's what I thought, too… but soon figured that I can't do it." Ga Eul responded coldly. Thought that's what she is saying, deep in heart, Ga Eul wanted to start over with him. She has said it several hundred of times before, Yi Jung is the kind of person one would want as a friend and never want to lose. But with the situation right now, she needed to be as cold as she could. Driving him away for the second time is bringing a lot more pain than when she first did but then again, she had no other choice but to do it again. Her father has been found and in no way would she want to lose him again. As much as she loves Yi Jung in her heart, the feeling of wanting to see her father after all these years outweighs Yi Jung. No one could blame her. She hasn't seen her father since she was born. He left them while her mother was pregnant of her. No one can blame her for wanting to see her father's face for the first time in her life.

"Why?" Yi Jung asked as he grabbed her hand and made her face him. "Was it because of grandfather again?" Ga Eul did not answer. Instead, she looked away from him, making Yi Jung certain. "I knew it, all these years. Grandfather chased you away, didn't he? Did he do the same thing again? Tell me, Ga Eul." He asked shrugging Ga Eul to make her face him but Ga Eul would not budge still. "I have wanted to ask you since you came back…" Yi Jung continued as Ga Eul will still not say anything more. "…why did you leave me six years ago?" Yi Jung asked pain evident in his voice as he did so. "Ga Eul…" he called out to her.

"Why did you simply leave me that day?" It was Ga Eul's turn to ask as she faced Yi Jung. She was mustering all the courage she could get to not let the threatening tears fall down.

It was this- the confrontation that each of them had been seeking for six years that is happening. No one knew when the time will come for this to happen since each of them was being extra careful about the topic. But then, the moment seemed the right time to do it. If they could not address each other's concerns and questions from six years ago now, then it is doubtful if ever it will happen in the future.

"You asked me if that's what I wanted. When I said yes, you simply walked out of this room and left me." Ga Eul said, feeling the grip of Yi Jung's hand loosening. "I thought you were going to stop me more than you did, but you did not. If you stopped me more, I might have… stayed." Ga Eul responded, looking straight into Yi Jung's eyes. The tears that she has been trying to keep from falling were already flowing out of her eyes. "If only you were a bit more persistent, I would have stayed and told you everything… but you did not. Why, Yi Jung? Why?"

It was now Yi Jung's turn to stand frozen on the ground. What happened that day, what became of him and why he did not try to hold Ga Eul back when he was here at her apartment- he regrets all those things and if he can only return time, he would have done something else. "I tried to catch your flight but…"

"You were too late, Yi Jung." Ga Eul finished his sentence for him. "And now, you're six years late, Yi Jung." Ga Eul broke free from his grip and wiped the tears away. "Things between us won't work out anymore. Things cannot be undone. Six years have passed and a lot of things have changed. I am not the same Ga Eul you knew before and you are not the same Yi Jung either. You are getting married, Yi Jung." She pointed out. "Eun Jae… is nice woman- someone who loves you so much from the bottom of her heart; someone who is willing to accept all of you without any doubts and hindrances. Your grandfather…"

"But I don't love her." Yi Jung blurted out, cutting Ga Eul off. "Sure, Eun Jae is a nice girl. She came from a good family. My grandfather likes her. And she tells me she loves me but…" Yi Jung paused; making sure that Ga Eul is looking at him in the eyes. "Even though I tried to so much to love her back, I can't. You know why? Because even after all these years, there is only one woman who is in my heart. Even though I tried so much to forget about her, I can't. Even if I try so much to ignore her, I can't. If she needs my help, I'll come running to her. Even if she left me six years ago and pained me, I cannot but love her still." Yi Jung confessed. "Because even after all these years, I still love you, Ga Eul. I love you."

Ga Eul looked at him straight in the eyes and found the same sincerity she saw before everytime he tells her he loves her. She wanted to smile, to accept his love once again and tell him she still loves him, too. But she can't. Her mouth is dry and she cannot seem to say anything more. She stood there, right in front of him, her eyes locked with his.

"And I know you still love me, too."


End file.
